La Mauvaise Table
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: A la suite d'un étrange cauchemar, Harry décide de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, mais tout se passera-t-il comme dans son rêve ?
1. Prologue : La Table des Serpentards

La Mauvaise Table.

Prologue : La Table des Serpentards

Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe….

**Note de l'auteuse :** C'est une fic un peu plus sombre que celle que j'ai l'habitude de faire vu que la guerre fait rage à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Nos héros vont avoir bien difficultés à vaincre le plus grand mage noir du siècle, enfin je n'en dis pas plus, lisez ! Et n'oubliez pas la p'tite review à la fin !

Draco : Encore toi ? Tu ne te fatigues jamais ?

Rin : Tu me connais, je suis têtue, quand j'ai une idée dans la tête…

Harry : Plus sombre que celle que tu as l'habitude de faire ? ça veut dire quoi ?

Rin : Tu va souffrir, c'est pas si différent en fait…

Harry : *déglutit visiblement* J'ai peur…

Rin : Il y a pas de raison, mwahahahahahaha !

Harry : Hé Malfoy, elle recommence j'ai peur…

Draco : c'est juste un rire diabolique il y a pas de quoi avoir peur voyons, tous les Serpentard font ça… Quoique… C'est ELLE, la dernière fois, on finissait, ENSEMBLE, dans sa fic… T'as raison en fait Potter j'ai peur…

Rin : Il y a pas de raison … Héhéhéhé… Vous êtes siiiii mignons tous les deux…

Harry & Draco : NOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

POV d'Harry

_Chaque muscle de mon corps est endolori, chaque parcelle de mon être m'envoie de légers spasmes de douleur. J'ai mal, si mal derrière mes paupières clauses. Chaque jour l'entrainement intensif que je subis avec Rogue me rend un peu plus fort, me fait un plus mal… Je ne me plains pas. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire… Pour Cédric… Pour Sirius…Pour tous ceux qui sont mort à cause de mon inaptitude à battre Voldemort… Parce que c'est ma faute si les gens meurent par la main de ce monstre… J'aurais pu le tuer toutes les fois où j'en ai eu l'occasion, mais non, je me suis contenter de le regarder, je l'ai laissé me terrifier… Mais pire que ça, je l'ai laissé accéder à la vie une nouvelle fois… Et ça n'arriveras plus… Il le faut… Je dois le vaincre… Je mourrais s'il le faut…Je mourrais sans doute de toute façon…Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je deviendrais un assassin… Pour les autres… Pour me racheter de mes fautes…_

_Doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, je sors de mon lit. J'entends Seamus chanter sous sa douche comme il la toujours fait, je voie Dean jurer en sautant partout parce qu'il s'est violemment cogné l'orteil contre sa commode, j'aperçois Neville câliner amoureusement Trevor, son crapaud, et j'écoute Ron ronfler bruyamment tout en enfilant ma robe de sorcier. _

_Depuis quelques temps il y a comme un mur infranchissable entre mes camarades et moi. Ils me fuient. Je sais exactement à quand remonte cette soudaine distance qu'ils ont pris par rapport à moi, je connais la date exacte de leur brusque changement d'attitude à mon égard. Le dernier jour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la mort de Cédric dans ce cimetière lugubre… Ils ont commencé à comprendre ce que signifiait être amis avec le Survivant ou juste trainer à ses cotés. Ils ont compris que se trouver à moins d'un mètre de moi implique un certain risque, un risque mortel… Alors ils sont partis, ils m'ont abandonnés…_

_Ron est resté. Il m'a rassuré .Il m'a consolé. Il m'a serré dans ses bras quand il le fallait. Il a été là quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui, il a été là à un des moments les plus critiques de ma vie. Contrairement aux autres il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, jusqu'à…_

_Jusqu'à la mort de Sirius… Le dernier lien qui me rattachait à mes parents… J'ai cru que j'allais le sauver alors qu'en vérité je ne faisais que creuser sa tombe… Quoi que je fasse les gens autour de moi semblent mourir, ils tombent comme des mouches, et à chaque fois je souffre un peu plus… _

_Ron s'est éloigné de moi à son tour. Et je n'ai pas esquissé un seul geste pour le retenir. Et s'il était le prochain… Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami, mon premier ami, meurt par ma faute…_

_On nous appelle toujours le Trio inséparable, lui, Hermione et moi… Mais ce n'est plus comme avant, parfois nous nous retrouvons ensemble, par hasard, tous les trois mais c'est plus par habitude que par réelle amitié, et si un jour j'étais en danger, ils ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour me venir en aide. _

_Hermione a beaucoup changée. Nous n'avons plus échangé un mot depuis une éternité, après tout, depuis la mort de Sirius tout le monde me traite différemment. Elle est plus sur d'elle-même et passe la majeure partie de son temps enfermée à la bibliothèque, je sais qu'elle travaille sur quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais elle ne nous en a pas touchée un mot. _

_Tout est si différent d'avant… _

_D'un pas lent je sors de notre dortoir sans que personne ne remarque ma disparition. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être devenu l'homme invisible. Je marche sans trop me presser vers la Grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, tout seul. Encore. Taciturne et solitaire voilà, celui que je suis devenu. _

_J'entre dans la Grande Salle, la tête encore dans le brouillard après ce réveil matinal, je me dirige rapidement vers la table des Gryffondors sans croiser le regard d'aucuns de mes camarades, un exploit ! Assis confortablement sur le banc, je me sers copieusement une grande tasse de café, j'en ai bien besoin afin d'égayer un peu mes pensées et de me réveiller en douceur. J'avale avec délectation le liquide brulant en souriant. _

_- Bah, dis donc ! T'as l'air de l'apprécier ton café ! _

_Je relève brusquement la tête. Je ne connais pas cette voix. Je regarde autour de moi. La révélation qui frappe alors mon cerveau me fait plus d'effet qu'une douche froide. Pour être réveillé maintenant, je suis réveillé ! Je suis à la table des Serpentards ! Par Merlin, comment ai-je atterri là ? Je croise le regard moqueur de Pansy Parkinson, elle m'adresse un bref sourire méprisant avant de reprendre sa conversation avec une des filles de sa maison, Millicent, je crois. Les autres Serpentard ne m'accordent pas la moindre attention et me laisse finir mon petit déjeuner tranquillement, même Draco Malfoy ne fait que murmurer un vague « Potty dés le matin et à ma table en plus quelle chance ! Ça promet d'être la pire journée de toute mon existence ! ». _

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, je me rends en cours de Métamorphose d'un pas joyeux. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de manger à la table des Serpentards qu'à celle des Gryffondors où Colin me harcèle pour obtenir des photos de moi ou des autographes !_

* * *

_Le cours passe. Je ne rate pas un seul des sortilèges proposés. Je m'ennuie. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à coté de qui m'asseoir, quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais faire des Batailles de Cartes Explosives ou un simple jeu de morpions, mais non… _

_Une pensée folle traverse mon esprit embrumé… Et si je continuais à m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards…_

_Discrètement, je tourne ma tête vers le fond de la salle. J'observe les Serpentards disséminés dans le coin le plus reculé de la classe, tapis dans l'ombre, comme à l'affut du moindre danger. Leurs positions respectives traduisent clairement un malaise évident, ils sont sur la défensive. Je suis surpris de constater qu'ils semblent redouter quelque chose et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils préfèrent rester entre eux, à l'abri. Leurs petits airs supérieurs ne sont peut être qu'une façade, le dédain, le mépris que j'ai souvent aperçu dans leurs yeux masquent sans doute une étincelle de vulnérabilité et peut être un soupçon de détresse dissimulé sous un masque d'indifférence passive. _

_D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, les Serpentards, se sont toujours installés le plus loin possible de Mcgonagall et de la horde de Gryffondor dont je faisais autrefois partie intégrante. On accuse toujours Rogue de favoritisme mais c'est loin d'être la vérité, tous les autres professeurs semblent avoir conservés quelque chose de la rancœur et de la rivalité qui existe et fait des ravages entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il n'est pas le seul. Chaque professeur a gardé au fond de lui certains des préjudices véhiculés par sa propre maison. Et chaque professeur traite Serpentard de façon tout à fait intolérante. Rogue, en favorisant les Serpents rétablit l'équilibre, la justice. Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Trenalwey, Septima... Ils mettent tous les Serpentards à l'écart, ils portent sur eux un regard plus ferme, plus dur, plus stricts, ils ne leur font pas de cadeaux. Quand un Serpents lève la main dans une salle de classe, alors même que celle d'Hermione est au repos, la plupart des professeurs ignorent cet état de fait. Et comment gagner des points dans ces conditions ? Pas étonnant qu'ils luttent cette année encore pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ! Nos professeurs sont restés de grands enfants quand il s'agit des Serpentard… Dumbledore a beau prêcher la tolérance et l'unité entre les quatre maisons si les professeurs eux même ne la respecte pas, comment sommes nous supposés agir en adulte et tendre la main à nos pires ennemis ? Et la guerre…_

_La guerre n'arrange rien… Elle fait rage à l'extérieur de nos murs, et les Serpentards sont de plus en plus isolés, ils sont seuls face à nos préjugés, on les traite comme des étrangers, comme si chacun d'entre eux avait inscrit en lettre capitale le mot MANGEMORT à l'encre noire sur le front. On les traite en parias, il y a un amalgame qui est fait entre Serpentard et Mangemort, comme si être l'un c'était forcément devenir l'autre… Peut être que si quelqu'un leur montrait un peu de sympathie, leur montrait un nouveau chemin, une autre voie, ils pourraient dépasser la vision archaïque de leurs parents sur les Moldues et la valeur du sang. Si on ne croit pas en eux, comment peuvent-ils avoir le courage de croire en eux et de changer ? Peut être… Enfin surement que pour certains d'entre eux changer est impossible, oui je pense à Draco Malfoy entre autre, la cruauté lui a été enseigné à la naissance, mais peut être que cela vaudrait le coup de leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas tout seul, que le camp de la lumière est prêt à leur tendre la main… Même si c'est surement voué à l'échec… Il faudrait pour cela réussir à les approcher, à craquer leur masques impassibles et leur armures de glaces constituées de remarques sarcastiques… _

_Je secoue la tête pour chasser de mes pensées toutes ces contemplations sur le statut des Serpentards. Je devrais me concentrer sur moi, sur ma vie, sur le désastre ambulant que je suis devenu et pas sur eux. Ce n'est parce que j'ai pris une fois le petit déjeuner avec ces créatures que je dois envisager de les prendre sous mon aile, je ne fraterniserai pas avec l'ennemi ! Mais est ce que ce sont vraiment des ennemis maintenant que toute la maison Gryffondor m'a tournée le dos ? Je suis tout seul maintenant… Et les détourner des Mangemorts pourrait être une avancée grandiose dans la guerre, sans nouvelles recrues Voldemort n'ira pas très loin… Argh ! _

_Mes pensées reviennent inlassablement vers les Serpents. Je n'arrive pas à en détacher mon regard. Ils sont si différents des autres. Je me sens attiré par cette différence. Après tout, le Choixpeau magique lors de la répartition en première année m'avait bien dit que j'accomplirais de grandes choses chez les Serpentards… Je venais de me faire mon premier ami, Ron, j'étais tellement heureux à cette époque là, je venais de rencontrer Dra…Malfoy également, et après sa répartition et avoir appris que le meurtrier de mes propres parents était allé chez les Serpents j'avais supplié le vieux Choixpeau de m'envoyer ailleurs… Peut être que c'était une erreur… ? Ou peut être pas… _

_Je me retourne complètement pour dévisager les Serpentards plus attentivement. Je me rends compte alors que jamais auparavant je n'avais pris la peine de les considérer comme de véritables êtres humains. C'est stupide mais dans ma tête, ils ont toujours été mes ennemis, les grands « méchants», ceux qui feraient n'importe quoi pour que mon monde ne tourne plus rond… Je ne voyais le monde qu'en noir et blanc, d'un coté il y avait les gentils, ceux qui œuvraient pour le bien composé majoritairement de Gryffondors, et de l'autre les grands méchants pas beau, avec à leur tête le plus méchant de tous les méchants, un chauve sans nez, j'ai nommé Voldemort. Finalement, peut être que le monde n'est ni noir ni banc, ce n'est sans doute qu'une infinité de nuances de gris… _

_La première chose qui attire mon regard c'est une auréole de cheveux d'un blond platine ensoleillé. Draco est au centre des Serpents. Je remarque alors qu'il agit tout à fait différemment que lors de nos altercations. Ses yeux orageux pétillent de malice et d'intelligence. Son habituel rictus a été remplacé par une expression détendue ou presque… Ses traits sont plus doux, moins crispés que lorsqu'il daigne m'adresser la parole. Il y a quelque chose de magnétique qui se dégage de lui, sa confiance en lui irradie de sa personne. J'observe ses mains s'agiter au fur et à mesure qu'il parle avec sa voisine Pansy, il a des belles mains, des mains fines et gracieuses… Tout dans sa personne respire la grâce et la noblesse. Il est presque beau lorsqu'il n'a pas cette expression de constant déplaisir sur le visage… Ses longue jambes sont étendue il est assis de manière totalement décontractée, il s'est à moitié retourné pour écouter Blaise lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, il éclate de rire sous mes yeux. Je suis perplexe… Jamais je ne l'avais vu rire de cette façon, ce n'est ni un rire moqueur, ni un rire sarcastique, il n'y a pas de mépris ni de dédain dans ce rire là, c'est un rire enjoué, agréable. Je souris. Peut être que le cas de ma Némésis n'est pas si désespéré après tout... Je me force à arrêter de sourire et passe lentement la main dans mes cheveux. Mon regard se dirige à nouveau droit vers Dra… Malfoy, je me force à me concentrer sur les autres membres de sa petite bande de Serpentards. _

_Les Serpentards forment un groupe soudé, c'est l'une des premières choses qui me frappent. Tout un tas de petits gestes sont là pour me le prouver. Ils forment un ensemble solidaire. Je vois Crabbe et Goyle secouer la tête d'un air désespéré et agiter leur baguette devant leur petites souris sans plus d'effet que de produire de vagues étincelles rouges inefficaces, aussitôt Parkinson, Zabini, Bulstrode, et Malfoy accourent à leur secours pour les aider. J'observe Blaise expliquer patiemment à Goyle, ou est ce Crabbe ? comment réussir la métamorphose, tout est dans le poignet, dans la baguette. Ce n'est pas tout, je constate que les Serpentards s'encouragent constamment les uns les autres. Ils blaguent, ils s'amusent, ils bavardent. Ils ne sont pas les êtres froids et impénétrables qu'ils veulent paraitre, je découvre qu'ils sont vraiment proches les uns des autres. Ils sont tous liés par une amitié qui semblent si solide. Je vois Blaise raconter une histoire qui semble hilarante à Millicent Bulstrode qui cache tant bien que mal ses éclats de rire derrière sa main. Draco et Pansy continuent d'aider Crabbe et Goyle qui semblent encore avoir du mal avec la métamorphose que le reste de la classe est déjà parvenu à maitriser. _

_Je m'intéresse de plus prés au couple star des Serpentards. Pansy et Draco. Elle le touche dés qu'elle en a l'occasion le bras, l'épaule, elle semble avoir besoin de le toucher pour s'assurer de sa réalité, et il lui offre quelques uns de ses sourires enchanteurs. Ils travaillent ensemble en une synchronisation parfaite. Ils discutent, leurs yeux brillent de bonheur. Ils forment vraiment un joli couple ces deux là, j'aimerais bien moi aussi avoir quelqu'un comme ça… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite… _

_Trop distrait par mes réflexions, je ne remarque pas Ron s'approcher du fond de la salle. Il est trop tard lorsque je remarque enfin les cris d'encouragement et les acclamations chuchotés par mes camarades Griffons. Ron s'arrête enfin à mi chemin des Serpentards. Il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointe en direction de Crabbe qui s'acharne toujours à métamorphoser sa souris grise. Il murmure un sort dans un souffle. _

_Et soudain la bulle de bonheur des Serpents semble exploser. Malfoy et les autres semblent ravaler leurs sourires, ils remettent leurs masques, ils reprennent de leur impassibilité, ils ont à nouveau l'air d'une meute de loup, à l'affut, prête à montrer les crocs au moindre danger. _

_La souris commence à enfler et enfler et enfler sur la table de Crabbe sous les yeux ébahis de Mcgonagall et de la moitié de la salle. Elle finit par exploser en une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or. _

_Un capharnaüm sans nom s'empare alors de la petite salle de classe poussiéreuse. Capharnaüm qui se transforme très vite en un duel rangé Gryffondor contre Serpentards. Les sorts fusent d'un coté comme de l'autre. Les tables ont étés retournées de manière à pouvoir servir de bouclier. Mcgonagall s'époumone toute seule au milieu de ce chaos. La moindre provocation fait exploser les Serpents comme les Griffons en cette sombre période. Je n'ai pas bougé, je suis resté assis à ma place au milieu des hostilités. Je suis toujours seul ces derniers temps et me mêler à cette bataille ne me ramènera pas mes amis, je préfère rester là et observer. _

_Alors que Mcgonagall s'écharne à rétablir l'ordre à plein poumons, je regarde les Gryffondors. Ils forment un groupe désordonné, aujourd'hui à mes yeux ils apparaissent comme une bande d'écervelés irréfléchis et menaçants. Quel besoin avait Ron de provoquer les Serpentards, non mais franchement ! En ce moment n'importe quel prétexte est bon pour se battre avec les Serpents après tout ce ne sont qu'une petite bande de mangemorts pourris gâté… N'importe quoi… Enfin il n'y a pas si longtemps je pensais exactement la même chose, c'est comme si j'avais longtemps été aveugle et qu'aujourd'hui j'ouvrais enfin les yeux. Les Gryffondor ne valent vraiment pas mieux que les Serpent en réalité… _

_Quelque chose dans ce que j'ai observé chez les Serpentards m'appelle. Je me sens attiré vers leur différence. J'ai envie de vivre, d'apprendre à exister dans un groupe soudé comme celui-ci et ne plus voir les gens m'abandonner comme Ron et Mione l'ont fait… J'ai envie de me sentir entouré comme avant, même si ça ne sera jamais véritablement comme avant, pas sans mes deux premiers et meilleurs amis, je veux vivre un rêve, je veux vivre l'impossible. _

_Je suis seul, toujours seul. Et j'en suis malade d'être seul. Je suis malade de solitude. Je veux juste trouver un endroit où je me sens complètement à ma place. _

_Décidément je m'assiérais bien à la table des Serpentards… _

* * *

_A la sortie de la salle de métamorphose, je sens quelqu'un me bousculer en me dépassant brusquement. Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration alors que le contenu de mon sac se répand sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je me baisse en soupirant à nouveau pour ramasser mon fatras de parchemins de livres, d'encre et de plumes éparpillé sur le sol de pierres froides. La personne qui vient de me bousculer se retourne alors vers moi, ses yeux orageux lançant des éclairs de venin glacés. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy… Quelle chance ! Décidément ! _

_- Regarde où tu mets les pieds Potty ! Tu gènes ! _

_- Te fous pas de ma gueule Malfoy, il y a que toi qui cherches la merde là ! Je m'exclame en rangeant rageusement mes bouquins dans mon sac. _

_Il s'approche de moi à grands pas, tous emplis d'une colère froide et silencieuse. Je suis agenouillé sur le sol à ramasser les derniers parchemins qui trainent encore à terre. Il pose ses yeux furieux, emplis de haine sur ma personne, un petit air supérieur clairement inscrit sur son visage. Ses poings se serrent, ses traits se crispent en un rictus de pur mépris avant qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche : _

_- On fait le malin, le balafré ? Je te signale que t'es tout seul actuellement, ta belette rousse de petit copain n'est pas là pour te défendre ! Pas de putain de prince charment roux pour te secourir Princesse ! Me cherche pas, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ! Tes petits copains de Gryffondor devrait arrêter de jouer avec nous parce qu'ils vont finir par nous trouver ! Ils devraient arrêter de parler de choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas… _

_Est-ce qu'il parle de la farce de Ron de tout à l'heure, des insultes qui ont suivies… ? Est-ce qu'il parle des nombreux « Mangemort » qui le suivent sur son passage, déguisé en une toux disgracieuse… ? Est-ce que… ça le touche ? Non pas possible, pas lui ! _

_- Les blagues gays ça devient légèrement lourds Blondie, change de disque par pitié… J'ai pas besoin de Ron pour me défendre, je te prends où tu veux quand tu veux… _

_Il éclate d'un petit rire moqueur, sans joie, sans chaleur, tellement différent de celui que j'avais entendu plus tôt, un rire cruel plein de mépris. _

_- Et après je dois arrêter mes insinuations, tu me fais rire Potty, tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis… C'est pas la peine de nier, il y a pas de mal à sortir du placard, mais bien que je sois flatté désolé toi et moi ça ne se fera pas… _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne disais pas… C'est pas ce que ! Grrrr ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça il comprend tout de travers ! Je boue de rage intérieurement ! Je finis de ramasser mes affaires en silence trop énervé pour continuer ce petit duel d'insultes inutiles. Je me relève lentement avant de me détourner et de me diriger à pas mesurés vers mon prochains cours. Il m'interpelle : _

_- Hé ! Potty attends j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! _

_Je me retourne d'un air las : _

_- Quoi, encore ? _

_- Restes là où es ta place Potter, contentes toi de tes amis griffons, on veut pas de toi parmi nous, on veut pas de toi à notre table, et surtout pas dés le matin, alors par pitié monsieur le survivant épargne nous ta présence, c'est étrange… Et juste déplacé ! Laisse nous tranquille. On a pas besoin de toi, on ne veut pas de toi ! _

_J'entends chaque mots, chaque syllabe se grave en moi au fer blanc, chacun de ses mots fait mal, pourtant je sais tout ça… Je sais que je n'ai rien à faire avec les Serpents, je le sais, je sais que ce n'est pas ma place, ce n'est pas vraiment le monde auquel j'appartiens… Et pourtant ses mots me font mal… Quelque part au fond de moi j'espérais… Pas qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouverts non, mais qu'ils soient… Indifférent à ma présence, pas hostile, qu'ils me laissent dans mon coin… Mais Ron non plus ne voudrait pas d'un Serpent parmi les Griffons, c'est juste… Anormal…Il protège son territoire, c'est normal, il protège les siens, c'est normal, et pourtant ça fait tellement mal, cette douleur me coupe presque la respiration… J'espérais qu'avec eux ce serait différent, qu'ils étaient différents, qu'on pourrait être différent ensemble, qu'ils comprendraient, la solitude, la guerre, la vie, la mort… _

_Je veux lui dire. Je veux lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit, que je ne m'assois pas à leur coté pour les espionner, pour leur faire du mal, que je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, que les Gryffondors m'ont lâchement abandonné, que je suis seul, que je ne suis pas une menace, que je suis fatigué de tout ça, fatigué du quotidien, de subir patiemment des cours qui ne servent à rien et d'attendre un combat contre le mal en personne qui n'arrive jamais, je suis fatigué d'attendre que la mort vienne me trouver. Mais pourquoi devrais-je lui dire ? On n'est pas ami, plutôt l'inverse en fait. J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Je ne peux pas lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas. Je déglutis difficilement. Me ravisant je lance une demie vérité en passant la main dans mes cheveux emmêlés: _

_- Je ne suis pas un vrai Gryffondor… Ouvre les yeux Malfoy ! Quand c'est la dernière fois que tu m'as vu avec eux ! Ça fait des siècles que je ne traine pas avec eux, je suis tout seul Malfoy, tout seul ! Et pour ce matin, j'étais juste… Dans le brouillard, à moitié endormi, excuse-moi de m'être assis à ta putain de table sans y avoir été invité ! Je suis juste très fatigué… _

_Une vague expression de surprise, de pur choc, passe un moment sur les traits de Malfoy suivie rapidement d'un sourire purement diabolique. _

_- Ooooooh… Pauvre petit Harry Potter, pauvre survivant défiguré, pauvre petite chose hanté par les fantômes de son passé… Pauvre, pauvre, Potter rongé par la solitude, tellement désespéré qu'il a besoin de Serpentards… T'as plus d'amis Potter, ils ont enfin compris à quel point tu étais pathétique ! Même la belette et Miss je sais tout t'ont laissés tomber… Comment tu vas faire maintenant pour sauver le monde, princesse, hein ? _

_A nouveau il éclate d'un rire froid et cruel. C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je sens la rage me prendre à la gorge. Comment ose-t-il ? Mes paupières brulent de larmes contenues, ma gorge brule d'insultes, j'ai envie de hurler, de frapper… Comment peut-il ? J'ai à peine conscience de mes poings qui se serrent jusqu'à entamer vicieusement la chair de ma main. Ma vision devient flou, je m'entends vaguement hurler des insanités à Draco, tout se passe comme si ce n était plus moi qui me contrôlait. Je m'élance sur ma Némésis, et je plaque violemment Draco contre le mur le plus proche. J'ai envie d'abimer son beau visage angélique, j'ai envie de le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir à l'instant. Je sens sa respiration précipitée sur mon visage, je contemple un instant ses deux orages affolés par ma réaction aussi soudaine qu'inhabituelle. Je respire difficilement, je suis essoufflé, il est à ma merci… J'ai envie de… De lui faire ravaler ses paroles, de lui faire mal, de lui faire comprendre qu'il vient de dépasser les bornes… Je le sens lutter pour retrouver sa liberté. Je l'entends m'insulter de plus en plus fort, ces insultes résonnent étrangement dans ma tête. Il essaye de me pousser, je ne l'entends pas, je ne l'écoute pas… _

_Je ne veux pas être seul, c'est la seule pensée cohérente qui m'obsède alors que je lève mon poing crispé en l'air afin de frapper Draco, je veux frapper son visage comme il a frappé mon cœur… Je m'élance et attend rageusement la collision fatidique… Mon poing rencontre soudainement le mur, et une douleur fulgurante me traverse de part en part, une douleur qui a sur moi l'effet d'une véritable douche froide, mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Est-ce que j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Heureusement que ce crétin de débile arrogant a évité le coup…_

_Je m'éloigne peu à peu de Draco le libérant de mon emprise. Non mais franchement à quoi je pensais ? Je ne pensais pas voilà bien le problème, pour la première fois depuis des semaines je ne pensais pas… _

_- Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends Potter ? s'exclame Draco d'un ton où perce clairement une colère presque palpable. _

_Sa chemise est toute froissée, sa cravate est de travers, ses yeux brillent de haine. Je ne réponds pas, il hausse les épaules dans un mouvement d'indifférence, il me lance un dernier regard furibond avant de s'éloigner d'un pas précipité pour rejoindre ses camarades Serpents. Tout en marchant il lance un dernier : _

_- Va te faire soigner Potty ! _

_A ses derniers mots je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je souris comme je n'ai pas souris depuis des semaines. Pour la première fois depuis des jours je me sens presque bien, presque moi-même. Je me sens vivant. Je suis vivant. Je ne suis plus comme un mort en sursis qui attend sa condamnation presque avec impatience. Je me sens vivant, vivant ! Je me sens vivant et tout cela c'est grâce à un certain Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Grâce à un putain de Serpentard ! Un Serpentard qui a réussi en quelques phrases à me rappeler ce que c'était d'être vivant, d'être moi, d'être Harry Potter ! _

_Tout ça grâce à un Serpentard, s'asseoir à leur table une fois de plus s'avérera peut être une bénédiction finalement…_

* * *

_Les jours suivants je continue de m'asseoir constamment à la table des Serpentards… Chaque matin, en me réveillant, j'attends avec impatience ce moment si particulier, j'attends avec impatience le moment où enfin j'aurai à nouveau la chance de m'asseoir parmi eux, d'être à leurs cotés, de pouvoir écouter leurs conversations matinales, les ragots qui circulent dans la salle commune des Serpents, j'adore les voir interagir les uns avec les autres. J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer mes matinées à observer une meute de loup plutôt qu'un nid de Serpents venimeux… _

_Ils sont si organisés, il existe une véritable hiérarchie chez les Serpentards. Et les septièmes années sont au sommet de la pyramide. Draco est véritablement le Prince des Serpys, tout le monde l'écoute et le respecte. Et ce n'est pas la peur qu'il leur inspire qui lui donne ce titre comme je l'ai toujours cru, non, il est véritablement là pour les autres, il prend soin d'eux, il leur offre sa protection. _

_Chaque Serpentard a un rôle bien déterminé au sein de la meute et s'y tient. Les premières années écoute sagement les conseils des plus anciens, et demande régulièrement de l'aide pour leurs devoirs aux plus vieux. C'est extraordinaire vraiment quand on sait qu'Hermione a toujours refusé d'aider les plus jeunes, en répétant et je cite que « ce n'était qu'une perte de temps ! ». Les deuxième années sont disciplinés et s'occupent de répandre la plupart des rumeurs en espionnant les plus vieux, d'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont installés leur propre service d'espionnage, ils font payer les plus vieux en colportant et en racontant ce qu'ils ont appris, ce qui permet aux Serpentards d'avoir des dossiers compromettants sur chaque personne à Poudlard, ils sont capable de faire chanter n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment ! Et cela canalise l'énergie de ces petits monstres ! Les troisièmes années qui sont les plus insupportables au sein de la maison Gryffondor ont ouvert chez les Serpentards une agence matrimoniale ! Non je ne rigole pas et ça marche du tonnerre, personne ne sait qu'ils sont à l'origine de ce service mais beaucoup de Serdaigles, de Poufsouffles et même certains Gryffondors doivent leur relation de couple à ces petits entremetteurs ! Les quatrièmes années encadrent les plus jeunes, vérifient leurs devoirs, les aident, ils font office de tuteurs, et disposent d'une certaine autorité sur eux, ils ont le droit d'exiger d'eux certaine chose en échange de leur aide dans une certaine mesure. En cas d'abus c'est à Draco qu'il revient de trancher… Les cinquièmes années sont les plus calmes de la maison, ils ont plus d'autorité que les quatrièmes années mais ils en usent moins, ils se concentrent davantage sur eux même, ils essayent surtout de gagner les faveurs des plus vieux pour bénéficier de certains avantages. Les sixièmes années sont complètement immergés dans leur propre vie, ils sont centrés sur eux-mêmes et en particulier sur leur vie amoureuse. Les septièmes années quant à eux règnent en maitre sur tout ce petit monde. C'est impressionnant…_

_Et moi dans tout ça, je dois être le loup solitaire qui cherche à intégrer cette meute… Je me demande quelle serait ma place parmi les loups… Je rêve tout bas d'en faire parti… _

_Chaque matin, lorsque je prends place à leur table j'entends distinctement les grognements et les chuchotements de colère et de lassitude. Je sens leurs yeux se poser sur moi et me bruler de l'intérieur, j'écoute leurs interrogations énervées avec amusement « Mais pourquoi il s'obstine, on ne veut pas de lui ici ! ». Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire contre moi, je suis en sécurité sous les yeux attentifs des professeurs. Leurs quelques tentatives d'intimidations ont lamentablement échouées les une après les autres… Ils ont osés envoyés Crabbe et Goyle me menacer, ils m'ont encerclés en jouant avec leur poings, leur regards bovins se voulant effrayants. Je n'ai eu qu'à saisir ma baguette et murmurer un sortilège pour qu'ils déguerpissent en courant… Ils avaient déjà envoyés Draco, ils ont recommencés, mais rien de ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche ne m'atteignait vraiment… Résultat, je suis toujours là à leur table, et ils ne peuvent rien n'y faire. Ils se sont presque résignés à me voir là, ils s'asseyent le plus loin possible de mon humble personne et font de leur mieux pour ne pas me regarder. Ou alors pour me regarder avec leur regard le plus noir. _

_Les jours se sont peu à peu transformés en mois. Et je suis toujours là. A la mauvaise table, à la table des Serpentards. Beaucoup de Serpentards me jettent toujours des regards noirs lorsque je m'assieds à ma place habituelle, mon petit coin spécial parmi les Serpents. Des regards noirs capable de vous tuer un homme sur place… Mais cela ne me fait pas vraiment peur après tout je me suis battu en duel contre Voldemort en personne, je suis à peu prêt immunisé. Pourtant cette hostilité continue de me blesser, de me ronger de l'intérieur… Pendant tout ce temps j'ai essayé de mon mieux de faire abstraction des regards haineux, de l'animosité ambiante, des commentaires désobligeants…_

_Je suis tellement captivé par eux cela dit que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. A chaque insulte je réponds en souriant par une répartie saisissante. Peu à peu les Serpents s'habituent à ma présence, bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques éternels récalcitrants… _

_Un matin, alors que je prends place à la table des Serpentard, Draco se lève brusquement de son siège. En raclant le sol, le banc commun fait un bruit monstrueux, un bruit qui n'annonce rien de bon quant à la suite des évènements, un bruit d'apocalypse... Un silence total envahi tout à coup la grande salle, alors que tous les yeux se braquent sur la silhouette de Draco, debout, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il prépare un mauvais coup, ça c'est sur ! D'un geste lent et délibéré, Malfoy se saisit de sa coupe en argent ciselée posée en face de lui, remplie à ras bord de jus de citrouille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et pointe tout aussi délibérément sa baguette contre sa pomme d'Adam, j'entends un discret « Sonorus » alors qu'il commence à parler de sa voix magiquement amplifiée : _

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai récemment relu entièrement l'Histoire de Poudlard qui précise que Poudlard fut divisé en quatre maisons par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, et l'illustre Salazar Serpentard. Mais cette information est déjà connu de tous ici au château, non ce que j'ai découvert dans ce magnifique ouvrage c'est tout autre chose, il existe un code des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il fut créé en 1519 par Wyatt le Scientifique. Ce code regroupe toutes les règles par lesquelles sont régies les maisons de Poudlard, il dispose par ailleurs, que pour qu'un élève issu d'une autre maison prenne place parmi les membres d'une autre maison, cet élève en question, cet étranger, devra réunir la majorité des voies de la maison qu'il veut intégrer. A l'issue de ce vote il pourra se voir banni de la table à laquelle il souhaitait s'asseoir ainsi que de la salle commune et des dortoirs, ou il pourra se voir intégré à cette maison en tant que membre honoraire en plus de sa propre maison. _

_Mon cœur s'arrête pendant quelque secondes. Un gout métallique envahi ma bouche alors que je mords avec fureur ma lèvre inférieure. Mes poings se crispent de désespoir sous la table. Ma gorge se serre. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus erratique. Mes paupières brulent… Un putain de vote ! Je suis perdu… Avec un peu plus de temps j'aurais pu… Je secoue la tête violemment pour chasser ses pensées de ma tête, je ne dois pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas ici, je me concentre sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. _

_Un vacarme assourdissant s'est emparé de la Grande Salle suite à l'annonce de Draco. Les Serpentards constitue une des tables les plus silencieuses bien que l'annonce les concerne directement, ils se contentent du chuchoter frénétiquement entre eux en lançant des regards obliques et calculateurs vers Draco. Les Poufsouffles me pointent du doigt en gloussant et en hurlant des exclamations invraisemblables. Il y en a même un qui me fait de grands gestes vers moi pour m'inciter à m'enfuir du nid de Serpents. Ils sont très peu à comprendre que je suis là volontairement. Les Serdaigles eux sont tout excités à l'idée de ce code des maisons de Poudlard, une véritable trouvaille, ils s'extasient dessus à n'en plus finir. Les Gryffondors sont la véritable source de cette clameur, pour la première fois ils ont remarqué que le Survivant, le grand Harry Potter ne mange plus à leurs cotés, des cris d'indignation et de vengeance fusent de toute part, ils accusent tous les Serpentards de m'avoir attiré du mauvais coté de la force, mon Dieu… _

_J'aurais dû me douter que Draco mijotait quelque chose, cela fait des jours qu'il ne me fait plus aucune remarque quand je prends place à sa table, des jours qu'il ne dit plus rien, qu'il ne fait plus rien… Je comprends mieux son comportement aujourd'hui…_

_La surprise, le choc, la haine, toutes les expressions d'ahurissement passe tour à tour sur les visages de mes camarades. Ainsi que sur ceux de nos professeurs. _

_L'atmosphère atteint un tel degré de folie que bientôt Dumbledore est obligé d'intervenir, il se lève lentement de son grand fauteuil au bout de la salle, et frappe deux fois dans ses mains fines et ridées pour rétablir le calme, il passe une de ses mains dans sa longue barbe argentée avant de déclarer : _

_- Voyons, voyons… Calmons-nous mes enfants… Jeune Malfoy à qui faites vous référence exactement ? Hum… Je vois, Harry est assis parmi vous, tout au bout je crois, en effet, en effet, je n'avais pas remarqué, ma vue n'est pas celle qu'elle était autrefois voyez vous… Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy vous pouvez en effet procéder à un vote avec tous les membres de votre maison qui sera présidé par Séverus. Le vote aura lieu dés ce soir, et vous annoncerez au jeune Potter le résultat dés le lendemain matin… _

_- Très bien, je vous remercie Professeur. _

_Malfoy se rassied lentement sur son siège. Il me lance un de ses sourires diaboliques avant de se retourner pour discuter avec Pansy de ce retournement de situation. Il est fier de lui, ce con ! Je regarde une dernière fois la table des Serpentards, c'est surement la dernière fois que je la vois de cet angle là… Je soupire. J'ai envie de frapper, de tuer, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je me lève brusquement et me précipite en dehors de la Grande Salle. Je pensais enfin avoir trouvé ma place… D'un geste rageur j'essuie les larmes qui me montent en yeux… Et je m'élance en une course folle à travers les couloirs. Quand je m'arrête enfin je me trouve devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle me regarde avec dégout comme si elle savait pour cette histoire de table, instinctivement je sais que je ne peux pas me réfugier là. J'entends des pas dans le couloir ainsi que des éclats de voix. Ces voix me sont étrangement familières. Je devrais bouger mais je reste étonnamment paralysé. Ma gorge s'assèche, mes mains tremblent. Un sentiment de panique intense m'envahis. _

_Ron et Hermione apparaissent devant moi main dans la main, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient enfin sauté le pas. En me voyant, leur visages se durcissent, ils se figent, Ron joue avec ses poings d'un air menaçant, alors que Mione me lance des regards furibonds. Lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti ,ils s'approchent de moi. L'atmosphère devient plus lourde, plus intense, plus agressive. Hermione a sorti sa baguette, ça ne présage rien de bon. D'un geste désespéré, je cherche la mienne à mon tour mais c'est trop tard. D'une geste vif Mione murmure un sort dans sa barbe et je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur à plusieurs mètres du sol. _

_En me voyant, suspendu dans les airs sans aucun moyen de me défendre ou de simplement faire quelque chose, Hermione sourit, d'un sourire froid, en l'apercevant un frisson me parcoure, ce n'est plus la personne que je connaissais, la petite fille aux cheveux emmêlés, cette personne là semble avoir disparu… Et je n'aime pas ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Ron s'approche à son tour et passe un bras autour des épaules de Mione, il ne sourit pas lui au moins, il me regarde de son regard dur, une lumière brille dans ses yeux bleus, une pointe de tristesse peut être… Après tout j'ai trahi les Griffons… Il ouvre la bouche en premier alors que Mione continue de me dévisager de sons regard si froid : _

_- Comment est-ce que t'as pu Harry ? Comment t'as osé nous faire ça ? _

_Je ne réponds pas. Je déglutis visiblement. Qu'est ce que je peux dire ? Je les ai abandonné c'est vrai mais ils m'avaient déjà abandonnés eux même alors est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de me justifier maintenant…_

_- Il cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui Ron voilà tout, ça a été comme ça pendant toutes nos années à Poudlard et cela recommence aujourd'hui quoi de plus naturel ! Il veut avoir un projecteur braqué sur lui en permanence… Les interviews, les articles dans la Gazette du Sorciers, toutes ses aventures débiles, il n'y en avait que pour lui ! On avait beau l'aider, jamais on ne faisait mention du rôle que nous avions joué dans le monde d'Harry Potter, il n'y a qu'Harry Potter qui a de l'importance, il n'a jamais été notre ami Ron réveille toi, depuis le temps que je te le dis ! Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard grand bien lui fasse, qu'il s'asseye parmi les ordures, les petits crétins prétentieux, les putains de Mangemorts, c'est là qu'est sa place ! Il ne mérite pas que l'on fasse attention à lui, il ne mérite pas d'être aimer vu la façon dont il traite ses amis ! _

_Je savais qu'il n'était plus question que notre Trio renaisse de ses cendres mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à ses mots, des larmes envahissent mes yeux, des larmes que je peux plus contenir, elles roulent doucement sur mon visage, ces mots me blessent terriblement, je pensais que notre amitié avait compté à ses yeux, qu'elle ne s'était éloigné que par peur de mourir, pas qu'elle retournait Ron contre moi en lui vendant ses folies. Et il la croit… Son regard vacille un instant en me regardant, en voyant mes larmes, mais au lieu de prendre ma défense son bras se resserre sur les épaules d'Her… de Granger. _

_- T'as sans doute raison… Tu m'as déçu Harry, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça… Les Serpentards ? C'est l'ultime trahison, on les a toujours détesté, et maintenant tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'es l'un d'eux, que t'es un putain de Serpent ? _

_Ces paroles sont comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans la poitrine. J'arrive à peine à croire ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ouvre la bouche, et je dis d'une voix blanche : _

_- Je suis pas l'un d'eux Ron… T'as pas entendu Malfoy ? Il veut me virer… Et me parle pas de trahison tu veux ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus ma place chez les Gryffondors, aucun d'entre vous ne m'adresse la parole, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible, un mort vivant ! C'est plus une vie, c'est pour ça que je me suis assis parmi les Serpents figure toi parce que je suis tout seul, et qu'au moins eux ils m'adressaient la parole même si c'est pour m'insulter! _

_Ron referme la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Je sens l'hésitation dans son regard, la tristesse est de nouveau présente dans ses deux océans. Il sait que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort. A nouveau je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je les ravale fermement, l'adrénaline court dans mes veines et m'empêche de m'effondrer pour l'instant, il faut que je profite de ce moment. _

_- Bien sur qu'on ne t'adresse pas la parole, Potter, tu ne vaut rien, tes amis tu les traites comme des moins que rien, ils souffrent de ton comportement à chaque minute qui passe, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi et à ton succès, qu'à toi et à ton imminente bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand tu te préoccupes de tes amis, ils sont déjà morts, tombés comme des mouches ! On veut pas attraper la mort pour toi Potty accepte le ! _

_Je soupire et pousse un grognement de rage, j'ai envie de hurler de me jeter sur Mione et de lui arracher son sourire. Je me débats contre le sort qui me retient contre le mur avec la rage du désespoir, sans succès. Mon regard se pose sur Ron. Mon énergie se dissipe instantanément, je murmure : _

_- Ron… Me dis pas que tu crois à ses bêtises… Pas toi… _

_Nos regards se croisent, le sien brille d'incertitude, le mien doit luire de désespoir. Je l'entends à peine chuchoter : _

_- Je… Je ne sais pas Harry… Je… _

_Quelque chose en moi se brise. C'est la fin. Les larmes refont surface sur mes joues. C'est d'une vois atone que je m'entends déclarer : _

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'as toujours été jaloux de moi après tout ! _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Peut être pour lui faire mal… Parce que moi je souffre tellement d'avoir à perdre son amitié, je me sens désespéré à l'idée de les perdre tous les deus, mes deux meilleurs amis, pourquoi devons nous en passer par là ? Je me sens tellement mal alors que je vois le regard de Ron se remplir de haine, sa fureur éclate alors qu'il m'annonce : _

_- Maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir… _

_Je sens la colère percer dans chacun de ses mots. D'un pas lent il entraine Hermione vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui donne le mot de passe. Avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture laissée par le tableau, le dos tourné vers moi, d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas il me crache : _

_- Si tu te sens tellement bien chez les Serpents t'as qu'à y rester, t'as plus rien à faire ici ! Considères toi comme banni de Gryffondor… Au besoin on aura qu'à faire un vote… T'es tout seul Potter, compte plus sur moi pour protéger tes putains d'arrières…_

_Je le vois franchir l'embrasure qui fait office d'entrée à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Au moment où mes ex meilleurs amis disparaissent de ma vue le sort qui me maintenait en l'air s'arrête brusquement. Je tombe violement sur le sol. J'éclate en sanglot sans parvenir à m'en empêcher, je suis complètement désespéré… Après ce vote, je ne serais plus le bienvenu nulle part… _

* * *

_Après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable dans la Salle sur Demande, je me lève en grognant. Mon corps est perclus de courbatures, ma tête tourne, elle me fait un mal de chien. Je me lève doucement pour éviter toutes aggravations de la douleur qui me transperce de l'intérieur. En fronçant les sourcils, je me concentre un instant sur ce dont j'ai besoin, là, maintenant. Je fais d'abord apparaitre sur ma table de chevet un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Je l'avale à longues gorgées pour apaiser ma gorge en feu. Puis je me concentre à nouveau, cette fois pour faire apparaitre une jolie salle de bain proprette, avec une douche, un miroir, un lavabo, un beau tapi de bain, quelque chose de simple et d'efficace à la fois. Je me dirige lentement vers ces objets qui ont un moment occupés mes pensées et qui se révèlent dissimulés derrière une petite porte annexe blanche. _

_Je jette un coup d'œil bref dans le miroir lors de mon passage dans la salle de bain.. Ce que j'aperçois me laisse bouche bée. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ils ont même perdu quelque chose de leur ancienne vivacité. J'ai des cernes immenses sous mes petits yeux rougis. Mes cheveux sont emmêlés et ternes. Ma cicatrice est rouge feu, mon visage est couleur craie, j'ai une mine cadavérique. Mes lèvres sont sèches et gercées. Je ne ressemble vraiment à rien… J'ai véritablement la tête d'un homme fraichement déterré !_

_Alors que j'entre dans la douche, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser. A l'idée même du vote, je sens mes entrailles se contracter douloureusement, mon cœur se serrer, ma respiration s'accélérer, la souffrance à la seule idée de ne plus avoir de contact avec les Serpentards, de perdre ce dernier espoir, me coupe littéralement le souffle._

_Quand je sors enfin de ma douche brulante, mes cheveux ruissellent de perles d'eau, je les secoue brutalement avant de commencer à me sécher consciencieusement. Je m'habille le plus rapidement possible, cependant tous mes gestes sont maladroits, mes mains tremblent, le désespoir me serre la gorge alors que je brule à l'anticipation de ce qui va arriver._

_D'un pas lent je sors enfin de la Salle sur Demande. J'ai l'impression d'être un condamné à mort que l'on conduit à l'échafaud alors que je marche vers la Grande Salle. Mon heure semble avoir enfin sonnée… Quand je franchi les deux grandes doubles portes qui mène à la Grande Salle, je me rends à l'évidence, elle est vide… Ou presque… Je suis très en avance, TROP en avance… L'inquiétude me fait perdre la boule… Seuls quelques Serdaigles sont présent à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils discutent de vive voix sur un cours de runes antiques. A mon arrivée, ils se taisent un instant avant de se lancer dans des chuchotements frénétiques. L'un d'eux va même jusqu'à m'adresser de grands signes du bras pour que je vienne m'installer à coté d'eux. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de me diriger automatiquement à ma place. Ma place à la mauvaise table. La table des Serpentards… Une table qui pour l'instant est totalement déserte, mes mains sont moites à l'idée du vote. Des frissons d'angoisse me parcourent de la tête aux pieds. _

_J'attends… Pendant de longues et sinistres minutes j'attends. Cette attente est insupportable. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de patient. La patience ce n'est pas mon fort, je suis par nature quelqu'un d'impulsif, je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, c'est mon impuissance face à cette situation plus qu'autre chose qui me rend fou…Je sais que mon sort est déjà déterminé, que les dés ont déjà été jetés, que rien de ce que je pourrais faire maintenant ne pourra changer le résultat du vote. C'est tellement injuste… J'aurais voulu pouvoir leur parler, leur présenter ma défense, leur expliquer qui je suis, j'aurais voulu essayer, essayer de changer les choses… Mais c'est trop tard… _

_Finalement après cette attente qui m'a paru insoutenable, les quatre tables de la Grande Salle commencent enfin à se remplir. Les tables des Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle sont déjà complètes. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas encore arrivés, cependant plus de la moitié des Serpents sont déjà présents. Leurs visages sont impassibles, l'issue de vote reste secrète envers et contre tout…_

_Après quelques minutes encore, la totalité des élèves de Poudlard est finalement réunie dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs sont là également. Un grand silence pèse lourdement sur la pièce. Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine. Mes mains sont à nouveau prises de tremblement. Je transpire d'anxiété. Tous les regards sont posés sur moi, je me sens mal, je vais m'évanouir… Enfin Dumbledore se lève, un sourire malicieux sur ces lèvres, il passe une main dans sa longue barbe argentée, et annonce de sa voix grave et puissante : _

_- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans l'Histoire de Poudlard mes enfants… Comme vous le savez, hier soir dans le plus grand secret, les Serpentards ont procédés à un vote, il s'agissait de déterminer si le jeune Monsieur Potter, ici présent, pouvait devenir un membre honoraire à leur maison. Laissons-les, nous divulguer le résultat de ce vote, monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plait…_

_Je vois Malfoy se lever de mauvaise grâce avant de déclarer d'une voix sombre : _

_- Les Serpentards ont décidés que Potty pouvait rester à notre table, il est officiellement considéré selon le code des maisons de Poudlard comme un membre honoraire de la maison Serpentards… Je tiens à préciser que les votes étaient très serrés, ça s'est jouer à un cheveu,, un cheveux de trop si vous voulez mon avis…_

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je… Je peux rester ! Ils m'acceptent parmi eux ! Le soulagement m'envahis, un sourire éclatant s'empare de mon visage à m'en faire craquer les fossettes, c'est… C'est incroyable. Des larmes de joies perlent de mes yeux émeraude… Je suis tellement soulagé, c'est un poids de moins sur ma poitrine… _

_Pour la première fois je vois quelques uns des masques des Serpentards se fissurer, certains applaudissent, d'autres me sourient ouvertement, d'autre encore me jettent des regards toujours plus menaçant, mais même ça ne m'atteint plus aussi farouchement qu'avant, je suis le bienvenu chez les Serpentard ! C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise enfin, comme si j'avais trouvé ma place des années après l'avertissement du Choixpeau magique. _

_Dumbledore reprend la parole, il poursuit son discours sur l'unité mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Je suis tout à la joie d'être là. Finalement je sens quelqu'un me pousser brusquement du coude je me retourne pour me retrouver face à face avec… Nulle autre que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Nerveusement je passe la main dans mes cheveux avant de demander d'une voix timide : _

_- Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_Je vois Pansy m'adresser un sourire éblouissant avec étonnement, rien à voir avec son habituelle expression de mépris. Elle répond : _

_- On voulait te souhaiter la bienvenue voyons ! T'es presque l'un de nous maintenant !_

_Je lui jette un regard confus, Pansy Parkinson me souhaite la bienvenue chez les Serpents ? Bientôt Voldy voudra que l'on soit potes tout les deux… C'est surréaliste ! Si on m'avait dit ça ne serais-ce que l'année dernière, j'aurais flanqué un coup de poing à l'imbécile qui aurait osé me prédire mon avenir… Mon Dieu… _

_- La bienvenue… ? Je pensais que t'étais dans le camp de Dra… Malfoy… Je veux dire, on s'est toujours détesté, non ? _

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis adresse un regard complice à Millicent. _

_- Ok, t'as vraiment rien appris en déjeunant tous les jours à cette table pendant tout ce temps, hein ? D'ailleurs, figures toi que la première fois que tu t'es installé là c'est grâce à moi que Vince et Greg ne t'ont pas expulsé comme un malpropre... _

_Dire que je suis surpris serait-un euphémisme, malgré moi je lance : _

_- Vraiment, mais pourquoi ? _

_- Les Serpentards savent tout sur tout le monde Potter ! Tu dois au moins savoir ça non ? _

_Je hoche la tête avec incertitude. Elle reprend : _

_- On sait tout sur tout le monde, et jusqu'à maintenant tu étais l'ennemi public n°1 des Serpentards, on avait donc un dossier encore plus complet sur toi ! On sait tous qui tu es, comment tu réagis, ce que tu attends, qui sont tes amis, tes ennemis, etc… Je suis une des personne les mieux informée ici à Poudlard, quand tu t'es assis à notre table pour la première fois je savais déjà comment les Gryffondor te traitait, et à quel point tu en souffrais, l'ancien Potter intrépide et détestable avait disparu c'est pour ça que j'ai retenu Greg et Vince ce jour là. Je voulais voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Il se trouve que tu représentes aujourd'hui pour nous une occasion inespérée Potter ! _

_- Et c'est pour ça qu'on a encouragé certains Serpentards à voter en ta faveur ! En allant contre tous les ordres de Draco… finit Millicent en souriant avec malice. _

_Je lui rends son sourire presque malgré moi avant de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension : _

_- Une… Occasion inespérée… ? Je… J'avoue, je suis un peu perdu là…_

_- T'es un putain de combattant de la lumière Potter, réfléchis ! Me hurle Pansy avec hargne. _

_Ces paroles me font l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils ne m'ont accepté parmi eux que pour mieux me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'aurai dû m'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je m'emporte, mes yeux verts lance des éclairs alors que je me lève violemment : _

_- Sérieusement ? Vous avez fait tout ça pour mieux me piéger ? Pour me livrer à Voldy et vous attirer ses bonnes grâces, vous êtes stupides ou quoi il ne vous remerciera qu'à coup de Doloris ! _

_Pansy me jette un regard noir plein de fureur avant de m'ordonner : _

_- Assis, Potter ! Assied- toi maintenant ! _

_Je lui obéis malgré mon envie de déguerpir à toutes jambes, c'est qu'elle fait peur la Parkinson ! Je vois Millicent m'adresser un sourire moqueur avant de détourner les yeux. _

_- Pas du tout Potter ! C'est tout le contraire ! Grâce à toi, on a enfin l'opportunité de changer de camps ! Tu ne t'imagines pas le nombre d'entre nous qui sont dégoutés par l'attitude servile de nos parents, par ce sang mêlé qui prétend nous contrôler, s'emparer de nos vies pour les jeter aux orties, nous accabler de douleur et de préjugés, nous empêcher de vivre nos propres vies comme on l'entend. On est presque tous dans cette situation bien qu'ils existent quelques fanatiques qui nous obligent à surveiller nos paroles, et nos actes… On est tous obligés de paraitre être des futurs Mangemorts, parce qu'on est surveillé en quasi permanence mais tu peux nous offrir la protection nécessaire à notre changement de camp, grâce à toi on pourra sans doute affronter nos parents… Car cette guerre de notre coté en tous cas c'est surtout un déchirement familial… _

_Après sa longue tirade Pansy laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement. Alors que Millicent acquiesce à ses paroles d'un air grave. Elle prend la parole à son tour : _

_- On a besoin de toi Potter, surtout les plus jeunes, on peut pas les laisser servir de recrue pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils sont trop jeunes pour la guerre…_

_Je me rappelle que Millicent à une petite sœur en première année, sans doute une des raisons de sa subite prise de conscience. Je ne me doutais pas que des idées de révolution germaient déjà dans les petites têtes des Serpentards. C'est incroyable. Je suis époustouflé, lutter contre ses propres parents, c'est… Fou… Prendre conscience des erreurs de ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des héros… C'est dur, c'est la guerre…Je comprends leur besoin d'aide, cette situation doit être intenable… _

_- Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas gober des mouches ! _

_Pansy me tire la langue d'un air joueur, puis reprenant son sérieux, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et demande : _

_- Alors… Tu vas nous aider Potter ? C'est donnant-donnant tu sais, on t'a accepté parmi nous, on est dans la même galère maintenant tu dois nous aider ! _

_Je lui souris et acquiesce : _

_- Bien sur, je ferais ce que je peux dans la mesure de mes moyens ! _

_Je vois des larmes de joie envahir ses yeux, qu'elle essuie sur sa manche avant de s'élancer dans mes bras. Elle me serre si fort contre elle que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer, Millicent regarde la scène les yeux rieurs, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorsqu'elle me lâche enfin je soupire de soulagement. Millicent continue de rire avant de me dire : _

_- Je suis contente que ces menus détails soient enfin réglés ! Au fait, Potter, enfin Harry, tu viens à la fête de demain ? _

_- La fête ? Quelle fête ? _

_- Salle commune, 19h, on t'attendra là bas Potty ! Sois pas en retard ! _

_Millicent m'ébouriffe les cheveux en riant puis se lève en entrainant Pansy dans son sillage et en me criant un « A demain ! » tonitruant. Je les regarde s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. _

* * *

_Au détour d'un couloir, je croise le regard orageux de Draco Malfoy, il se précipite vers moi flanqué par ses deux chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils m'encerclent rapidement, leurs yeux luisant de cruelles intentions. Je les observe, tour à tour, avec attention de manière à savoir à quoi m'attendre. Crabbe et Goyle ont pratiquement la même expression sur le visage. Ils semblent déterminés. Ils lancent également périodiquement des coups d'œil inquiet à Malfoy. C'est sans doute sur ses ordres qu'ils sont là. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement envie de se trouver en face de moi. Ce n'est que par loyauté qu'ils ont suivit Malfoy on dirait… Malfoy est entouré d'une immense aura de rage et de haine. Etre si prêt de lui me brule de l'intérieur et me pique les yeux. Ses yeux brillent de fureur contenue. Son visage est crispé par la colère, il serre sa baguette avec énervement. _

_Avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir la mienne à mon tour, je devrais la laisser toujours à portée de main, Malfoy me plante la pointe de sa baguette magique sous la gorge en me fixant. Ses yeux argentés me lancent des éclairs, je sens sa respiration caresser ma joue, il a le souffle court de colère. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas bougés, ils se contentent de surveiller les arrières de Malfoy passivement. Il s'approche de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille : _

_- Renonce ! _

_Alors que mes yeux sont attachés à sa baguette magique, je déglutis avec peine avant de demander confusément : _

_- Renoncer… A quoi ? _

_Il roule des yeux visiblement, avant de reprendre une expression méprisante, il me crache : _

_- Par Merlin ! Aux Serpentards, Potter ! De quoi tu veux que je sois en train de parler ? Je te l'ai dit je te le répète, ce n'est pas ta place, ils ne veulent pas de toi parmi eux…_

_Oh alors c'est ça ! Une nouvelle tentative d'intimidation… Je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je repense à Pansy et Millicent, à toutes ces personnes susceptibles de changer de camps, à tous ceux que je pourrais peut être aider, et je lâche : _

_- Pourquoi je renoncerais ? Ils ont votés, je te signale, Blondie ! S'ils ne voulaient pas de moi pourquoi voter en ma faveur, hein ? Pas la peine de me faire un caca nerveux parce que t'as pas eu ce que tu voulais Malfoy ! _

_Il se fige un instant avant d'éclater de son rire sans chaleur. _

_- Pauvre Potty… T'es vraiment bouché, hein ? Ils n'ont pas voté pour que tu restes par pure bonté d'âme, par charité ! Tout ça c'est complètement stratégique ! Il se fiche que tu crèves dans ta putain de solitude ! Ils se foutent totalement que tes crétins d'amis t'es laissé tomber ! Ils ne veulent pas de toi ! Ils ne vont pas devenir tes nouveaux amis. Ils veulent livrer, le grand Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ce n'est pas ta putain de place…_

_Je reste sans voix… Est-ce qu'il est inquiet pour moi… ? Parce que je serais en danger une fois tombé au cœur de son nid de serpents ? Non ! Surement pas ! C'est de Malfoy dont on parle là ! Il cherche surement à me faire peur pour que j'abandonne, il me déteste, pire, il me hait ! Il ne veut sans doute pas de moi dans sa salle commune ou à sa table. Ma seule vue le dégoute. Je réajuste mes lunettes sur mon nez avant de déclarer : _

_- Je suis un grand garçon, Malfoy, j'ai pas peur de tes petits copains, ni de Voldemort, je ne tremble pas à son nom, et je sais me défendre alors lâche moi ! _

_- T'as pas idée dans quoi tu mets les pieds Potter…_

_Je sens la pression sur ma gorge disparaitre alors qu'il tourne les talons d'un pas vif, sa cape virevolte sur son passage. Crabbe et Goyle se précipite à sa suite. Je les regarde s'éloigner en me demandant avec inquiétude ce qui m'attend parmi les Serpents. Apparemment les Serpentard sont un camp divisé, il semble y avoir les fanatiques de Voldy d'un coté et les incertains de l'autre. A qui me fier ? Pansy me ment-elle pour mieux m'attirer dans ses filets ? Draco cherche-t-il à me protéger ? Décidément cette journée prend une tournure de plus en plus étrange…_

* * *

_Je me mords sauvagement la lèvre d'anxiété en me balançant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne sais même pas sur quel pied danser avec ces satanés Serpentards ! Et si tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade ? Si cette invitation si spontanée n'était qu'un leurre ? Si cette fête n'était qu'une de leurs immondes machinations ? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis là, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, les yeux écarquillés par la peur d'être rejeter. Je fixe d'un air stressé le mur nu et humide situé dans les profondeurs des cachots glacés qui mène au repère des Serpents, je me passe la main dans les cheveux et je pousse un soupir agacé. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis absolument mort de trouille… Alors qu'à seulement quelques pas se trouve une fête pleine de serpents prêts à exploiter la moindre de mes faiblesses ! Allons Harry, ressaisis-toi ! Tu es le Survivant, l'ex Golden Boy des Gryffondors, le grand Harry Potter, ce n'est pas un petit nid de Serpents de rien du tout qui va m'effrayer, si ? Non, je ne me laisserais pas intimider ! J'ai choisi de m'incruster parmi les Serpys à moi de jouer maintenant, je vais leur prouver qu'Harry Potter est un lion plein de bravoure jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de les observer, de les approcher, leur parler dans leur environnement ! Et peut être même que je pourrais essayer de leur montrer que quelque soit la situation dans laquelle ils se sont empêtrés, il reste encore une lueur d'espoir… Enfin croire que je vais changer leur opinion sur la guerre ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres en un seul coup de baguette magique ça reste un brin optimiste… Bref, allons-y ! _

_Je prends une grande inspiration et j'essaye de calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur toujours battant, je déglutis visiblement tout en murmurant le mot de passe d'une voix rauque et je m'engouffre rapidement à travers le passage libéré par le mur cachant l'entrée vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. _

_Je pénètre alors pour la seconde fois de toute mon existence dans l'immense Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il s'agit d'une longue salle souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Sur les murs sont disposés avec gout diverses banderoles et drapeaux aux couleurs des verts et argents. De petites sphères de lumière éclairent la pièce en flottant paresseusement dans les airs conférant une atmosphère intime à l'ensemble du tableau. De grands fauteuils confortables et ornementés de diverses créatures magiques sont éparpillés artistiquement dans la vaste pièce, j'aperçois sur ces magnifiques sièges ouvragés des dragons, des serpents aquatiques merveilleusement sculptés, j'en reste bouche bée. Ce n'est rien à coté de la gigantesque cheminée au manteau gravé qui représente un serpent enroulé sur lui mémé et sifflant de délectation face en feu ronflant qui brule en son sein. Au quatre coin de la pièce sont dissimulée de discrètes alcôves qui permettent sans doute aux participants de la fête d'accéder à un peu plus… D'intimité, si j'ose dire… Tout cela confère à la pièce une impression de sérénité et de bien être que je ne pensais pas vraiment trouvé ici, chez ses vipères à la langue venimeuse. Une douce musique s'élève doucement comme un murmure apaisant qui parcoure la salle, elle m'aide à reprendre du courage et à m'avancer plus avant pour découvrir la Salle Commune des Serpents. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la pièce froide et verdâtre qu'il m'avait été donné l'occasion de voir lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Tout au fond de la salle se dresse une estrade où sont installés plusieurs instruments qui jouent tout seuls la mélodie qui résonne toujours à mes oreilles, il y a également en face de l'estrade une piste de danse qui est vide pour le moment mais dont le parquet semble avoir été soigneusement lustré. Tous les éléments semblent être réunis pour que la fête soit réussie ! Je suis impressionné par l'atmosphère paisible qui règne ici. _

_Plusieurs Serpentards sont déjà présent avec moi dans la pièce. Ils sont soit debout, soit assis, ils discutent nonchalamment un verre à la main, certains jouent machinalement avec les petites sphères lumineuses. Je les regarde un moment sans oser m'approcher. Ils ont l'air impatient, je sens un frisson d'excitation me parcourir à l'idée que la fête va bientôt commencer. _

_Soudain un flot de Serpentards se déverse dans la grande Salle Commune, ils émergent rapidement des dortoirs ainsi que du passage souterrain et se regroupent instantanément autour de la petite estrade vide. Je suis surpris d'apercevoir dans la foule non seulement des Serpents mais également quelques Serdaigles. Ainsi serpents et savants se côtoient, intéressant… _

_Le silence se fait rapidement et une lumière intense se concentre sur la scène. Alors qu'un sentiment d'impatience se saisit de la foule, Draco Malfoy apparait et traverse l'estrade à grandes enjambées. Arrivé à l'extrême bord, il se saisit de sa baguette et murmure un discret « Sonorus » avant de s'adresser à nous, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres : _

_- Bienvenue à tous ! Merci de participer une nouvelle fois à la grande réunion bimensuelle des Serpentards ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire mes amis, amusez vous, profitez de la vie car comme vous le savez tous, on n'en a qu'une ! Que la fête commence ! _

_C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'il quitte la scène, un petit sourire en coin. Une musique assourdissante débute sur un coup de baguette magique, rythmée et enthousiasmante, elle entraine une bonne partie de la foule sur la piste de danse. Je les regarde en souriant. Après cette charmante introduction, je vois Draco descendre tant bien que mal de l'estrade improvisée alors que des dizaines de greluches s'empressent aussitôt d'accaparer son attention. Alors que je m'apprête à détourner les yeux de ce triste spectacle, ses deux orages capturent mon regard, son expression détendue se fige aussitôt, laissant la place à un rictus de mépris. Il me fixe un instant, ses yeux gris acier laisse transparaitre tout sa haine pour moi, j'en reste un instant pétrifié. Jamais auparavant il n'avait montré une telle hostilité. Comment ai-je pu croire ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant hier qu'il cherchait à me protéger en ne me laissant pas approcher, de m'avertir ? Il me hait, c'est évident… Je le regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Il finit par détacher ses yeux des miens pour concentrer son attention sur une jolie blonde à la forte poitrine. _

_Je pousse un soupire de frustration avant de me redemander pour la centième fois au moins ce que je fais ici. Je sens bien que malgré les paroles chaleureuses de Pansy, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Sur mon passage les Serpentards me bouscule constamment, ils chuchotent en me regardant dédaigneusement de haut en bas, j'entends des insultes me poursuivre où que j'aille, je vois les sourires mauvais que s'échangent certains Serpentards en me regardant évoluer parmi eux, voilà qui ne présage rien de bon… Je suis l'objet de toutes les plaisanteries douteuses, les rires se déchainent dés que j'ose ouvrir la bouche, les regards noirs me transpercent, les remarques désagréables fusent, je reçois même plusieurs propositions indécentes qui me font rougir. _

_- Hé viens là Potter, je voudrais vérifier que tu sais utiliser ta baguette ! Glousse pour la énième fois une petite brunette dont les yeux brille de perversité alors que j'essaye de l'éviter à tout pris. _

_Un groupe de Serpents m'a même approché et ce sont mis à m'entretenir de messes basses, bien que le sujet n'est jamais été vraiment abordé, tout me laisse à penser que leur sous entendu visait à déterminer si oui ou non je comptais changer de camp et rejoindre le grand Lord Voldemort… Et puis quoi encore ? Tout ça dépasse la limite du supportable je préfère encore me réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande ! _

_Je m'apprête à franchir à nouveau le mur froid et humide qui sert d'accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentards lorsque quelqu'un pose brusquement la main sur mon épaule ce qui me pousse à me retourner brusquement, je m'exclame : _

_- Pansy ? _

_- Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu n'allais pas partir n'est-ce pas ? _

_Elle m'adresse un sourire mièvre en battant des cils d'un air comique. Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclate de rire. Elle me lance alors un sourire victorieux, je reste, elle a gagné. _

_- Franchement, Harry c'est très impoli d'envisager de nous fausser compagnie de la sorte, cela dénote un clair manque de gout…_

_Elle plisse le nez en me pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, c'est qu'elle me taquine… Est-ce que j'ai atterri dans un monde parallèle ? Un frisson parcourt mon échine, est ce que je devrais m'inquiéter de ce soudain changement de comportement ? Est-ce qu'elle compte me kidnapper puis me tuer ? Pour me livrer à son Maitre, un plan parfait… Je délire là, arrête d'être aussi parano Harry, reprends-toi ! Je balbutie : _

_- Je… J'ai pas l'impression que je devrais vraiment rester tu vois… _

_Alors que je me perds dans des bégaiements pitoyables Millicent rejoint Pansy et m'adresse un sourire renversant avant de m'entrainer de force, contre mon gré, dans la marrée de Serpents s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle hurle à mon oreille à plein poumon alors que la musique cogne contre mes tympans : _

_- Aller viens, on va te présenter et enlève cette expression de gamin ahuri de ton visage, t'es là pour t'amuser pas pour contempler ta future mort, on dirait un zombie, aller bouge toi un peu ! _

_Je réplique aussitôt d'un ton sarcastique : _

_- Je pensais que pour vous les Serpentards, me voir mort ce serait plutôt l'idée que vous vous faisiez de la fête parfaite… _

_Pansy et Millicent éclate d'un rire léger avant de s'emparer de plusieurs coupes de cristal qui circule à travers la salle, sans attendre Millicent m'en fourre une dans la main sans même me demander mon avis je m'apprête à protester mais elle me coupe en plein élan : _

_- Lâche-toi un peu Potter ! Tu voulais faire partie des Serpentards, voilà l'occasion rêvée, si tu veux te faire des amis parmi nous il va falloir que tu te décoinces un peu ! Regarde Dray il s'amuse lui ! _

_En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, je vois Malfoy avaler cul sec un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu, il secoue la tête en souriant, avant de retourner sur la piste de danse où il est aussitôt rejoint pas trois filles avec qui il entreprend de se trémousser de façon indécente. Décidément ces Serpentards, tous des pervers ! Enfin faut dire qu'avec mes problèmes j'ai un peu oublié d'être un adolescent, je dois psychoter pour rien du tout, à mon avis ils peuvent faire bien pire… D'un air décidé j'avale d'un coup le liquide ambré que contient ma coupe : _

_- Pouah ! ça à un gout infecte ! _

_Pansy rit à forge déployée à présent en voyant ma mine dégoutée, elle me répond en mettant sa main sur mon épaule en un geste consolateur : _

_- Tu vas voir, on s'habitue !_

_Une douce chaleur s'est répandue en moi suite à l'ingestion de l'étrange liquide doré, je lui souris presque malgré moi alors que ma tête se fait plus légère, tous mes soucis semblent disparaitre… _

_Pansy et Millicent entreprennent alors de me présenter à toutes leurs connaissances, elles prétendent vouloir faire de moi un Serpentard accompli mais je sais bien qu'en vérité elles veulent me donner l'occasion d'influencer les plus jeunes dans le but de les protéger. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quelle point ces deux filles pouvaient être attachantes, elles ont vraiment le cœur sur la main bien qu'elles appartiennent au clan des vipères, je sens une amitié fragile naitre entre nous alors que les visages défilent devant moi. Je fais la connaissance de Marcus Flint, Terrence Higgs, Daphné Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Montague, Adrian Pucey et tant d'autre encore. Derrière chacun de ces visages se cachent une personnalité hors du commun, Pansy choisit bien les gens qu'elle me présente ils sont tous d'une extrême politesse et semblent s'intéresser sincèrement à ce que j'ai à dire. _

_Après avoir passer une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter et à découvrir les Serpentards, je sens mes yeux briller d'excitation et de joie, je me sens enfin à ma place. Alors que j'entame une passionnante discussion Quidditch versus football avec Théodore, Pansy s'écrie : _

_- OOOOOH, c'est ma chanson ! _

_Alors que je secoue la tête en échangeant un regard désespéré avec Théo, Pansy et Millicent me saisissent par la main et m'entrainent encore une fois malgré moi sur la piste de danse. Celui-ci s'esclaffe en contemplant mon malheur, ces Serpentards, ils sont tous maléfiquement diabolique ! Alors que la chanson résonne à mes oreilles, je ne parviens pas à faire un pas, pas un mouvement, je reste planté comme un piquet au milieu de la foule, j'ai toujours eu horreur de danser c'est vraiment pas mon truc… Milly me chuchote alors à l'oreille : _

_- Laisse toi porter par la musique Harry, ferme les yeux, le reste viendra tout seul, tu verras… _

_J'écoute son conseil et ferme les yeux, aussitôt mon corps commence à ce mouvoir sans plus répondre aux impulsions de mon cerveau, et je commence à bouger en souriant, puis je rouvre les yeux et je constate que personne ne semble me dévisager ou se moquer de moi, je dois avoir saisi le truc. Je me détends considérablement. Pansy s'approche alors de moi, en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestifs et elle commence à danser avec moi. Je fini par éclater de rire en la voyant se déhancher de façon plus qu'exagérée. Je me surprends à apprécier de danser de façon anonyme au milieu de la foule. Je ne vois plus le temps passer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé autant rire et apprécier la compagnie de Milly et Pans' et pourtant je passe un moment formidable. J'ai rarement autant ri, on enchaine fou rire sur fou rire sur tout et rien. _

_Finalement après avoir passé une bonne heure et demie sur la piste de danse Pans' déclare d'un ton boudeur qu'elle a mal aux pieds et elle nous entraine Milly et moi dans une des petites alcôves disséminées dans la Salle Commune. Nous nous asseyons avec soulagement. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos de danser ! Aussitôt assise, Pansy hèle un deuxième année et lui ordonne impérieusement de nous servir à boire. Je regarde le petit garçon exécuter les ordres, il revient bientôt avec trois coupes et une bouteille avant de se retirer précipitamment. _

_- Ah, Harry, la discipline il y a que ça de vrai, tu vois! _

_Je glousse de manière incontrôlable. Milly se joint à moi et à nouveau c'est le fou rire général. Les larmes perlent à mes yeux alors qu'il n'y a rien de drôle c'est juste que Pansy grimaçait de façon tellement comique et surréaliste._

_- Puis je savoir la cause de cette hilarité générale ? _

_Théo se tient devant nous, un sourcil légèrement surélevé en signe d'interrogation. Derrière lui se trouve Marcus Flint qui tient une bouteille à la main, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. A nouveau Pans', Milly et moi nous regardons et explosons de rire, entre deux éclats de rire, cette dernière s'exclame : _

_- Tu… ressemblais… tellement…à Dray… Hahaha…_

_- Ah mais je m'efforce de ressembler de mon mieux à notre Prince des Glaces ! répond-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil appuyé. _

_Je rougis, c'est moi qui lui ai fait part des rumeurs des Griffons sur Draco ainsi que des surnoms dont on l'a affublé, j'ai honte… Il me pousse légèrement afin que lui et Marcus puisse s'installer, je grogne de mauvaise grâce avant de me décaler. _

_La discussion d'un peu plut tôt reprend de plus belle et le temps passe sans que j'ai le temps de m'en apercevoir. On boit, la bouteille est presque vide, on rit, on parle, tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir un jour une telle complicité avec des Serpentards ! _

_Au bout d'un moment, je me sens tellement en confiance, tellement détendu, que mon regard se perd dans le vide. Je regarde autour de moi sans vraiment y prêter attention et mes yeux tombent sur une scène hors du commun. Je vois Draco tituber, une expression alcoolisée sur son visage d'ange, il se rattrape de justesse à un fauteuil en forme de reptile afin d'éviter de tomber. Un grand black d'un mètre quatre vingt environ accourt à sa rescousse, Blaise Zabini s'empresse de redresser Draco dans une position plus digne, il passe rapidement un bras autour du torse de Malfoy pour le soutenir alors que celui-ci s'affale sur lui en ricanant d'un air complètement illuminé. Pansy étonnée de me voir soudain si silencieux se dépêche donc de suivre mon regard. _

_- Oh tiens ça faisait un bail ! J'avais pas vu Drakychou dans cet état là depuis un bon moment ! C'était quand déjà ? Oh ça y est ! Ça me revint en troisième année il me semble, juste après l'attaque de cette hippogriffe et son passage à l'infirmerie ! Il tient plutôt bien l'alcool en général, quelque chose doit l'avoir sacrément perturbé pour le mettre dans cet état ! _

_- Regarde la tête de Blaise ! S'exclame Théo. Le pauvre je le plains Draco est carrément insupportable quand il est bourré ! _

_- Merde il nous à repéré ! Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour se cacher ? Soupire Millicent. _

_En effet, supportant toujours le poids de Draco, Blaise se dirige vers nous en pestant contre Draco qui semble vouloir rebrousser chemin à chaque seconde. Je l'entends d'ici : _

_- Lâche moi Zabini, je veux pas aller là ou tu m'emmènes, c'est nul, ça pue ! Par là bas c'est plus marrant ! Lâche moi où je te le jure tu vas le payer ! Et puis je suis même pas bourré ! Regarde, regarde je marche droit ! Honnêtement j'ai du boire un ou deux verres maximum, ptêt cinq mais pas plus j'te jure ! _

_- C'est ça, prend moi pour un con, réplique Blaise d'un ton sec. _

_Un vrai gamin, le Draco bourré. Impossible de communiquer avec lui. Dés que Blaise arrive à proximité de notre table dans la petite alcôve, il lâche brutalement son fardeau sur la seule place encore libre à coté de Pansy. Draco tombe lamentablement sur le banc de pierre, sans rien dire souriant toujours comme un dingue. _

_- Je te le laisse, tu t'en occupes, j'en peux plus, tout plutôt que gérer ça, je préférerais encore trainer avec Potty… _

_Explosion de rire généralisée. Le regard de Blaise tombe alors sur moi et surprit il tâche tant bien que mal de se rattraper : _

_- Euh salut Potter… Alors c'était pas une blague, t'étais vraiment là pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que Dray délirait comme d'habitude... Enfin bref, le prend pas mal surtout hein… C'est juste une expression j'aurais aussi bien pu dire Weasley ou…_

_S'apercevant qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus il abandonne et me tourne le dos pour s'adresser à Pansy, d'un ton désespéré : _

_- Tu vas t'occuper de lui dis, hein ? _

_- Pas de problème, mais tu auras une dette envers moi Blaise Zabini ne l'oublie jamais ! _

_Il hoche la tête gravement avant de s'éloigner rapidement de notre petit groupe pour rejoindre le reste de la fête, nous laissant seuls avec un Draco Malfoy complètement à l'ouest. Dans un premier temps, celui-ci semble ne nous prêter aucune attention, il nous ignore même, les conversations reprennent donc bon train. Au bout d'un moment il se met à chantonner une mélodie aux notes incertaines en nous lançant tour à tour des sourires dévastateurs. Il s'arrête brusquement en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être son refrain en se retrouvant nez à nez avec moi. Il me dévisage longuement d'un air inquisiteur avant de retourner vers Pansy en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Celle-ci se baisse pour l'écouter. Il lui murmure alors avec des airs de conspirateur : _

_- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy regarde Potty est là ! _

_Il s'agite en me pointant du doigt de manière fort peu discrète avant de reprendre de plus belle : _

_- Il est là ! Je sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi à s'infiltrer parmi nous, dans nos propre cachots ! Alors que c'est un secret ! Personne ne sait où on habite en vrai ! Chhhhut ! Je vois à ton expression que tu ne me crois pas Pans' mais je t'assure c'est la pure vérité ! Peut être que tu ne peux pas le voir parce qu'il porte sa stupide cape d'invisibilité ultra méga secrète que tout le monde est au courant qu'il en a une tu sais bien, et seuls mes yeux doivent être capable de percer son secret car ils ne sauraient être abusés par aucun artifice ! Je suis trop fort, ne me remercie surtout pas Pans' après tout c'est normal je suis moi ! _

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je pouffe de rire derrière ma main, non mais sérieusement où va-t-il chercher tout ça ? _

_- C'est moi et Milly qui l'avons invité, enfin Dray rappelle toi, tu nous as même fais une scène à ce sujet… _

_- Ah oui c'est juste… Ne t'avises pas de réutiliser ce plan génial pour ré entrer dans les cachots Potter je prendrais des mesures de précautions ! Na ! _

_Il me lance un regard victorieux comme s'il venait de déjouer un piège impossible à déceler. _

_- Et sinon comment tu trouve la fête ? _

_Et le voilà qui s'empare de la dernière bouteille de vin posée sur la table, elle est encore à moitié pleine. Pansy essaye de lui enlever en lui assénant des :_

_- Draco ça suffit, t'as bien assez bu comme ça ! _

_Mais ça ne marche pas, celui-ci s'agrippe à sa bouteille comme à un biberon, elle finit par abandonner en haussant les épaule et en marmonnant qu'il le regrettera bien assez tôt de toute façon. Il semble avoir totalement oublié sa question, il boit rapidement un bonne lampée du liquide ambrée avant de déclarer d'une voix abattue : _

_- Je hais Potter stupide, stupide Potter…_

_Les autres me lancent des regards inquiets mais je me retiens toujours d'exploser de rire, je suis loin d'avoir envie de me battre avec mon pseudo rival surtout dans cet état là, d'un ton enjoué, je lui réponds : _

_- Moi aussi, quel crétin ! _

_Il relève aussitôt la tête une lueur pleine d'espoir dans son regard et m'adresse un sourire à couper le souffle. _

_- Alors là mon gars on va être super potes tu vas voir ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? _

_Je comprends qu'il a carrément la tête dans le brouillard et je me prête au jeu. Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal de changer d'air pendant qu'il à la tête à l'envers : _

_- Harry, je m'appelle Harry. _

_- Moi c'est Draco, pas de chance t'as le même nom que Potty ! _

_- M'en parle pas, quelle plaie ! _

_- Tu sais ce mec il veut même intégrer les Serpentards, alors que c'est ma maison ! A moi ! _

_- Impossible ! Il aurait pas oser, si ? _

_- J'te jure, c'est à croire qu'il me poursuit, déjà qu'il hante mes rêves… Mes cauchemars je voulais dire, mes cauchemars, tu sais c'est des rêves mais qui sont mauvais ! _

_Les autres nous regardent d'un air amusé. Je leur sourie vaguement. Je hante ces mauvais rêves pourquoi est ce que ça me déçois… Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce sentiment… Je l'analyserais un autre jour… Mais cela reste… Bizarre…_

_- Pourquoi tu dis plus rien ? _

_- Oh je pensais à un moyens de tuer Potter ! Je répond au hasard. _

_- Bonne idée, t'es un génie mec, comme Blaise m'a abandonné je te déclare officiellement mon meilleur ami officiel ! _

_- C'est Blaise ton meilleur ami ? Je m'exclame sous le choc, j'aurais pensé à Crabbe ou Goyle on le voit tellement rarement avec Zabini. _

_- Evidemment qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? Potty ? _

_- Non, bien sur que non…_

_- Tu sais je lui ai proposé d'être mon ami en première année… Il a refusé ce salaud, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul, aussi humilié ! J'aurais aimé être son ami parfois, il a fait pas mal de trucs cool quand même mais ça reste un salaud prétentieux, et puis il est toujours en train de m'insulter alors que c'est lui le méchant dans la vrai histoire ! _

_- Je comprends, en effet vu comme ça, mais j'étais là tu sais ce jour là, et tu lui as dit des trucs pas très sympa…_

_- J'avais onze ans putain, je faisais que répéter ce que disais mon Mangemort de père… _

_- Ouais tu m'étonnes ! _

_- Bon alors tu veux le tuer oui ou merde ! Moi je propose on le torture avec des plumes à chatouille ! _

_- C'est tout ce que t'as en réserve Malfoy ! Moi je propose on le tue en le suspendant par les pieds et en lui assénant ces quatre vérités à cet incapable même pas capable de tuer Voldemort ! _

_Notre échange se poursuit jusque très tard dans la nuit alors que nous trouvons les moyens les plus créatifs et les plus inventifs pour tuer le grand, le célèbre, Harry Potter, c'est drôle plutôt que sanglant et je prends un grand plaisir à notre petite conversation d'ivrognes. Je ressens un pincement au cœur en pensant que demain matin peut être qu'il redeviendra ce Malfoy froid et intouchable que je déteste tant. _

_C'est d'une voix ensommeillé qu'aux premières lueurs du matin Pansy nous enjoint d'aller nous coucher. Il reste très peu de personnes encore éveillées, la plupart des Serpentards sont partis se coucher depuis longtemps déjà, certains se sont assoupis dans des fauteuils ou encore à même le sol une bouteille d'alcool vide encore à la main. On se lève paresseusement, Draco bougonne en se plaignant d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Et en effet, sitôt debout il tombe à terre comme une masse. Je soupire en souriant. Je soulève Draco de mon mieux et passe un bras autour de son torse tandis qu'il s'accroche à mon épaule. Je sens sa respiration me chatouiller le cou. Je frissonne légèrement. Nous montons les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène et dortoir et je conduis Draco cahin-caha jusqu'à son lit. Théo nous rejoint rapidement et en nous suivant il s'exclame : _

_- Eh bah dis dons vous avez l'air très proche tout les deux…_

_Il hausse les sourcils d'un air très suggestifs. Draco s'exclame : _

_- Mais non ! Théo c'est mon copain ! _

_- Vraiment ?, susurre Théo._

_Mon Dieu ça prête encore plus à confusion dit comme ça ! _

_- Mais non ! C'est mon copain comme cochon ! _

_Théo pouffe discrètement alors que je rougis. Ça à l'air pervers dans sa bouche alors que je vois bien à son sourire innocent qu'il ne pensait à rien de la sorte. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Est-ce que je pensais vraiment que Draco voulait… Avec moi… ? _

_Nous arrivons devant le lit de mon compagnon blond, je suis encore rouge de confusion. Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas compris dans son état que pour pouvoir se glisser dans ces couvertures il va d'abord falloir me lâcher. Il s'agrippe à moi comme une encre à son rocher. Je le soulève alors dans l'intention de le poser délicatement sur le lit. Mais celui-ci refuse de me lâcher et m'entraine à sa suite. Je suis sur Draco Malfoy dans son lit. Mon Dieu ! Nous nous retrouvons dans une position très inconfortable… Théo qui me suivait de prés dans l'escalier entre dans la pièce et se fige un instant sur le pas de la porte. _

_- Eh bah dis donc Potter, tu perds pas de temps toi ! _

_- Arrête de te moquer tu veux ! Et aide moi plutôt à sortir de là, il va falloir que je remonte jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor moi je te signale ! _

_A nous deux nous arrivons tant bien que mal à desserrer l'emprise que Draco avait sur moi. Il me serrait contre lui comme si j'étais son ours en peluche. Avant de sombrer définitivement dans un sommeil réparateur j'entends Draco me murmurer : _

_- Tu sais que tu sens bon Harry, je t'aime bien finalement…_

_Je rougis comme une tomate en priant pour que Théo n'ait rien entendu. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi sans paraitre avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit :_

_- Si tu veux tu peux dormir ici, ça va te prendre des heures d'arriver jusque chez les Griffons, Blaise est encore en bas t'as qu'à prendre son lit, c'est celui à coté de celui de Draco ! _

_J'accepte avec plaisir. Je me jette sur le lit sans demander mon reste. A peine ai-je fermé les yeux que je sombre dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Je me sens enfin chez moi, endormi en plein milieu d'un nid de serpents venimeux, je suis à ma place. _

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, j'émerge lentement. Le matelas est si moelleux, et je suis bien au chaud sous la couette en duvet, je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Je sens un mal de tête perçant résonner dans mon crâne. Je soupire de paresse. J'essaye de me rendormir par tous les moyens pour échapper à cette journée morne et ennuyeuse qui s'annonce. Cependant ce maigre plaisir m'est refusé alors qu'un vacarme insupportable parvient à mes oreilles. J'entends distinctement la voix stridente de Pansy et mes tympans ont un aperçu malheureux de la puissance vocale d'un Draco Malfoy en mode pas content du tout. Je grogne de mécontentement, ils peuvent pas se la fermer il y a des gens qui dorment ! Et qui en plus ont mal à la tête et une putain de gueule de bois ! Je me saisi de l'oreiller pour essayer d'atténuer le son de leur douce querelle mais malgré tout j'arrive toujours à entendre des bribes de leur match verbal : _

_- … Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais très bien comment je suis quand je suis bourré…_

_-… Oh ça va, il ne s'est rien passé malgré toutes mes prévisions…_

_- Encore heureux sinon tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, espèce de… _

_-… T'abuses… Vu comment il te regarde… Pourquoi… Vraiment j'essayais juste d'accélérer les choses… _

_- J'te jure Pansy… Plus jamais… Tu sais ce qu'il risque…_

_- Essaye au moins… C'est un grand garçon… Battu le Seigneur des Ténèbre…_

_Je secoue la tête de confusion. Tous ces hurlements n'ont vraiment aucun sens ! Je veux dormir ! _

_C'est ce moment précis que choisit Draco pour faire irruption dans le dortoir, les poings serrés, ses yeux gris aciers lançant des éclairs furibonds alors qu'il claque la porte furieusement derrière lui. Un nouveau grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Les yeux orages de Draco se posent sur moi. Oh oh… Je n'aurais certainement pas du attirer l'attention sur moi, il est tellement furax qu'il va surement passer sa colère sur moi… Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, je sui fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête, et je veux dormir ! _

_- Potter… _

_- Malfoy…_

_Ok, on a échangé nos noms de famille d'un air menaçant, c'est ridicule mais peut être que ça va s'arrêter là. Je l'espère tellement j'ai besoin d'encore quelques minutes de sommeil, voir quelques heures… Draco semble avoir une autre idée en tête car il s'approche de moi, baguette au poing. Je me redresse aussitôt, mes lunettes de traviole sur mon nez et je cherche désespérément du regard ma baguette magique. Je la saisis enfin d'une main tremblante. Cependant, Draco se dirige vers son lit et finit par poser sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, croise mon regard pendant une brève seconde et saisi sa tête entre ses mains dans une position de défaite. Il secoue la tête un instant avant de lever un regard triste sur moi : _

_- Alors cette gueule de bois… ? Me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _

_Je suis surpris par la question, est ce qu'on est sur le point d'avoir une conversation civile… ?Pourquoi… ? _

_- La tienne doit surement être pire vu tout ce que t'as ingurgité, je réponds sur la défensive. _

_A ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire, ce rire chaleureux et mélodieux qui m'avait tant plu. Où est passé son rictus de mépris et sa froideur habituelle ? _

_- J'ai pris une potion, moi Potter…_

_Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Il existe des potions anti gueule de bois. Intéressant… Je cracherais pas dessus là maintenant mais connaissant Malfoy comme je le connais je peux toujours attendre jusqu'à la Saint Glin Glin. Je suis sur mes gardes lorsque je vois sa main se lever pour atteindre sa table de nuit. L'emprise que j'ai sur ma baguette se resserre instantanément. Cependant, il se contente de tirer le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et de sortir une petite fiole de potion au liquide brunâtre. Il me la tend. Je l'inspecte méfiant, je vais jusqu'à sentir l'odeur repoussante qui se dégage de la fiole. Il me regarde, lève les yeux au ciel et s'exclame : _

_- C'est pas du poison, Potter, tu peux boire ! Ça va apaiser ton mal de crâne ! _

_Je lui lance un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux, il a l'air sincère, j'avale le contenu de la petite fiole d'un seul coup. Pouah, quel gout infect ! Cependant les effets de la potion sont instantanés et je sens aussitôt mon mal de tête s'apaiser. _

_- C'est pas mieux comme ça, Potty ? Me demande Draco d'un air enjoué. _

_- Si… Je murmure, un peu perdu, quel revirement de comportement ! _

_- Je voulais te remercier… Pour hier, il parait que c'est toi qui t'es plus ou moins occupé de moi quand j'étais à l'ouest… Me di-t-il très mal à l'aise._

_Oh c'était donc ça, il veut juste me remercier ! Et peut être combler sa dette envers moi, il redeviendra bien vite le Malfoy froid et arrogant que je connais si bien… _

_- C'est rien…_

_Quelque chose me pousse à continuer, à lui rappeler cette complicité qui a vu le jour entre nous, à lui rappeler à quel point on a pu rire, j'ai envie de lui rappeler que pendant une soirée, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, j'ai été son meilleur ami officiel. _

_- Tu sais ça m'a même fait plaisir de découvrir les autres facettes de ta personnalité… Je me disais bien que tu pouvais pas te résumer à un pauvre con arrogant… _

_Je ris, un rire un peu forcé pour lui montrer que je rigole, je le taquine dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'être son ennemi, sa Némésis, son rival, ça ne m'intéresse plus. _

_- Trouver des façons innovantes pour me tuer, c'était excellent, et c'était très drôle d'avoir ton point de vue sur les cheveux de Rogue et tout, c'est vrai qu'il devrait changer de shampoing ! _

_Je lui arrache un sourire. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se gratte la tête d'un air gêné. _

_- Je suis désolé, je dois avoir dis pas mal de trucs vraiment stupides…_

_- Non pas vraiment, on a parlé un peu de tout et de rien… Oh si tu m'as dis que t'aurais vraiment voulu être mon ami parce que j'avais fais pas mal de trucs cool selon toi… Et que je sentais bon aussi, c'est vrai que ça c'était étrange ! _

_Il rougit, Draco Malfoy rougit ! Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent brusquement. _

_- Mon Dieu… _

_A nouveau, il se prend la tête entre les mains et soupire. Je murmure sans réfléchir : _

_- Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé être ton ami, Draco… _

_C'est la première fois que je dis son prénom, il roule sur ma langue de façon étrangement naturelle. Draco relève la tête et croise mon regard. Nous restons un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à déterminer si l'autre ne cherche pas à l'attirer dans un piège cruel. Il finit par m'adresser un sourire, un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, un sourire unique empli d'un je ne sais quoi qui me fais monter les larmes aux yeux. Il tend une main légèrement tremblante vers moi, et ses orages toujours captifs dans mes émeraudes, il me demande d'une voix rauque : _

_- Alors, ami ? _

_Lentement, je tends la main à mon tour et saisi la sienne dans une étreinte douce mais ferme. Je chuchote : _

_- Ami…_

_Un étrange frisson me parcourt alors que je serre toujours sa main dans la mienne. Un véritable feu d'artifice vient d'éclater dans mon cœur et je n'ai aucune envie de lâcher sa main. Cependant et à contrecœur je me vois contraint de le faire. Nos regards se croisent et on se sourie. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, des amis ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Je me lève tant bien que mal et je déclare : _

_- Il va falloir que j'y aille, la tour Gryffondor c'est pas exactement la porte à coté et…_

_Je m'embrouille alors que je continue de parler pour ne rien dire sous le regard amusé de Draco. Je ramasse mes affaires le plus rapidement possible avant de franchir la porte du dortoir d'un pas vif. Draco m'interpelle, je me retourne et il me lance : _

_- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux Potty, t'es officiellement le bienvenu chez les Serpents, estime toi honoré de te compter comme l'un des nôtres ! _

_Je me retourne et je vois ces yeux pétiller de malice. Je lui adresse un bref sourire avant de continuer mon chemin le plus vite possible. Je franchis le passage qui me permet de me retrouver hors de la Salle Commune et dans les cachots froids et inhospitalier que je connais si bien. _

_Je soupire de plaisir en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer, à la fête… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens enfin complètement heureux. Et libre d'agir comme il me plait… Je me sens tellement bien, et personne ne viendra jamais me priver de ce tout nouveau bonheur ! _

* * *

_Assis, sur un fauteuil ornementé de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, j'attends impatiemment Draco. Le match de Quidditch va bientôt commencer ! Enfin mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Je tape nerveusement du pied contre les dalles de pierre. Il est toujours en retard, c'est pas compliqué d'enfiler une simple robe de Quidditch tout de même ! _

_Je profite de ce rare instant de solitude et de tranquillité pour contempler les dernières semaines qui se sont écoulées. Cela fait presque un mois que je suis devenu un membre honoraire de la maison Serpentard désormais. Certaines choses ont évoluées, d'autres non. La plupart des Serpys se méfient toujours de moi, les regards noirs et les insultes je m'y suis habitué. Ils me considèrent comme un danger, je ne compte plus le nombre de conversations qui s'arrêtent brusquement lorsque je rentre dans une pièce. Beaucoup ont essayés de me rallier à leur cause, ils ont sondés mon opinions sur les Mangemorts et les Moldus, j'ai adoré leurs tête quand je leur ait annoncé de but en blanc que je comptais bien ratatiner leur mage noir de pacotille. Après ça, ils se sont contentés de m'observer de loin, de chuchoter, de cracher des insultes, de conspirer d'un air menaçant en me pointant du doigt. Leur hostilité est maintenant largement plus silencieuse, Draco y est pour beaucoup ! Ces regards glacés et ses menaces font de l'effet même ici en plein territoire Serpent. Je souris malgré moi en repensant à la perpétuelle intimidation à laquelle Draco soumet les Serpentards. _

_Je passe la majorité de mon temps libre au sein de la communauté Serpentarde en ce moment. J'ai assisté à leurs nombreuses soirées, à leurs réunions ultra secrètes, un lit a même été installé spécialement pour moi dans le dortoir des Serpents entre celui de Blaise et celui de Draco lorsque ceux-ci ont découvert la façon dont me traitaient les Gryffondors. L'atmosphère est tellement différente ici. Il faut toujours que je surveille mes arrières, pourtant je me suis fait des amis qui dureront pour la vie, j'ai l'impression. Je me sens bien. Ils ne m'abandonneront pas comme l'ont fait Ron et Hermione, j'en ai l'intime conviction. _

_Je m'entends comme larron en foire avec Milly et Pans'. Elles sont adorables et hilarantes, notre complicité a été instantanée, et elle a tenu le choc après la fête. On est toujours fourré ensemble tous les trois. Nos crises de fous rires sont mémorables, nos délires sont complètement fous et tiré par les cheveux. Avant de les connaitre, je n'avais jamais autant ris, je crois. Enfin elles restent quand même effrayantes parfois… Ce sont des Serpentardes ! Une fois elles m'ont trainé de force dans une de leur virée shopping, on a passé des heures à refaire ma garde robe qui était pourtant parfaite, un peu grande certes… Je n'oublierais jamais la pile de vêtements que j'ai dû essayer, le nombre de Gallions que j'ai dû débourser… Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… Plus jamais ça je peux vous le jurez ! _

_Je m'entends très bien avec mes camarades de dortoir également. Enfin la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas… _

_Théo est un véritable rat de bibliothèque, il adore lire. Mais contrairement à Mione il ne se contente pas des manuels scolaires, il est passionné par la vision que les Moldus ont de notre monde, il est fasciné par ce qu'ils écrivent sur la magie. Il souhaiterait rencontrer de nombreux auteurs de livres de fictions, comme J.R.R Tolkien, ou Brandon Sanderson, il m'a même demandé si je les connaissais… Ses Sang-Purs sont tous complètement à coté de la plaque ! Lui et moi on discute souvent tous les deux, il aime m'entrainer dans des conversations pseudo philosophiques dans le seul but de voir quelle sera ma réaction, la plupart du temps ces discussions sont du grand n'importe quoi et partent généralement en queue de poisson… _

_J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Blaise. Il a beaucoup d'humour, ces blagues sont tellement tordantes que je me retrouve souvent à taper du poing par terre, les larmes aux yeux, sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rire. Il est moins réservé que la plupart des Serpentard, il ne ressemble pas à la plupart d'entre eux, il est beaucoup plus ouvert. Il me parle sans complexe d'absolument tout et de rien, il est allé jusqu'à m'avouer qu'il trouvait Ginny plutôt jolie malgré son statut de belette, ce que j'ai trouvé à la fois ahurissant et tout à fait hilarant. C'est un vrai Casanova, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! J'en été un peu choqué au début mais j'ai vite compris que les filles qu'il séduit ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur, elles savent très bien dans quoi elles mettent les pieds en rentrant dans son jeu, il laisse très peu de cœurs brisés dans son sillage mais essaye de profiter de la vie de son mieux. C'est sa philosophie comme il me l'a lui-même expliqué maintes et maintes fois. _

_Il ne reste plus que Draco… Draco… _

_C'est de lui que je me sens le plus proche sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le connais en réalité. J'ai l'impression de connaitre cette facette de sa personnalité depuis toujours en vérité. Il est tellement différent du personnage arrogant et vicieux que j'ai rencontré il y a de ça six ans maintenant. Il est plus doux, plus détendu, plus souriant, plus calme, plus intéressant… On a été ennemi pendant des siècles et pourtant en regardant en arrière j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à deux personnes différentes. Il y a le Draco plein de chaleur pétillant de malice et de douceur d'aujourd'hui et le Malfoy arrogant, plein de rancœur et de mépris qui me haïssait il y a encore quelques temps. C'est… Perturbant… _

_Le Draco d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucun mal à l'apprécier depuis cette soirée où il a fini la tête à l'envers. Il est plein de mystères mais tout ces mystères ne font que me fasciner d'avantage, il est si… Différent… Il a de l'humour lui aussi mais dans une veine sarcastique tout à fait désopilante. Il est également passionnant ! Il connait tellement de choses, sur des sujets tellement variés. C'est absolument déconcertant d'interagir avec lui, il est d'une intelligence rare. J'adore lui parler, l'observer car peu importe ce que je prévois, il réagit toujours de manière totalement inattendu. Il est imprévisible, impulsif, drôle, rusé… Il part toujours au quart de tour mais quand on le connait mieux ça devient plutôt marrant de le rendre fou… Il est captivant…_

_Tout en lui me fascine. Il est tellement beau… On dirait un ange… Il a un corps parfait, finement musclé, d'une blancheur d'albâtre… Il est grand, fort malgré son apparente fragilité, sa seule présence en impose, son charisme ne connait pas de limite… Son visage semble avoir été sculpté dans la pierre pour garder ce fragment de beauté pour l'éternité. Ces traits ont étés habilement dessiné par un Dieu peu clément pour nous autres mortels. Le résultat est à couper le souffle. C'est une œuvre d'art. Mais le pire, le pire se sont ses yeux. Des yeux dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer, ils expriment toutes ces émotions comme un livre ouvert, ils sont d'une nuance étonnante de gris argent, ils ressemblent à deux orages en pleines tempête… Et son sourire, son sourire ! Il est… Unique… Et perturbant…_

_Je nage en pleine confusion. Il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert que je trouvais Draco attirant… Et je lutte contre cette révélation qui s'impose à moi comme une vérité absolue. Lui et moi c'est impossible ! On est amis, je ne vais pas venir tout gâcher avec des sentiments déplacés ! Et, et je ne suis pas gay, si… ? Peut être bien que si finalement, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Draco et moi ça ne se fera pas…Et pourtant, une toute petite partie de moi continue d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si je lui avouais tout, comment il réagirait, ce qu'il ferait, en général ça se finit plutôt bien ! _

_Je rougis de gène en m'apercevant de la tournure que prennent mes pensées. Je regarde nerveusement à droite et à gauche pour m'assurer que personne n'a rien remarqué et je reprends tranquillement le fil de mes pensées._

_Avoir quelqu'un avec qui tout partager, que je pourrais prendre par la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard, qui me soutiendrait peu importe ce qui se passerait, avoir quelqu'un qui serait là pour moi, c'est mon rêve depuis tout petit… Peu importe que ce soit un garçon ou une fille… Et je me rends compte que plus j'apprends à connaitre Draco et plus j'aimerais que cette personne ce soit lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un à qui je peux me confier, sur qui je peux m'appuyer, quelqu'un de fort qui ne se sauvera pas au premier « Avada Kedavra »…_

_Je soupire de frustration. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. C'est pas possible Harry, ça n'arrivera pas et tu le sais très bien, c'est pas la peine de te faire du mal pour rien ! Je ne veux pas le perdre pour si peu, oui il est beau, oui il est intéressant c'est pas pour ça que je vais me laisser en tomber amoureux ! Hors de question ! En plus, j'ai plus ou moins compris qu'il était sorti ou sort toujours avec Pansy l'autre soir ou je ne sais quoi alors… Chasse gardée Harry, pas touche ! _

_Je vais continuer exactement comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'st à dire ignorer ces sentiments naissant et me comporter en ami, je suis enfin à ma place il est hors de question qu'on m'y déloge ! Je vais réprimer mes sentiments un maximum, l'espèce de monstre de jalousie tapi au plus profond de moi va arrêter de grogner de déplaisir à chaque fois qu'il aperçoit Draco et Pansy ensemble, se parler, rire, se regarder… Tout va bien se passer Harry, dans deux trois jours tu verras tu l'auras complètement oublié le Draco Malfoy ! _

_- Harry ! Hé, Harry ! Réveille toi, ça fais trois heures que je te parle ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je peux m'asseoir oui ou merde ? _

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je relève la tête brusquement juste à temps pour voir Blaise s'affaler lourdement sur le fauteuil d'à coté. _

_- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs…_

_- J'avais remarqué ! T'es pas déjà sur les gradins avec les autres pour le Match ? _

_- Comme tu vois… J'avais pas envie de croiser Ron… Je veux dire la belette et Granger, tu sais comment ils sont en ce moment, toujours sur mon dos… Je suis légèrement fatigué de leurs insultes… _

_- Ouais… Mon pauvre, dire que c'était tes amis, je pensais qu'ils te respectaient, enfin bref désolé pour toi mon pote ! _

_Il me tape sur l'épaule d'un geste amical et je lui souris maladroitement. Je change de sujet de mon mieux : _

_- J'attends Draco en fait, ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il se prépare, et toi pourquoi t'es pas encore là bas ?_

_- Oh tu sais, moi et le Quidditch…_

_Je hoche la tête, acquiesçant, il évite quelqu'un j'en suis sur, mais qui ça peut bien être ? Nous tombons tous les deux dans un silence agréable, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de mots pour passer un bon moment et je déteste les gens qui parle à tort et à travers ! Malgré moi, j'ouvre la bouche, stupide, stupide Harry : _

_- Au fait à propos de Draco…_

_J'hésite un instant, plus très sur de vouloir poser la question mais Blaise me regarde d'un air inquisiteur et demande : _

_- Oui… ? _

_-Est-cequ'ilsortavecPansyparcequec'estcequej''estmonamituvois ! Je lâche tout en bloc. _

_Blaise me regarde un moment interloqué puis s'exclame : _

_- Excuse moi Harry, mais… Quoi ? _

_Je prends une grande inspiration histoire de me redonner du courage et je répète plus lentement : _

_- J'ai entendu dire que Draco sortait avec Pansy et je me demandais si c'était vrai…_

_Blaise me fixe un instant perplexe, comme s'il se demandait si par le plus grand des hasards je ne chercherais pas à le piéger ou à lui jouer un mauvais tour, puis à mon grand étonnement il explose de rire. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors que je le regarde comme si j'avais affaire à un fou furieux, non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Elle était tout à fait raisonnable ma question ! Pendant un long moment je n'entends que le bruit de son rire étouffé par un des oreillers placé sur son fauteuil, les larmes coulent à présent abondamment sur ses joues. Lorsque je le vois émerger à nouveau un air presque sérieux sur le visage, son rire reprend de plus belle en voyant mon expression hébétée. Après quelques minutes de fou rire intense, il finit par se calmer, un sourire moqueur accroché sur ses lèvres : _

_- On s'est foutu de toi, Potter ! _

_- Pardon ? Je murmure, choqué._

_Une expression d'incompréhension doit passer sur mon visage car Balise reprend aussitôt entre deux éclats de rire : _

_- Draco est GAY, Potter ! Hahaha, lui sortir avec Pansy c'est trop drôle… _

_Je rougis. Il est gay… ? Alors ? Mon cerveau m'aspire comme un véritable trou noir et des images de Draco et moi passent devant mes yeux… De nombreuses possibilités déferlent par vagues dans mon crâne. Est-ce que j'aurais une chance finalement. Je me mords la lèvres sauvagement, mal à l'aise, il faut que je reste impassible sinon Blaise va tout deviné ! Je rougis de plus belle. _

_- Intéressé, Potter ? Demande Blaise, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ce mec est un monstre !_

_- Intéressé pas quoi ? S'élève une voix derrière nous. _

_Nous nous retournons d'un bloc. Draco descend l'escalier de colimaçon qui mène au dortoir, une robe de Quidditch verte et argent sur les épaules. Elle lui va bien, elle souligne parfaitement les contours de sa silhouette. Je rougis de plus belle et me retourne précipitamment pour qu'il ne remarque rien. _

_- Par rien… Je murmure d'une voix rauque. On y va oui ou non à ce match de Quidditch, parce que si l'attrapeur des Serpentards ne se présente pas les Gryffondors ne seront plus les seuls à avoir perdu contre Poufsouffle ! _

_Ils hochent la tête, et nous dirigeons de concert vers le terrain de Quidditch. _

* * *

_Alors que je me dirige vers les gradins avec Blaise pour rejoindre Pans', Milly, Théo et Flint, Draco marche d'un pas pressé vers les vestiaires afin d'aller motiver son équipe. Je le regarde s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_C'est toujours bizarre de se tenir debout dans les gradins quand on a plutôt l'habitude de voler en plein ciel, de prendre de l'altitude sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. C'est d'autant plus étrange puisque je me tiens dans la tribune réservée aux Serpentards, en plein milieu de tous ces verts et argents je me sens un peu nerveux. Au milieu de toute cette excitation, je me fais tout petit malgré la présence rassurante de mes compagnons. _

_Je regarde un instant la foule des supporters autour de moi. J'entends déjà les hurlements de quelques groupies qui crient impitoyablement le nom de leurs joueurs fétiches. Des « DRACOOO, DRACOO ! » fusent de toutes parts et n'échappent pas à mes pauvres oreilles. Mes tympans résistent tant bien que mal à ce vacarme assourdissant. Les Serpentards ont mis le paquet en matière de banderoles et de drapeaux visant à supporter leurs meilleurs joueurs. La plupart sont magiques et envoient régulièrement des gerbes d'étincelle vertes et argents en direction du terrain. J'aperçois même une première année qui semble avoir ramené une minuscule vipère vert foncée, qui porte une écharpe miniature aux couleurs des Serpents. Est-ce que cette petite chose de rien du tout serait… leur mascotte ? Je rigole sous cape. Je me détourne lorsque mes oreilles captent un bruit étrange. On dirait… Une chanson… Sans doute une version Poufsouffle de « Weasley est notre roi ». J'aperçois également quelques troisièmes années essayer d'intimider l'équipe Poufsouffle d'un air menaçant. Ça n'a pas l'air franchement efficace… _

_Je jette un coup d'œil rapide du coté des Gryffondors. Je les surprends à grincer des dents en lançant des regards mauvais dans ma direction. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier que je ne supporte pas les Poufsouffle comme eux… Quand vont-ils comprendre que je ne souhaite plus faire comme eux ? Ils m'ont suffisamment blessé comme ça en m'abandonnant du jour au lendemain comme une vieille chaussette… _

_Finalement, après ses quelques minutes d'attente, les deux équipes font enfin leur apparition sur le terrain. Les Serpentards ont fier allure sur leurs tout nouveaux Eclairs de Feu. Les Poufsouffles sur leurs Comètes 99 n'ont aucune chance de gagner. J'observe Draco faire face à l'équipe adverse d'un air arrogant. Je lève les yeux au ciel, toujours le même ! Je continue de le regarder sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de sa personne. Ses cheveux blonds platine volent au vent, agités par une douce brise. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation à l'idée de voler, ses joues sont rosées par le froid ambiant, ses lèvres semblent m'appeler à lui comme un papillon appelé par une flamme. Je secoue la tête pour chasser Draco de mon esprit. _

_Les deux équipes sont face à face à présent. Madame Bibine se tient entre les deux camps opposés, la malle contenant, le Vif d'Or, le Souaffle et les Cognards à ses pieds. Elle déclare : _

_- Serrez-vous la main, et le match pourra commencer. _

_Les deux capitaines s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, le balai à la main, et s'agrippe violemment la main en essayant de se broyer mutuellement les phalanges. Ils finissent par s'éloigner en secouant rapidement leur main endolorie. Madame Bibine saisi son sifflet, ouvre la malle et s'écrie : _

_- 1, 2, 3… Décollez ! _

_Un son strident retenti alors que les quatorze joueurs s'élèvent dans les airs. Aussitôt le match commence et la voix grave de Terry Boot retentit sur le stade : _

_- Et le Souaffle entre en jeu Mesdames et Messieurs ! Les Poufsouffles s'en emparent immédiatement et c'est Susan Bones qui a la balle ! Un Cognards est envoyé par Gregory Goyle qui la manque de peu heureusement ! Susan se dirige vers les but, et… Elle rate ! Les Serpentards récupèrent le Souaffle en force et fonce en direction des buts ! Faites qu'ils ne marquent pas… _

_Je prête à peine attention au commentateur, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît hein ? Je ne prête pas tellement attention au match non plus d'ailleurs… Les joueurs se passent la balle d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, les Cognards bousculent des joueurs, les gardiens arrêtent des buts et en laissent passer d'autres mais tout ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux… Je ne vois que par Draco…_

_Il tourne en larges cercles au dessus du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il n'est qu'un point dans l'horizon et pourtant mon imagination me permet de me le représenter parfaitement. Il doit avoir ce petit air déterminé et concentré qui lui va si bien sur le visage. Il doit scanner les alentours rapidement tout en gardant un œil avisé sur l'attrapeur adverse. Je me rappelle la sensation de ses yeux qui suivent le moindre de mes mouvements dans les airs. Je sens un frisson me traverser. Je l'imagine lancer de petites insultes piquantes à Summerby dans le but de le déconcentrer. Il est si… Prévisible…_

_Au bout d'un moment, je sens l'ennui le guetter comme s'il était à coté de moi. Le match dure depuis trop longtemps déjà… Il entreprend d'exécuter des figures toutes plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres pour se distraire. En l'apercevant virevolter en plein ciel, les Serpents hurlent des encouragements, acclament de toutes leurs forces ce véritable spectacle de voltige qu'il leur offre. _

_Beaucoup disent que j'ai le vol dans le sang, que je suis le meilleur joueur de Quidditch depuis plus d'un siècle, cela dit m'a façon de voler n'est qu'instinctive. Elle n'est rien en comparaison de celle de Draco. Je ne vole pas comme Draco sait si bien le faire. Il possède une plus grande maitrise de la technique, quand il vole c'est spectaculaire, on n'arrive plus à détacher les yeux de sa personne, il est si… Gracieux… Chacun de ses mouvements est exécuté avec souplesse, élégance et finesse. C'est magnifique… Il se déplace dans les airs avec une grâce féline qui me fait pâlir de jalousie. _

_Ses groupies hurlent de plus en plus fort en brandissant leurs drapeaux comme des furies. A ma plus grande honte, je les comprends… Même de tout en bas, il est éblouissant… _

_Soudain, en plissant les yeux, j'aperçois Summerby piquer vers le sol. Draco réagit avec quelques secondes de retard, et fonce à sa poursuite. Ils se retrouvent bientôt côte à côte, luttant pour la victoire. Le Vif d'Or doit flotter dans les airs, pas trop loin du sol. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de le distinguer. Là ! A quelques mètres des gradins ! _

_La foule se fait brusquement silencieuse, retenant son souffle, dans l'expectative. La capture du Vif d'Or sera décisive, les scores ne sont pas assez disparates pour faire la différence. _

_Je sens ma propre respiration s'accélérer. « Aller Draco, Aller… Faut que t'attrapes cette putain de petite balle dorée ! Gagne ! » _

_Je vois Draco accélérer légèrement, dépassant l'attrapeur Poufsouffle de quelques centimètres. Dans une manœuvre digne d'un Poursuiveur de basse catégorie, il pousse d'un petit coup à peine perceptible son adversaire, ce qui envoit le pauvre Summerby dans la mauvaise direction. A pleine vitesse, je vois Draco se rapprocher, de plus en plus de nous. Ces traits sont plissés dans une expression d'intense concentration. Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer le Vif d'Or, il tend la main. D'un geste vif, il s'en empare un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres._

_Jamais je n'avais vu pareille expression sur son visage. Ses cheveux emmêlés dansent sur son visage éclairé par son sourire éclatant. Ses yeux brillent d'une joie immense. Je pousse un soupir. Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi les gens amoureux soupirent à qui veux tu en voilà… Attend j'ai dis, amoureux ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy ! Pouah ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! N'empêche qu'il est… Envoutant… Arrête Harry c'est pas le moment de baver ! _

_Draco s'élève à nouveau dans les airs brandissant le Vif d'Or. _

_- Le match est gagné ! Les Serpentards remportent la victoire ! S'exclame Terry Boot d'un ton défait. _

_Aussitôt, je suis englouti par une foule de Serpentards surexcités se dirigeant vers le terrain, courant pour féliciter leurs joueurs en hurlants. Je suis bousculé de toutes parts alors que je joue des coudes pour me frayer un passage à travers ce flot de Serpentards hystériques. Je retrouve Pansy et Milly à mi chemin et ensembles en usant nos cordes vocales à épuisement nous parvenons à dépasser la multitude de groupies de Draco pour le regarder atterrir en douceur. Instantanément, Pansy Milly et moi sommes repoussés à l'autre bout du terrain alors que quelques dizaines de filles folles à lier se jettent sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Je sens le monstre dissimulé en fin fond de moi gronder de rage et de fureur. La jalousie me prend aux trippes, et je mets à bousculer les gens sur mon chemin pour arriver jusqu'à Draco. Pourquoi ces filles ne le lâchent-elles plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit plaisamment en les regardant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne leur dit pas qu'il n'est pas intéressé, hein ? Il est gay ou il ne l'est pas hein ? La jalousie me fait perdre la tête alors que je marche vers lui. Je vois rouge en le regardant sourire à ses greluches. Je vois rouge. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'ai juste envie de crier à toutes ces filles « Pas touche, il est à moi ! ». Je m'approche à grand pas… Comment osent-elles ? Ma tête se vide alors que j'arrive en face de lui. En l'espace de quelques instants je me sens comme enivrer par sa présence. J'ai le vertige. Il est si… Il est… Je… _

_- Harry ? Harry ? Potter ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? _

_Je perds totalement le contrôle en entendant sa voix grave résonner en moi. Sans plus essayer de réfléchir je m'approche de lui précipitamment et m'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré. Ses lèvres sont si douces contre les miennes. Surpris, il ne répond pas tout de suite à mon baiser, puis petit à petit je le sens se détendre à mon contact, je sens ses bras puissants m'emprisonner dans une étreinte passionnée alors que j'apprends à le découvrir. Nos langues s'entremêlent dans un duel enflammé. Je me sens défaillir. Je brûle. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Des frissons d'excitation me parcourent. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti ça. C'est inexplicable… Un véritable feu d'artifice éclate en moi. Je voudrais l'embrasser à n'en plus finir, à en mourir, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… _

_A contrecœur, je le sens s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle. Je rouvre les yeux puis les baisse aussitôt. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard. Et si, s'il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose que moi ? Cette passion dévorante, ce feu brulant, cette étincelle… S'il recommençait à me détester ? Je ne veux pas le regarder. Je rougis furieusement. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je les ravale difficilement… Sois fort Harry ! Va falloir que tu l'affrontes maintenant ! Il ne ressent surement pas la même chose que toi, il va te contempler de ses petits yeux moqueurs et te balancer une vanne et tout redeviendra comme avant. Même si ça te parait insupportable, Harry, sois fort, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… _

_Je déglutis visiblement, je lève les yeux vers Draco nerveusement. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'angoisse. Je serre les poings en me mordant la lèvre d'anxiété. Ma respiration est hachée et laborieuse. J'ai tellement peur… _

_Et comme prévu, les yeux de Draco sont posés sur moi, un petit sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Je le savais… Je suis tellement… Stupide ! _

_Je remarque à peine que tout est silencieux autour de nous, et que tous les yeux sont posés sur nous, je ne vois que lui. Et j'attends patiemment qu'il me brise le cœur en bon Serpentard. _

_A ma grande surprise, Draco m'attire vers lui avec force et m'embrasse à nouveau avec ferveur. J'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement avant de sourire dans son baiser. Je les referme savourant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son corps contre le mien. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras… Je me sens enfin complet. Bientôt, je suis sur, que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ses baisers… _

_A bout de souffle, je m'éloigne de ses lèvres pour respirer. Il m'adresse un sourire foudroyant, ses yeux pétillant d'une émotion que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer… Est-ce que ce serait… De l'amour ? Non ! On s'est embrassé, c'est un pervers ça ne va surement pas plus loin que ça ! _

_Me rappelant brusquement son comportement lors du match, je lui donne une petite tape sur la joue avant de m'exclamer : _

_- Méchant Draco, c'était quoi cette feinte grotesque pour attraper le Vif d'Or ! T'es vraiment un incapable, pas même capable de gagner sans tricher ! _

_Il secoue la tête d'un air attendri avant d'éclater de rire. Pansy au premier rang de l'assemblée silencieuse qui nous contemple bouche bée s'écrie tout à coup : _

_- Eh bah dites moi c'est vraiment pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour ! _

* * *

_La guerre fait rage autour de moi. Des sortilèges meurtriers fusent de tous les cotés, toute la palette de couleur s'entremêlent sous mes yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me réjouirais sans doute d'un tel spectacle, de cet arc en ciel virevoltant de toute part, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est la mort. Elle m'encercle, m'oppresse. Des cris d'horreur et de souffrance retentissent douloureusement à mes oreilles. Je vois des gens lutter pour survivre, j'en aperçois d'autres tomber pour ne plus se relever. Mangemorts contre sorciers, baguette contre baguette, chacun se bat pour défendre sa vie, ce qu'il a de plus cher, ses idéaux, sa famille, son amant. Ils donnent tous leur vie pour quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose qui les dépasse, et qui changera le monde tel qu'on le connait. _

_Des silhouettes encapuchonnées encerclent largement le parc de Poudlard. Ils sont arrivés de nulle part, au beau milieu de la nuit, probablement sous le couvert de la forêt interdite. Ils se sont vite rependus partout comme la peste, tuant d'un bout à l'autre du château. Réveillés par les hurlements de nos morts, la maigre défense que nous formons est désorganisée, inutile, faible, dérisoire. Ils nous ont pris complètement par surprise. Le résultat est catastrophique même les premières années sont obligés de se battre à nos cotés, pour leur survie, alors qu'il devrait être à l'abri dans le château, en sécurité. Sauf qu'on est plus capable de les protéger, alors les voilà entrainés en plein milieu du champ de bataille, traumatisés par le sang, incapable de se défendre, gémissant sur les corps de leur amis déjà tombés au combat. Cette vision me brise le cœur. Ils sont en première ligne face à ses monstres, c'est… inhumain ! Je sens la rage bouillonner en moi, et mes sortilèges fusent avec plus de force que précédemment mais les mangemorts sont partout, dans les airs, sur terre, dans le château, notre position est intenable. Les cris d'agonie sont de plus en plus nombreux, des cadavres parsèment le sol rouge de sang, je me concentre sur le moment présent, sur mes adversaires, sur rester en vie, sur sauver le plus d'innocents possible. Il faut que cette boucherie cesse. Je cherche Voldemort désespérément pour arrêter ce massacre. Il faut que je parvienne à mettre fin à cette guerre sans queue ni tête. _

_A chaque fois que j'arrive à repousser un Mangemort, un autre apparait pour le remplacer. Ils ressemblent à des vautours planant dangereusement au dessus de nos têtes, se disputant nos restes sanguinolents, tels les charognards qu'ils sont véritablement. Ce sont des monstres de cauchemars venus envahir notre réalité. Tous de noir vêtu, un noir reflétant la couleur sombre de leurs âmes, et accompagnés par des créatures à la fois fascinantes et monstrueuses qui peuplent nos conte de fées, ils sont terrifiants. Des trolls, des géants, des vampires, des gnomes, toutes les créatures de la nuit semblent s'être ligué contre non dans une lutte sans merci. Ils écrasent, ils déchirent, détruisent, massacrent, mordent, dévorent, torturent, tuent… C'est un désastre ! _

_Les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix présent par miracle parmi nous, ne parviennent pas à organiser une défense cohérente, la poignée d'Aurors fraichement arrivés, ne fait pas le poids face à l'armée de créatures maléfiques devant nous. Plus de la moitié de nos combattants ne sont que des enfants sans préparation, sans entrainement, sans aucune expérience, ils hésitent à tuer, leurs baguettes pendent misérablement au bout de leurs bras, tremblotante, inutile, ils sont si maladroit. Leurs efforts sont si futiles par rapport aux mangemorts d'une mortelle efficacité qui nous font face. _

_Les mangemorts n'on aucun mal à pénétrer notre maigre défense pour faire encore plus de victime. Notre situation ne tient plus qu'à un fil, notre combat est désespéré, notre monde sur le point de s'écrouler. L'odeur du sang me fait perdre la tête. Je sens cette atroce puanteur partout autour de moi, elle imprègne l'atmosphère, c'est l'odeur de la mort, l'odeur de la fin. Je peux la gouter sur mes lèvres sèches, elle a le gout du désespoir, de la souffrance et de la haine. J'entends le fracas de la bataille autour de moi, le cliquetis des baguettes, la pétarade des sortilèges, le brouhaha des sanglots, l'expiration d'un dernier soupir. _

_Dos à dos, Draco et moi combattons furieusement au cœur de cette bataille dévastatrice. Derrière moi, j'entends sa respiration hachée, rendue laborieuse par l'effort. Les battements précipités de son cœur qui cogne contre sa poitrine m'ancre dans la réalité de la bataille. Ensemble nous repoussons tour à tour les mangemorts qui osent s'attaquer à nous, nous travaillons en parfaite harmonie, notre cohésion est impeccable, nos mouvement synchronisés ressemblent à une danse mortelle. Cependant, on se bat depuis si longtemps déjà… La fatigue se fait sentir, ma main, moite de transpiration, glisse sur ma baguette couverte du sang de mes ennemis, je n'en mène pas large exténué par les trois heures de bataille. Il faut que cela finisse, putain mais où est-il ? Où est ce putain de mage noir ? Où est Voldemort ? _

_Je lance un regard en coin à Draco. Il commence à fatiguer lui aussi. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés virevoltent dans les airs alors qu'il se précipite pour jeter un sortilège sur un mangemort à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux brillent de détermination, sa mâchoire est crispée dans une expression de pure résolution. Ses poings sont serrés sur sa baguette magique, ses jointures rendus blanches par l'effort, il a peur de la lâcher, de fines perles de transpirations coulent sur son front, ses sourcils sont foncés, sa position de combat est parfaite, il est concentré sur la bataille, tout en lui respire la colère, la volonté de réussir, l'envie de sauver les gens autour de lui. _

_Encore une fois je suis surpris par son comportement. Depuis que Draco et moi nous sommes embrassés, notre relation a profondément changée. Il est devenu quelque chose comme mon petit ami, je crois bien. Et je… Je l'aime, il n'a pas cessé de me surprendre, de me faire rire, il est tellement… Lui… Je savais qu'il se battrait du coté de la lumière s'il y avait une guerre mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait avec autant de force, d'efficacité, et de brutalité… Il sauve des vies… A vrai dire je suis surpris par le comportement de tous les Serpentards, ils se battent tous avec une égale détermination contre des gens qu'ils connaissent, parfois même contre leur parents proches ou éloignés, c'est… impressionnant. _

_Je secoue la tête pour chasser Draco de mes pensées, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la bataille juste à temps pour éviter un autre « Avada Kevadra » lancé dans ma direction. _

_Soudain, un cri strident perce l'atmosphère. Un cri plein de frayeur et de souffrance. Je tourne la tête dans cette direction. Et alors que mes yeux croisent deux orbes rouges sang, une douleur intense me saisit et ma main se porte immédiatement à ma cicatrice en feu, brulante de haine. _

_Surpris par le fait que je me sois brusquement figé, Draco se tourne vers moi, inquiet : _

_- Potter ? Potter ? Harry ? Qu'est ce qui… _

_Il s'interrompt soudainement en suivant mon regard. Devant nous, de l'autre coté du lac, Voldemort contemple le spectacle qui s'offre à lui, son rire suraigu glaçant l'atmosphère déjà chargé de terreur. Il est entouré par un large cercle de mangemorts, se battant pour défendre sa vie, mais il n'y prête pas la moindre attention, ces yeux sont posés sur moi, et un sourire diabolique déforme son visage de serpent._

_J'ai du mal à respirer tellement ma cicatrice me fait mal mais je soutiens le regard de Voldemort comme si ma vie en dépendait, et c'est surement le cas. Je le défis du regard de venir m'affronter, il faut que cette bataille se termine, quel qu'en soit le prix. _

_D'un geste vif, il se débarrasse de la grande cape noire qui l'enveloppe et la jette à terre dans un mouvement théâtral. Sans me quitter des yeux, il saute dans les airs avec souplesse et s'élance dans le ciel. Il… Vole ? Je suppose que c'était à prévoir, avec un maniaque de mage noir comme lui et c'est… approprié, je veux dire il s'appelle Voldemort oui ou merde ? Il vole pour apporter la mort, oui c'est… presque logique. _

_Je secoue une nouvelle fois ma tête, mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui me prend c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues pourries. Je sens une montée d'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, je fléchis légèrement mes genoux, je me baisse de façon à être plus ou moins à couvert, je resserre mon emprise sur ma baguette magique, je prends une grande inspiration et je me prépare à ce qui sera sans doute le dernier grand combat de ma vie. A mes coté, je sens Draco se crisper alors que Voldemort d'approche de plus en plus prêt. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et lui applique une légère pression, je croise son regard et dedans je peux lire la peur qui le transperce, et l'amour qu'il me porte. Je ne suis pas seul. Dans mon regard j'essaye de lui faire passer à quel point il compte pour moi, je sais que de simples mots n'y suffisent plus mais j'espère, j'espère… qu'il comprend. _

_Nous sommes face à face, enfin, pour la septième fois et la dernière sans doute. Nous affrontons du regard un instant avant de nous tourner autour en larges cercles concentriques. Emeraudes contre rubis. Baguette contre baguette. Le bien contre le mal absolue. Tous les combats semblent avoir cessé pour contempler la lutte ultime entre deux mondes diamétralement opposé. Un silence de mort règne sur le champ de bataille. _

_Je me concentre sur un sort informulé. Je produis un minuscule faisceau de magie et le dirige droit sur le cœur de ma Némésis. Un Stupéfix informulé devrait au moins le déstabiliser. Je relâche ma magie brusquement. D'un simple « protego » il parvient à déjouer ma manœuvre, il éclate d'un rire cruel : _

_- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire… Harry ? _

_Il prononce mon nom d'une voix mielleuse, il le susurre d'un ton cajolant. Ça m'écœure, c'est pire que toutes les insultes qu'il ne m'a jamais lancé. Rapidement, j'exécute une série de mouvements rapides à l'aide de ma baguette et je lance : _

_- Fetutina !_

_Le feu dévorant que j'avais invoqué est rapidement éteint par un extraordinaire jet d'eau provenant de la baguette de mon seul ennemi. Il continu de rire de manière sarcastique se moquant de mes efforts pour l'atteindre, il agit comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pour lui. _

_Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, j'essaie sortilège après sortilège sans jamais parvenir à atteindre Voldemort, son rire résonne de plus en plus puissant dans mes oreilles. Tous mes efforts semblent voués à l'échec, je me désespère peu à peu de ne jamais le toucher. _

_Fatigué, de mes piètres essais pour l'exterminer, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps se décide enfin à prendre l'offensive. Il lance sur moi une pluie de sortilèges. Au début, mon bouclier magique me protège efficacement, mais les sortilèges maléfiques de Face-de-Serpent finissent par le fêler puis à le briser complètement. Alors que mon bouclier magique s'effondre, j'évite agilement trois sortilèges mortels dirigé vers moi et me réfugie derrière un rocher. _

_Je reprends ma respiration erratique tant bien que mal. Il me faut un plan, il faut que je trouve un putain de plan, il faut que je le tue, tout le monde compte sur moi… Il faut… _

_- Potter, réveilles-toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? _

_Je tourne brusquement la tête. Je vois Draco sprinter vers moi à toute vitesse. Voldemort, gêné par cette intrusion, le choisit comme nouvelle cible. Je lui crie de s'écarter de partir, que cela ne le concerne pas, que c'est mon combat. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Sans trop regarder dans la direction de Voldemort, Draco lance quelques sortilèges pour le distraire et continue de courir vers moi en évitant les sortilèges dirigés vers lui. La bataille reprend autour de nous. Mes alliés semblent comprendre que j'ai besoin de répit et c'est comme si d'un commun d'accord ils décidaient de me l'accorder ou de protéger Draco ils empêchent les mangemorts de se mêler des querelles de leur maitre. J'entends Ron me crier un vague encouragement, et je me surprends à sourire, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il compte tous sur moi. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Draco s'accroupie à mes cotés profitant de la couverture que nous offre le rocher. _

_- Il faut que tu te battes Harry ! C'est quoi ces sortilèges minables depuis tout à l'heure, tu… _

_Il est brusquement interrompu par le bruit de la pierre qui explose. Nous nous recroquevillons à terre pour éviter les morceaux de rocher qui explosent devant nous. Le rocher qui nous protégeait vient d'éclater sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de Voldemort. Nous nous relevons précipitamment, Draco m'attrape la main et me tire brusquement en direction de la forêt interdite. Nous courons à perdre haleine dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre un endroit où les arbres nous offre une protection suffisante contre les nombreux sortilèges de notre ennemi commun qui nous suit. Derrière un arbre centenaire nous arrêtons un instant pour reprendre notre respiration. Nos regards se croise, et je lis dans les yeux de Draco la même émotion que dans les mien, c'est la fin. Ma gorge se serre et je saisis sa main sans rien dire. Au loin, nous entendons la voix cruelle de Voldemort : _

_- Mes petit… Harry, Harry… Où es tu ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux mourir mon petit, comme un lâche… Ton père m'a fait face lui tu sais… ta mère aussi, cette Sang de Bourbe… ça n'a rien changé au bout du compte, mais je te pensais plus courageux, Harry, tu me déçois… Viens, viens regarder ta mort en face… _

_Ma main se serre sur ma baguette, une larme coule sur ma joue, mon autre main agrippe toujours celle de Draco. Je croise à nouveau son regard et j'y lis la détermination et la force dont j'ai besoin pour avancer. Je hoche la tête fermement avec une certitude que je suis bien loin de ressentir. D'un seul geste, nous sortons de notre cachette, faisant face à la menace perpétuelle qui a toujours régie nos vies. _

_- Ah, te voilà enfin Harry, finissons en. _

_Voldemort éclate à nouveau de son petit rire cruel. _

_D'un même geste Draco et moi brandissons nos baguettes, droit sur le cœur du mage noir. _

_Voldemort ajuste la sienne sur moi, et lève un sourcil intrigué à la vue de nos mains entremêlés. _

_Il ouvre la bouche. _

_Trop tard. _

_- Avada Kevadra ! _

_Nous hurlons à l'unisson. _

_Nos deux sortilèges verts fluo se rejoignent au milieu de leur course pour n'en former plus qu'un. _

_Touché. _

_Il atteint Voldemort en plein cœur._

_Il s'écroule sur le sol au ralenti, sa tête heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd. _

_Je contemple un instant le corps sans vie de ma Némésis avant de me tourner vers Draco. _

_C'est fini. _

_- Embrasse-moi. _

_Il s'exécute en tremblant de joie, d'excitation, d'adrénaline et de soulagement. _

_C'est fini. _

* * *

Emprisonné dans mes couvertures, je me réveille en sursaut, la respiration haletante, est ce que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

* * *

_Rin : Je pensais faire une fic en plusieurs chapitres à partir de là, où Harry serait plus ou moins influencé par son rêve mais bien sur ça va mal tourner, Draco n'est pas aussi gentil dans la réalité, alors je continue ou pas ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Une petite review ? _

_Harry : *vomis* Berk… C'est tout guimauve et juste berk… _

_Rin : ça va s'arranger, ça le sera beaucoup moins si je contins, je promets, il fallait juste que Harry est envie d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards il lui fallait une raison ! _

_Draco : Je préfère ça, je n'aime pas être gentil, et je n'aime pas Potter, attends, quoi, il va aller s'asseoir où ? _

_Rin : Héhé… _

_Draco : T'as pas intérêt Uzumaki, je te l'interdis… _

_Rin : *gloups* Chers lecteurs, j'en appelle à votre compassion aidez moi, argh, je vous appelle à l'aide, si j'ai des reviews je vous promet de me battre et de continuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuer, Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…_


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Mauvaise Table

_Chapitre 1 : La Mauvaise Table _

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry_

_**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis. _

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Harry & Draco : …_

_Rin : Quoi ? Vous êtes bien silencieux tous les deux ! _

_Harry : Tu continues d'écrire, ça me déprime…_

_Draco : ça ME déprime Potter, me pique pas mes émotions balafré ! _

_Rin : Haha, mais mes chéris on m'a demandé une suite, je ne fais que m'exécuter ! J'en suis très flattée d'ailleurs même si je pense que j'aurais continué même si on me suppliait d'arrêter, quand j'ai une idée je ne la lâche plus… Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire et de m'écrire pour me dire qu'ils étaient curieux de voir la suite, merci mille fois, j'ai la pression du coup parce que maintenant il va falloir que cela vous plaise ! Comme vous pouvez le constatez chers lecteurs, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que le précédent, j'en suis désolée mais cela me permettra (je l'espère !) de poster plus régulièrement. _

_Harry : Quoi ? Poster régulièrement ? Mais il va y avoir combien de chapitres ? _

_Rin : Mwahahahaha… On verra…_

_Draco : *tremble* Je n'aime pas ça Harry, je n'aime pas ça du tout…._

_Rin : Sinon, on m'a demandé une description de Harry, étant donné que le récit est à la première personne, je me vois mal le forcer à se décrire, il est beaucoup moins narcissique que Draco… _

_Harry : Moi ? On t'a demandé de me décrire moi ? Je suis beau, finement musclé, les yeux couleur Avada Kevadra, les cheveux emmêlés, la peau mate, j'ai un corps de rêve *clin d'œil* Je mesure 1,76m… _

_Rin : J'ai rien dit, il est narcissique aussi en fait, je verrais ce que je peux faire… _

_Draco : Bwahahaha ! T'es tout petit, Potter, je te dépasse d'au moins dix centimètres ! Espèce de nain ! _

_Rin : Et moi, tu veux savoir Draco ? *Bat des cils », je suis blonde, 1,70m, yeux marrons, la peau pâle… _

_Draco : Et sans plus attendre voici un nouveau chapitre de la Mauvaise Table ! Rideau !_

_Rin : T'as même pas répondu à ma question… _

* * *

Emprisonné dans mes couvertures, je me réveille en sursaut, la respiration haletante, est ce que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Je tente vainement de calmer ma respiration erratique, j'essuie la sueur perlant de mon front et d'un grand coup de pied je rejette mes couvertures. Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir brusquement les rideaux de mon grand lit à baldaquins, j'ai besoin de respirer, là, maintenant et de ne surtout pas penser à ce stupide cauchemar. Parce que c'en était bien un, un cauchemar ! Je ne suis pas… Ron et Hermione ne… Jamais… C'est juste impossible… Hein ? Je me lève, les mains encore tremblantes, sous le choc. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce rêve atroce qui envahit mes pensées. Je m'habille rapidement et attrape ma cape d'invisibilité, il faut que je sorte du dortoir pour me changer les idées.

Sans faire de bruit, j'avance à petits pas sur les dalles de pierre, j'entends les ronflements sonores de Ron emplir la pièce, je souris intérieurement, mes camarades ne remarqueront jamais que je suis parti. Ron… Dans mon rêve… Ces mots blessants, son regard haineux, sa voix froide… Ce n'était pas lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, une version tordue et sadique sortie de mon imagination. C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne me ferait jamais un truc pareil, pas vrai ? Je pousse un soupir frustré, pas d'insécurité Harry, tu sais ce qu'il en est, il ne ferait JAMAIS ça… Mais ces derniers jours… Ron et 'Mione, ils sont dans leur monde… Je secoue la tête une nouvelle fois. Putain Harry, ils sont amoureux, normal que vous ne passiez plus autant de temps ensemble, c'est pas pour autant que vous n'êtes plus amis ! Réfléchis ! Je pousse un grognement et m'efforce de ne plus y penser mais alors que je continue mon chemin un étrange sentiment de malaise me poursuit.

Je me dirige rapidement vers les cuisines. Très vite, j'arrive devant le portrait représentant une coupe de fruit. Je gratouille la poire d'un geste irrité et j'émerge dans une réplique de la grande salle envahie par des elfes de maison en pleine effervescence. Je retire ma cape d'invisibilité. Aussitôt une dizaine d'elfes de maison se précipitent à ma rencontre me demandant ce que je désire et faisant moult révérences à mon approche. Très vite, je repère Dobby. Le petit elfe s'exclame :

- Maitre Harry Potter, que puis je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

Je le regarde un instant, contemplant avec amusement, la montagne de chapeaux empilés sur sa tête, et les chaussettes dépareillés qu'il porte aux pieds. Je lui souris :

- Je me demandais si je pouvais m'installer ici pendant quelques minutes…

- Bien sur Harry Potter Monsieur, me coupe-t-il immédiatement.

Aussitôt d'un geste de la main il fait apparaitre devant moi une table et un tabouret. Je secoue la tête d'étonnement, ce Dobby, toujours prêt à rendre service. Je m'empresse de le remercier, en pensant aux commentaires que ferais 'Mione en me voyant exploiter un elfe de maison de la sorte :

- Merci Dobby, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, euh, si ce n'est pas trop te demander je pourrais avoir un de tes gâteaux ? Tu sais celui au chocolat ? Je demande embarrassé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le petit elfe m'apporte ce que je désire, en souriant, tout excité à l'idée de me faire plaisir. Je m'installe confortablement pour savourer comme il se doit mon péché mignon. Mmmh un délice ! Cependant malgré mon dessert préféré je n'arrive pas à chasser la sensation désagréable que ce cauchemar a réveillé en moi. Pourtant il était tellement absurde ! Déjà, moi et Malfoy ! Pfff ! Quelle blague ! Mais il jouait quand même avec mes pires frayeurs… Je prends une nouvelle cuillérée de chocolat et l'avale goulument avant de me replonger dans mes pensées… Hermione, Ron, tous les Gryffondors, m'abandonnant, tous, sans aucune arrière pensée, parce que je sème la mort sur mon chemin, c'est sans doute ce que je crains le plus au monde… La partie où je faisais la connaissance des Serpentards est encore plus perturbante… Je veux dire, ils avaient l'air si… Humains… Différent des Gryffondors mais terriblement intéressant, presque fascinant… En voilà une pensée perturbante ! Les Serpentard ? Fascinant ? Peuh ! Et cette histoire avec Draco, bon j'avoue dans ce rêve et uniquement dans CE rêve il avait l'air d'un mec plutôt sympa par moment… Mais je ne suis pas gay… Et où était Ginny dans toute cette histoire ? Je veux dire c'est ma copine merde ! Pas cet espèce de Ken en plastique ! Et bon, même si ces derniers temps on se dispute sans arrêt, c'est parce qu'on s'aime, que les cours nous stressent, que quand je pense à la guerre je reste paralysé… Je soupire pour la cent quatrième fois, mes pensées tournent en rond. J'expire de frustration et je demande à un elfe qui passe par là de me rapporter une plume et un parchemin. Si je couche mes sentiments sur le papier j'y verrais sans doute plus clair, écrire à Remus me parait la meilleure solution pour me vider la tête.

_Cher Remus,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Tonks ? Est ce que la grossesse se passe bien ? Pas de complications ? De sautes d'humeur inexpliquées ? De mon coté tout va bien, les cours ne sont pas une partie de plaisir mais je fais avec. Dumbledore veut que je fasse ces espèces d'entrainements avec Rogue, je redoute un peu ce moment, depuis les leçons d'occlumencie, il me déteste encore plus qu'avant… Je me demande comment ce vieux fou pense que ça peut marcher. _

_Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a amené à t'écrire aujourd'hui… J'ai fait un rêve très étrange… ou plutôt non, un cauchemar ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais faire la différence entre rêve et réalité pourtant, ici, je t'avoue que je nage en pleine confusion. Je te préviens c'est complètement tordu, mais j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et je ne veux pas embêter Ron ou 'Mione avec mes histoires surtout étant donné le rôle que mon imagination a choisie de leur donner. _

_Voilà, tout commence comme un jour ordinaire dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sauf que c'est comme si on m'avait projeté dans un monde parallèle. Mes amis m'ont abandonnés après la mort de Sirius, plus personne ne m'adresse vraiment la parole, je suis seul et la solitude me ronge de l'intérieur. Je te rassure il n'en est rien en réalité, je vais bien, je traine toujours avec ma petite bande et tout va bien de mon coté. Mais ce moi imaginaire était vraiment déprimé, effrayé, et seul tellement seul. Bref, un jour sans faire attention mon double s'assied à la table des Serpentards. Une idée saugrenue, je l'admets. _

_Au début, tout va de travers pour lui. Normal, tu me diras avec les Serpents à quoi il s'attendait ! Cependant malgré leur attitude déplaisante ce Harry qui perdait espoir se félicite qu'on fasse enfin attention à lui et après les avoir observé longuement et avoir découvert qu'ils avaient l'air étrangement sympathiques, il décide de continuer à s'asseoir à cette table tous les jours. Et petit à petit il finit par s'intégrer. C'était étrange de me voir interagir avec les Serpentard de rire à leurs blagues imaginaires, et d'apprécier ces versions d'eux-mêmes. _

_Pourtant alors que je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec les Serpentards, mes relations déjà peu glorieuses avec les Gryffondors empirent graduellement. Ron et Hermione, Remus dans ce rêve, ce cauchemar, ils m'abandonnaient complètement, ils me demandaient d'arrêter de parler aux Serpentards et Hermione a dit des choses… Que je ne cherchais qu'à attirer l'attention, que les gens autour de moi tombent comme des mouches… C'était dur… Je sais que ces doubles psychédéliques n'étaient que de sordides versions de mon imagination, mais ça m'a fait tellement mal… Et je me sens un peu exclu ces derniers temps… Ils me laissent toujours dans mon coin, je sais qu'ils viennent de ce mettre ensemble et qu'ils sont dans leur phase lune de miel, mais ils me manquent… Notre trio me manque… Enfin je me rends bien compte qu'ils ne me feraient jamais ça, nous sommes de vrais amis comme toi et mon père, et toi et Sirius mais j'ai besoin d'être rassuré…_

_Arrive la partie la plus perturbante, après quelques mois en compagnie des Serpentards, et quelques autres évènements sans grande importance, mon double finit par… Ok, c'est vraiment embarrassant. Garde en tête que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je pense actuellement, ou un message de mon subconscient, c'est juste… Etrange et Argh ! Voilà, dans mon rêve, enfin dans mon cauchemar mon double tombait progressivement… Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'avouer ça si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, t'es un homme mort et rappelle toi que je suis pressenti pour tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… J'ai perdu le fil… Donc mon double tombait progressivement amoureux de, argh, (ne t'évanouis pas, tiens le coup Remus !) Draco Malfoy… Le mal en personne. Et c'est fou parce que dans mon rêve c'était quelqu'un d'intéressant, de moins détestable que d'habitude, de plus vivable, de plus profond. Mais toutes ces embrassades, toutes ses discussions, tout ce romantisme guimauve, cette niaiserie, que mon autre moi adorait sur le coup me dégoute complètement maintenant en y repensant. Bref c'est très perturbant…_

_Tout ce cauchemar, toutes ces émotions me pèsent… J'ai tellement peur… Depuis que je me suis réveillé je vis dans la peur et dans l'incertitude… La peur de quoi ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste une espèce de mauvais pressentiment… Comme si ça pouvait devenir ma réalité… Je sais bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'arrivera jamais, ce n'est pas réel et tant mieux ! Mais tout de même je me pose tout un tas de question. Par exemple, je sais que les rêves aussi absurdes soient-ils sont censé avoir un sens caché. Quel est-il ? Pourquoi avoir ce genre de rêve étrange maintenant ? Est-ce que je suis supposé me rendre compte de quelque chose ? _

_Et surtout je me pose des questions à propos de ma vie, des questions auxquelles je connais déjà les réponses bien sur mais qu'une petite voix agaçante ne cesse de me rappeler. Du genre, est ce que Ron et Hermione m'abandonneront vraiment un jour ? Est-ce que les gens réaliseront à quel point il est dangereux de trainer avec moi ? Est-ce que je la ressentirais un jour cette atroce solitude ? Est-ce que les Serpentards sont de vraies personnes ? Est-ce que je devrais leur tendre la main (sans pour autant passer par la case mon petit copain s'appelle Malfoy, je te rassure) ? Je me sens perdu. Complètement à l'ouest. Ce cauchemar a complètement bouleversé ma réalité. _

_Ça me soulage d'avoir gravé tout cela sur le papier. Je me sens mieux, ce rêve s'estompe peu à peu dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure que j'en parle, en espérant que tu ne trouve pas cela trop bizarre je vais te laisser sur ces mots, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un sur qui je peux toujours compter quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit le Harry que je devienne. _

_Harry _

Je pose ma plume, et m'étire comme un chat, je me sens légèrement mieux mais mon corps semble tout endolori. Étouffant un bâillement de ma main, je me lève remercie rapidement les elfes et me précipite dehors afin d'envoyer ma lettre et de regagner le dortoir avant que mes amis ne découvrent mon absence, il faut que je me dépêche, il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le petit déjeuner !

* * *

J'arrive tout essoufflé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je lui lance le mot de passe d'un ton empressé avant de m'engouffrer par le trou révélant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Je m'effondre haletant sur le canapé le plus proche et essaye d'adopter une attitude décontractée en attendant que mes amis descendent du dortoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends Ron et Dean reprendre un de leur sujet de discorde perpétuelle et se disputer, Dean soutenant que le football est un meilleur sport que le Quidditch et Ron affirmant le contraire. Je souris un instant fasciné devant tant d'insouciance, je me sens si vieux par rapport à eux, je suis celui qui doit tuer Voldemort, je suis toujours celui qui fait des rêves étranges, je suis différent, parfois c'est comme s'il y avait ce mur entre eux et moi… Interrompant mes pensées moroses, Hermione s'installe gracieusement à mes cotés, elle m'adresse un bref sourire, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant Ron hurler dans l'escalier.

- Dés le matin… Quelle énergie ! murmure-t-elle ironiquement.

Sans me laisser lui répondre, elle se plonge dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux d'un air passionné. J'essaye à grand peine d'en déchiffrer le titre sans y parvenir. Sans doute une étude avancée de métamorphose ou un truc du genre… Je ne tiens plus en place et je suis soulagé de voir Neville, Seamus, Ron et Dean enfin émerger du dortoir, je me lève aussitôt pour les saluer, cependant je suis moins rapide qu'Hermione qui referme son livre d'un geste sec et telle une tornade se précipite dans les bras de Ron. Elle attrape possessivement la cravate rouge et or de mon meilleur ami et l'attire vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je détourne les yeux, dégouté. Je suis très heureux que ces deux là ce soit enfin trouvé et qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble, vraiment, mais je pensais qu'ils seraient plus discret en public, surtout Hermione avec son caractère d'ordinaire si réservé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ces dernier temps mais c'est comme si elle essayait de compenser quelque chose ou d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ou je ne sais pas… Après quelques secondes encore de ce délicieux spectacle, Seamus finit par lâcher :

- Eh les tourtereaux, vous devriez prendre une chambre… En attendant, si vous avez fini, nous on va déjeuner…

Neville et Dean éclatent de rire en voyant les oreilles de Ron virer au rouge tomate, Hermione leur jette un regard noir avant de leur emboiter le pas, main dans la main avec Ron. Je me résigne à les suivre en soupirant. Encore une fois j'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, il n'y a plus de trio infernal. Maintenant qu'ils sont en couple, parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus… Encore une fois le rêve me revient en mémoire, j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais je me sens juste exclu… Parfois même entouré de toutes les personnes que j'aime, je me sens si seul, après tout je porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules, hein… Haha…

- Hé 'Ry, tu te magnes oui ou merde ?

Ron me fait signe de me bouger, et je les rejoins courant à moitié en souriant, qu'est ce que je raconte ? Le rêve… Je veux dire le cauchemar n'a aucune importance, ce n'est PAS la réalité, ça n'arrivera jamais, je ne suis pas seul, et je dois apprendre à accepter que mon amitié avec Ron et Hermione n'est plus aussi exclusive qu'avant ! C'est pas si difficile !

Notre petite bande passe rapidement la porte de la Grande Salle, et nous nous installons à nos places habituelles à la table des Gryffondors. Nos assiettes en or se remplissent instantanément de douceurs appétissantes et Ron, Neville et Seamus commence à s'empiffrer de nourriture à n'en plus finir sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Je laisse mon regard se perdre un instant dans la foule. Instantanément, il se pose sur la table diamétralement opposée à la notre, la table des Serpentards. Ils sont tous présents, les mêmes visages arrogants et prétentieux que je vois tous les jours depuis bientôt sept ans. Je les contemple un instant. J'essaye de savoir pourquoi mon subconscient a voulu que je voie en eux des êtres humains. Malfoy est parmi eux évidemment au centre de son propre nid de vipère. J'essaye de le voir de façon objective. Je suppose qu'il est plutôt beau pour un mec, je veux dire ces cheveux blonds platine scintillent au soleil, ses yeux gris semblent pétiller de malice et sans ce rictus méprisant il pourrait être séduisant, je comprends pourquoi les filles tombent toutes à ces pieds mais de là à en tomber follement amoureux… C'est juste… Berk ! J'essaye de me concentrer sur les relations que les Serpentards entretiennent entre eux pour voir, si, comme dans mon rêve ils sont solidaires, amicaux ou attachant mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Ginny Weasley s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline, elle me sourit avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser.

- Salut, toi ! me salut-elle d'un ton suave.

- Hey… Tu… Je veux dire… t'es plus fâchée ? Ces dernier temps…

Elle s'empare d'un muffin aux myrtilles avant de me répondre distraitement :

- Je sais… Je pense que tout les deux on est à fleur de peau à cause de la guerre qui approche… Mais j'ai confiance ça ne va pas durer ! Tu sais Harry, toi et moi, on a quelque chose de spécial, tout le monde nous le dit ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'au cliché « on est fait l'un pour l'autre » mais tu vois l'idée… j'ai décidé d'essayer de comprendre ton point de vue cette fois ci, il faut qu'on se parle et qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête sans arrêt je crois…

Je lui lance un sourire éclatant, elle m'enlève un énorme poids de la poitrine, je l'attire contre moi et la serre dans mes bras inhalant son parfum, une délicieuse odeur de cannelle et de vanille, je respire le bien être à présent, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ! Aux oubliettes le cauchemar !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir que tu es choisi de réaliser tout ça aujourd'hui, depuis ce matin je me sens envahi par des pensée tellement étranges… ça me rassure de savoir que toi et moi au moins c'est du solide, enfin tu vois…

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur et ouvre la bouche pour me demander de quoi je veux parler lorsque soudain Ron s'écrie :

- Oh putain, les mecs on va être en retard ! Le cours de métamorphose commence dans dix minutes !

Ni une des deux, je saisis mon sac en bandoulière et me précipite vers la sortie en courant. A mi chemin, réalisant mon oubli, je retourne rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor pour embrasser Ginny et lui souhaiter une bonne journée avant de filer au pas de course vers le troisième étage.

* * *

J'arrive en retard dans la salle de classe, essayant de faire abstraction du regard glacé que me jette le professeur Mcgonagall je m'assieds entre Ron et 'Mione, je sors une plume et un parchemin et je m'acharne un feindre de l'intérêt pour cette nouvelle leçon de magie. Nous apprenons à transformer des salières en souris aujourd'hui, une activé passionnante… Je commence vraiment à me demander pourquoi on apprend tout ça, ça ne sert absolument à rien ! Est-ce que plus tard quand nous seront des sorciers accomplis nous aurons vraiment besoin de comprendre les mécanismes du charme qui nous a permis de transformer une pauvre petite salière en une souris grise ? En quoi c'est utile vraiment ? Surtout qu'en ces temps de guerre nous apprendre quelque chose pour nous défendre réellement ne serait pas de refus…

Je commence déjà à perdre le fil. Sur mon parchemin sans y penser je commence à dessiner. D'abord mon crayon trace un lion à la longue crinière, la gueule ouverte, ses yeux féroces brillant d'une lueur de défi, à ces cotés j'esquisse un serpent à la langue fourchue. Je le raye aussitôt, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ses satanés Serpentards. A sa place je représente un loup hurlant à la lune, fier et plein de majesté. Je le raye rageusement à nouveau. Dans mon rêve je comparais les Serpents à des loups ! Non mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je soupire bruyamment, et roule mon parchemin en une petite boulette de papier.

- Un problème Monsieur Potter ? demande le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall d'un ton sévère.

Je rougis soudainement et secoue la tête précipitamment avant de me remettre à faire semblant d'étudier de mon mieux. Sans parvenir à m'en empêcher au bout de quelques minutes je tourne la tête en direction des Serpentards, ils se sont regroupés en un petit groupe, dans un coin, au fond de la salle. Je les étudie soigneusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis ce rêve, j'ai envie de retrouver cette humanité que j'ai vu en eux, j'ai envie qu'ils soient les personnes dont j'ai rêvé, j'ai envie qu'ils soient différents de ce qu'ils paraissent. C'est fou et sans doute impossible, je le sais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Je commence par observer les Serpents que je connais le moins, je pense que de cette manière je serais plus objectif. Je concentre donc mon attention sur Millicent Bulstrode, une Serpentarde discrète. C'est une petite brune, assez ronde, aux cheveux ondulés, elle est très jolie dans l'ensemble, elle parait un peu timide au premier abord. En la regardant, je découvre bien vite qu'elle est loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche, elle parait s'entendre avec toutes la petite bande de vipères, elle a un mot pour chacun, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rire autant, ni aussi souvent. Je suis un peu étonné j'avais dans l'idée que les Serpys ne s'amusaient jamais, qu'ils restaient froid et ne montraient jamais aucune émotion, après tout c'est un signe de faiblesse. Peut être, que comme dans mon rêve il arrive aux Serpentards de baisser leur garde lorsqu'ils pensent que personne ne prête attention à eux, qu'ils agissent alors comme des personnes normales… Presque comme des Gryffondors… Continuant mon observation je constate qu'exactement comme dans mon rêve Millicent est effectivement la meilleure amie de Pansy Parkinson. Je dois l'admettre Pansy a beaucoup changé depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Elle ne ressemble plus à un bouledogue, elle s'est transformée en une ravissante jeune fille, et elle n'a pas l'air d'être si méchante vu d'ici. Elle parle avec animation à Dra… Malfoy qui la regarde avec une expression qui mêle l'exaspération et l'amusement, elle ne cesse de le toucher, elle s'appuie sur son bras, époussette son épaule, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, elle le regarde comme s'il était le centre du monde. Encore une fois comme dans mon cauchemar ils forment un joli couple même si la rumeur veut qu'ils se soient séparés en troisième année et que depuis Draco soit plus ou moins « sorti » avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard. Il aurait couché avec la plupart d'entre elles, leur faisant croire toute sorte de beaux mensonges avant de les jeter comme des merdes le lendemain matin. Je détourne mon regard de ma Némésis, je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard, il y a trop de haine entre nous pour que je puisse le regarder de façon objective.

Blaise est assis à ses cotés, il semble être en train d'essayer de raconter une blague à Théo, une blague qui doit être vraiment hilarante, car il est pété de rire tout seul sans parvenir à la finir. Théo secoue la tête en souriant devant le spectacle qu'offre un de ses meilleurs amis. Crabbe et Goyle essaye en vain de comprendre les instructions de notre professeur en agitant leur baguette dans tout les sens. J'ai très peur qu'ils éborgnent quelqu'un, heureusement Draco arrive à leur rescousse. Je le vois essayer de leur expliquer mais très vite il commence à perdre patience, comment ne peuvent ils pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Je comprends très bien sa façon de penser si bien que je suis surpris de le voir prendre sur lui-même et continuer ses efforts de son mieux ne pouvant s'empêcher de leur lancer de petites piques à la moindre erreur. Il est moins patient que dans mon rêve mais je suis impressionné qu'il tienne à ses amis, il ne porte pas cette armure de glace impénétrable en leur présence.

Je détourne enfin mon regard. Les Serpentards sont vraiment solidaires entre eux, soudés, drôles, sarcastiques, bavards, ils sont différents sans l'être vraiment, ils sont comme nous… Et je ressens cette même envie de mieux les connaitre…. D'apprivoiser leur différence…

Je ne comprends pas… C'est comme si inconsciemment je voulais que ce putain de rêve se réalise ! Pourquoi voudrais-je un truc pareil ? Je prends ma tête entre mes mains dans une position de défaite, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, à chaque seconde je revis chaque minute de ce cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce stupide cauchemar ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ? Pourquoi m'affecte-t-il autant ?

Je prends une grande inspiration. Il faut que je me calme, que j'essaye d'analyser la situation, j'ai surement eu ce rêve pour une raison. Pense, Harry, pense ! Qu'est ce que ça changerait pour moi que les Serpentards soient différents ? Rien… Pas grand-chose… Oh ! Je réalise finalement ce qui se trouve juste devant moi depuis le début, ce que ce rêve avait vraiment d'utile. S'ils sont différents de ce qu'ils projettent, de cette armure froide, cruelle, impassible qu'ils renvoient au reste du monde, s'ils sont plus humains qu'ils ne le laissent paraitre… Alors… Ils ne sont peut être pas tous des robots programmés pour être les parfaits petits Mangemorts. Peut être qu'ils cherchent même une façon de s'en sortir, de s'échapper, de fuir l'obscurité… Peut être que cette partie de mon rêve est réelle, que je peux vraiment rallier quelques Serpents à notre cause, ce serait une avancée majeure… Un tournant pour la guerre… Ce serait…

Ce serait stupide, voilà ce que ce serait ! Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ? Pourquoi j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même de leur tendre la main ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis si persuadé qu'aller leur parler ne peut me faire que du bien… C'est n'importe quoi… J'ai l'impression d'être sous Imperio… Pourquoi ce rêve me fait-il autant d'effet ? Pourquoi à cause d'un stupide cauchemar, je devrais complètement modifier ma façon de voir les choses, les gens, pourquoi je devrais abandonner sept années de haine pour une seule nuit de rêve ? Argh ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Leur laisser une chance et mettre mes préjugés de côtés ? Ou pas… ?

Je jette un dernier regard vers le fond de la classe. Et je croise le sien. Je n'en avais même pas conscience mais j'ai évité de le regarder droit dans les yeux depuis l'instant où je me suis réveillé. Je reste captivé, capturé par ses orbes argentés. Cependant cette sensation de noyade ne dure pas longtemps, dés qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les miens son visage se transforme, ses traits encore détendus quelques instants auparavant se figent, se durcissent, il redevient le monstre froid et implacable que j'ai toujours connu. Mais cette fois, j'ai perçu le changement, la différence, cette expression m'est réservée, il me hait, et le sentiment est mutuel, mais cette haine ne résume pas ce qu'il est vraiment, c'est une façade, derrière le monstre se cache sans doute une personne.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je suis presque convaincu. J'ai toujours aimé les défis. Et les Serpentards sont certainement un défi à ma hauteur. Peut être… Peut être qu'un jour j'irais m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards…

* * *

- Wow, ce n'est que le début de l'année et on a déjà tellement de trucs à faire… Ça me déprime… Avec la guerre on aurait pu croire que les profs auraient d'autres trucs à faire que de corriger nos copies ! s'exclame Ron d'un ton lugubre.

Immédiatement, du coin de l'œil je vois 'Mione lui lancer un regard noir et lui asséner un violent coup de coude.

- Sois sérieux, Ron, la guerre n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, le réprimande-t-elle. Notre éducation est importante, ce n'est parce que nous sommes en guerre que le monde s'arrête de tourner !

- Je préférerais apprendre des trucs utiles plutôt que de passer des heures à rédiger un vieux parchemin tout poussiéreux sur de la théorie à deux Noises.

Encore une fois, j'aperçois 'Mione lui jeter un regard furibond et elle le tape ensuite rageusement sur l'épaule. Il lui attrape les poignets pour se défendre et en riant il déclare :

- Non mais je suis sérieux ! Des cours de duel c'est ça ce qu'il nous faut vraiment ! Pas vrai Harry ? T'es pas d'accord, mec ? Harry ? HARRY ?

- Mh ?

- Hé, réveille-toi, mec, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh désolé… Tu me parlais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, mec, depuis qu'on est arrivé tu regardes dans le vide, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Mais mon regard est irrésistiblement attiré par la table des Serpentards, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, ce rêve est coincé dans mon esprit, imprimé au fer rouge dans mon cerveau. J'ai l'intuition que les Serpentards ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent, j'ai besoin qu'ils soient plus qu'ils ne paraissent, après tout j'ai failli atterrir dans cette maison, mon subconscient voulait me faire savoir quelque chose, il faut que je sache, que je puisse démêler le vrai du faux dans ce cauchemar. Mon regard se pose sur Dra… Malfoy. Il parait si différent quand il n'a pas son masque impénétrable plaqué sur le visage. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je vais le voir un jour et je lui dis un truc du genre « Hey Dray j'ai fait un rêve sur toi l'autre jour, ça te dit on parle de nos sentiments maintenant, oh, au fait tu serais intéressé pour devenir un espion, tu pourrais nous rapporter des infos croustillantes sur ton pote Voldy », ça va bien passer je le sens ! Argh ! Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

- Hé Harry, ça fait une demi-heure que je te parle, tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu fixes le ferret comme ça ? Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Il t'a dit un truc ?

Il baisse la voix et ajoute :

- Tu penses que Tu-sais-qui lui a donné une mission ou quelque chose du genre ?

Je réprime un éclat de rire sarcastique.

- Non, Ron, je ne pense pas… D…Malfoy, n'est pas encore devenu son bras droit, tu sais, sans doute à peine une nouvelle recrue, et encore…

- Tu me rassures… Enfin, quand même, il est resté vachement discret cette année, ça m'inquiète…

Je soupire… Il a raison. Malfoy est resté étrangement calme cette année, et jusqu'à maintenant je pensais également que ça ne pouvait signaler qu'un mauvais présage.

- Discret ? Malfoy ? Pffff… Ron tu délires, toute l'école ne parle que de lui ! Intervient Seamus, pointant une aile de poulet dans notre direction.

- Héhé, n'écoutez pas Seamus, il est juste jaloux… Ricane Dean.

- Jaloux, de quoi ? Du ferret ? Tu déconnes ? ! s'exclame Ron, incrédule.

- Si seulement… soupire l'irlandais.

Je suis perplexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi tu serais jaloux de Malfoy ? Et pourquoi tout le monde parle de lui ?

- Harry, d'où tu sors, tu as vécu sur une autre planète pendant toutes ces années ? Comment tu peux ne pas connaitre la réputation du célèbre, du magnifique Prince des glaces des Serpentards ?

- Dean, arrête, tu exagères, il n'a pas une telle réputation…

Dean jette sur Seamus un regard insistant et celui-ci finit par admettre :

- Ok, bon peut être qu'elles le trouvent vraiment magnifique et princier…

J'interviens :

- Elles ? Oh tu veux dire les filles… Si ce n'est que ça j'en ai entendu parler de ses conquêtes, et ce serait plutôt toi qui a un train de retard Seam ça fait un moment que ça dure !

- C'est pire que l'année dernière mec, avant il n'y avait que les Serpentardes pour s'intéresser à ce petit con arrogant mais quand il est revenu à Poudlard cette année elles sont toutes restés scotchés… Même ta Ginny a admis qu'avec sa poussée de croissance, sa voix rauque, son attitude décalée, ses yeux gris acier et ses cheveux blond doré, il était à tomber…

-Même Ginny ? Grimace Ron.

Ça, c'était ma réplique. Je fais signe à Seamus de poursuivre.

- Ouais, bref, je disais, maintenant il a plus que l'embarras du choix. Même certaines Gryffondors sont tombées dans ses filets… Lavande par exemple, elle est revenue en pleurant rien que la semaine dernière, et bien encore une fois c'était signé Draco Malfoy ! Ça devient de plus en plus dur pour nous autres de trouver une seule fille qu'il n'ait pas traumatisé !

- Seam, sérieux, c'est pas la faute de ce pauvre Malfoy si tu te prends que des râteaux, tu sais pas y faire mec, c'est tout !

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Dean, en attendant ce mec est un monstre, je n'arrive même plus à compter le nombre de fille qu'il s'est tapé !

Hermione lui jette un regard désapprobateur, Seamus s'excuse immédiatement pour sa vulgarité devant son air sombre. Hésitant, je finis par dire :

- Elles savent dans quoi elles mettent les pieds, tu sais…

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu dis Harry ?

- Les filles, je veux dire, elles savent dans quoi elles mettent les pieds, elles savent dans quoi elles s'engagent, elles ne sont pas stupides au fond d'elles mêmes peu importe ce qu'il leur fait croire, elles savent que le lendemain matin elles ne représenteront plus rien pour lui qu'une nuisance… Il les utilise parce qu'elles le laissent faire, parce qu'elles le veulent bien… Je ne pense pas que ce soit un monstre, je pense juste que ces filles qui se laissent piéger entre ses draps ne méritent pas vraiment qu'on les plaigne…

Ron presse sa main sur mon front, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Tu vas bien Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ? T'es bizarre….

Je soupire. Autant que ça sorte.

- Vous allez me prendre pour un fou….Il m'est arrivé un truc étrange cette nuit…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Est-ce que c'est ta cicatrice ? m'interroge Hermione soudainement.

Une nouvelle fois je fais non de la tête. Je déglutis visiblement avant de prendre une grande inspiration :

- J'ai fait un rêve…

- Très Martin Luther King Harry, m'interrompt Dean en s'esclaffant, d'un geste ample, il fait semblant de me tirer son chapeau.

Je lui concède un sourire avant de reprendre :

- C'était très perturbant… Et vous allez trouver ça ridicule… J'ai rêvé… En fait, non je ne sais pas trop si c'était un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar… Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit j'ai rêvé que je m'asseyais à la table des Serpentard… Me regardez pas comme ça je sais que c'est insensé, absurde même, complètement dément !

Mes amis me regardent un instant essayant de leur mieux de rester impassible avant d'exploser de rire de manière incontrôlable. Ron tape du poing sur la table, Seamus et Dean ont les larmes aux yeux, Hermione glousse, toute la table des Gryffondors nous regarde d'un air perplexe. Je souris timidement, après tout il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, je finis par conclure :

- Enfin, bref, je vous avez bien dit que c'était ridicule…

- Ridicule ? Non… Hahaha… A peine, rigole Ron.

- Ouais, bon, t'as finis là c'est pas la peine de vous marrer pendant trois heures ! Je lâche avec énervement.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que de leur en parler.

- Héhé, toi à la table des Serpents, c'est juste hilarant, j'imagine tellement la scène, la tête qu'ils feraient, continue-t-il à ricaner.

Toute ma petite bande continue à rire de plus belle, des larmes coulent abondamment sur leurs joues tellement il trouve l'idée de ma présence sur le territoire des vipères absurde, démente, complètement insensée. Soudain Seamus relève la tête, pris d'une inspiration soudaine il m'adresse un sourire diabolique :

- Et pourquoi tu le ferais pas 'Ry ? Pourquoi t'irais pas t'asseoir avec eux ?

- T'es dingue Seam, je laisserais pas mon meilleur ami s'asseoir avec ces détraqués, ça va pas dans ta tête !

- Réfléchis Ronald, s'exclame l'irlandais dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione, tu l'as dit toi-même ce serait super marrant, et imagine leurs têtes ! Haha ! En plus ils ne pourront rien faire contre Harry avec tous les profs qui nous surveillent ! Malfoy va exploser, ça se trouve il s'en prendra même à Harry ! La bataille du siècle ! Sans rancune mec, me lance –t-il.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête et il poursuit :

- Il perdra des centaines de points, attaquer l'Elu du monde sorcier comme ça en plein milieu du dîner, il va se faire tuer ! Et tadaa aucune chance pour les Serpentards d'avoir la coupe à la fin de l'année ! Le plan parfait !

Je soupire, je ne comprends que trop bien son raisonnement et déjà je vois les yeux de mes camarades s'illuminer.

- Tu sais que pour une fois, Seam, c'est pas si con ! s'exclame Dean en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Ce serait génial ! Pour une fois qu'on peut se venger pour tous les matchs de Quidditch ratés, toutes les insultes, toutes les batailles, toutes les potions foirés à cause d'eux, tous les cœurs brisés, pour une fois qu'on peut les surprendre et leur en faire baver sans se faire déchirer après ! Il faut le faire ! S'enthousiasme Ron.

- Peut être que vous devriez demandez son avis à Harry parce que c'est lui que vous voulez envoyez au massacre, vous ne croyez pas ? Coupe Hermione sèchement.

Merci 'Mione ! Ma sauveuse…Aussitôt Ron se tourne vers moi et me supplie :

- Tu vas le faire, hein Harry ? Pour nous ? T'es notre meilleur duelliste on peut envoyer personne d'autre… Et puis après tout c'était ton rêve, espèce de tordu ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, Harry, fais le, s'il te plait, pour moi, ton meilleur ami pour la vie ?

Il adopte une expression comique et bat des cils rapidement à mon adresse. J'étouffe un éclat de rire. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Pas comme ça… J'admets j'y ai pensé, m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, juste pour voir ce que ça fait, juste une fois… Et malgré ce rêve, j'avoue ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle idée me venait à l'esprit. La table des Serpentard… C'est interdit, ça fait envie… Je suis curieux, c'est ma nature, je me demande ce que ça me ferait de prendre mon petit déjeuner de l'autre coté de la pièce. Mais aller m'asseoir là bas juste pour leur faire les pieds ? C'est pas vraiment mon genre. Surtout qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait pour l'instant… Je secoue la tête et déclare :

- Désolé Ron, j'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, encore moins d'aller me battre avec ces crétins arrogants…

- Vraiment ? T'as la trouille, Potter ? Ironise Dean en haussant un sourcil dans une expression purement Malfoynienne.

- Non… J'ai juste la flemme… Ils n'en valent pas la peine…

Ron ouvre la bouche pour me supplier encore une fois mais Seamus l'interrompt brutalement :

- Arrête, un peu Harry, c'est infernal en ce moment tu les défends tout le temps, j'en peux plus, c'est limite au dernier match contre Serpentard tu les as laissé gagner !

- Remets pas ça sur le tapis, je m'étais disputé avec Ginny, tu le sais très bien ! Et Malfoy n'est pas si mauvais que ça, normal qu'il soit capable de repérer le Vif d'Or quand il passe droit devant lui !

- Tu vois ! Tu les défends encore ! A croire que t'en es follement amoureux de ton Malfoy ! T'as que ce mot à la bouche, tu nous en parles sans arrêt ! Et maintenant tu rêves de la table des Serpentards en plus ! C'est le bouquet :

Je me lève brusquement, le banc racle sur le sol alors que je m'appuie sur la table d'un air menaçant. Je demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?/

Seamus se lève à son tour pour me faire face et me répond en criant presque :

- J'ai dis que t'as Malfoy dans la peau et que ça se sens mec, ça empeste même !

Ron me tire par la manche, il veut que cette stupide dispute s'arrête, mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter c'est allé trop loin.

- Je m'en fous de Malfoy et de sa clique et tu le sais !

- Ah ouais, alors prouve le, va t'asseoir à leur table…

- Qu'est ce que ça changera ?

- Je m'interroge sur tes priorités, c'est tout…

- Je vais le faire…

- Bah, vas y, fais le ! Je te regarde, prouve moi que t'es un vrai Gryffondor, prouve moi que t'as pas peur de provoquer ton putain de Malfoy parce que ces dernier temps c'est comme si tu marchais sur des œufs, tu fais tout pour ne pas le croiser, tu t'écrases devant lui, ça me donne envie de vomir !

- Harry, non c'est complètement stupide, te laisse pas avoir comme ça ! s'exclame Hermione exaspérée par notre comportement puéril.

Mais c'est trop tard, déjà j'avance à grands pas vers l'autre bout de la salle. Je fixe mon regard sur un point en hauteur, et je ne prête attention à rien d'autre, rien d'autre que ma respiration furieuse, mes points serrés, et ma rage… Seamus a toujours été comme ça, toujours à dire tout un tas de conneries et d'habitude ça ne m'atteint pas, mais il a visé juste. C'est ce qui m'a perturbé toute la journée… Oui j'évite Malfoy cette année, et alors ? C'est la chose à faire, pourquoi le chercher quand je sais très bien où le trouver ? Je ne me bats pas en duel contre lui dans chaque couloirs, je ne l'insulte pas à tout bout de champs, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime juste que j'ai grandi, j'ai décidé de laisser de coté nos affrontements pour le champ de bataille, ça arrivera déjà bien assez tôt ! Je ne suis pas putain d'amoureux de lui, juste pas suicidaire ! Pourquoi dans ce rêve j'étais amoureux de Malfoy ? Pourquoi lui ? Je le hais, je ne l'aime pas, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais… Je me répète ce mantra rassurant tout en marchant vers la table des verts et argent… J'y suis presque, plus que quelque pas. Ça y est… Je m'assieds brutalement au beau milieu du rang. Je fais un raffut épouvantable qui résonne pendant de longues minutes Le silence se fait dans la Grande Salle, plus personne n'ose dire un mot. Je relève les yeux et immédiatement je croise son regard. Deux orages furieux croisent mes émeraudes, et je réalise que je suis assis à la mauvaise table. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Seamus dire :

- Je savais bien que ça valais le coup de le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était vraiment trop facile… Haha…

* * *

_Harry : QUOI ? Genre je vais m'asseoir là bas… Peuh ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ferais jamais ça dans la vraie vie ! _

_Draco : Dégage de ma table Potter ! Ou ça va mal tourner… *joue avec sa baguette magique d'un air diabolique* _

_Rin : Oh oui, tue-le et je réécrirais l'histoire ! Ce sera toi et moi sur la table des Serpentards ! Mwahahaha ! _

_Draco : *gloups* Tout compte fait, bienvenu parmi nous Potter ! *tape maladroitement sur l'épaule de Harry* _

_Harry : Bats les pattes, Malfoy ! Je te la laisse ! _

_Rin : Allons, allons ne vous battez pas pour moi ! _

_*soupirs* _

_Rin : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite, les choses vont aller beaucoup plus lentement que dans le rêve de Harry, évidemment puisqu'il n'a eu qu'une nuit pour imaginer son monde parallèle et qu'il a toutes une vie pour découvrir les Serpentards à partir de maintenant, donc ne vous en étonnez pas ! Si vous avez des suggestions, que vous voulez voir les choses évoluer d'une certaines façon, que vous voulez me faire part de vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes vos idées, et on ne sait jamais quand je vais être atteinte par le syndrome de la page blanche !_

_Sinon sur une note un tout petit peu moins joyeuse, est ce que vous avez entendu parler de la purge qui a lieu en ce moment sur , il parait que 145 000 fics ont étés supprimés par les modérateurs du site parce qu'elles avaient un contenus trop explicite (ce qui m'a poussé à changer le rating de cette fic parce que bon on ne sait jamais) apparemment cela concerne surtout les fics anglaises mais certaines fics française auraient elle aussi étés supprimées ! Je suis choquée que le site entreprenne une telle action surtout qu'il a le plus grand répertoire de fanfictions sur Harry Potter, ça me rend malade ! Bref j'avais besoin de me lâcher sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce sujet ou si vous voulez me laissez une petite review sur ce nouveau chapitre j'en serais très heureuse ! _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Serpentard !

_Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Serpentard ! _

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry_

_**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis. _

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Harry & Draco : Pfff… Encore cette stupide fic…_

_Rin : Eh oui ! Tadaa ! C'est encore moi ! _

_Draco : Mais tu peux pas nous laisser tranquille, Uzumaki ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Ecrire des trucs aussi dérangé, je parie que t'as rien de mieux à faire de ta vie, pathétique ! _

_Harry : Fais gaffe Malfoy, si tu l'énerves, elle pourrait bien faire pire * tremble*_

_Rin : Exactement, écoute ton copain Malfoy, rappelle toi que je suis diabolique ! _

_Draco : Peuh c'est pas mon copain d'abord ! Et, toi diabolique ? T'es même pas une Serpentarde ! Sur Pottermore ils t'ont inscrite à Gryffondor je te rappelle ! _

_Rin : Humf ! _

_Harry : Toi ? A Gryffondor… Argh ! _

_Rin : Sur cette révélation fracassante, je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous remercier de m'avoir lu et de suivre mon histoire jusque là merci beaucoup ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager, ça me touche beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à continuer, hein ) ! Sur ce voilà un nouveau chapitre de La Mauvaise Table avec en exclusivité la réaction des Serpentards ! Comment vont-ils interpréter le geste d'Harry ? A vous de le découvrir ! _

* * *

Je suis assis à la table des Serpentards. Je suis assis à la table des Serpentards. JE suis ASSIS à la table des SERPENTARDS ! Je ne suis pas à ma place, je ne suis VRAIMENT pas à ma place… C'est la mauvaise table, putain, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Je suis stupide ou quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je n'aurais VRAIMENT jamais du faire ça…. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… Je le savais… Mon dieu, je suis un idiot… Un putain de crétin !

Mes yeux restent captivés par ceux de ma Némésis. Je reste paralysé, je n'ose pas bouger un cil. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Je déglutis visiblement, mon estomac se retourne, une peur intense m'envahie, je sens de minuscules gouttes de sueur perler de mon front, ma main se referme discrètement sur ma baguette magique. Je me sens mal. J'ai envi de vomir, de partir, de me dissimuler dans un coin sombre, de ne jamais avoir à affronter ce regard sombre… Je ne veux pas que les choses changent, je préfère le Draco calme et dangereux que le Malfoy cruel, calculateur, vicieux et meurtrier… Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne fasse que m'ignorer… Faites qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il me laisse repartir sans rien dire et que je puisse ensuite rire de cette histoire parmi les Gryffondors… Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre lui, de finir à l'infirmerie… Faites que tout se passe bien, il faut que tout se passe bien, je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne ces ennemis du passé, pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, je n'en ai plus la force, ni l'énergie…

Tout à coup, les paroles de Seamus me reviennent en mémoire. J'avale ma salive difficilement, quel crétin cet Irlandais ! Ma main se resserre imperceptiblement autour de ma baguette au fond de ma poche. Je ne suis pas fou amoureux de Malfoy ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce petit con arrogant ! Pourquoi je me soucierais de sa réaction ? C'est mon ennemi, il peut bien réagir comme il le veut, je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre une bonne leçon, après tout de nous deux c'est moi le duelliste le plus doué pas vrai ? Il pourra s'énerver tant qu'il le voudra cela ne me fera rien, rien du tout, absolument rien ! Amène-toi Malfoy ! Je t'attends ! Que l'on puisse enfin voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur ! J'essaye de mon mieux de le défier du regard, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, de ce silence qui n'en finit plus, de ce putain de cauchemar, il faut que ça cesse, que ça s'arrête, je veux que ça s'arrête !

J'aperçois un éclair de fureur passer brusquement dans le regard de mon rival. Son visage se fige, sa mâchoire se crispe, ses poings se serrent, un rictus de haine et de mépris déforme ses lèvres claires. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, je sens l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines alors qu'un froid intense s'empare de moi. Je crains le pire… Sans réfléchir, la main droite étroitement serrée sur ma baguette, tous mes sens en alerte, je crache la première chose qui me passe par la tête d'une voix insolente :

- Un problème Malfoy ?

Je vais jusqu'à utiliser sa marque de fabrique, je hausse légèrement un de mes sourcils dans une imitation parfaite de son port aristocratique. Pendant un court instant, je savoure l'expression de pure surprise qui déforme ces traits. Il se recompose une expression impassiblement meurtrière alors que j'entends mes camarades à la table des Gryffondors rire et applaudir mon courage bientôt imités par les trois quart de la Grande Salle. Il siffle :

- Dégage, Potter ! Retourne parmi tes semblables, ne nous contamine pas par ta présence !

Pendant une poignée de seconde je crois détecter un sentiment d'urgence et d'angoisse dans les yeux de D…Malfoy, mais aussitôt que j'en prends conscience, cette petite lueur d'espoir disparait laissant la place au regard froid et cruel que je connais bien. Je feins une attitude décontractée, m'étire tel un chat et attrape à manger dans le plat le plus proche qui s'avère être de la tarte. Je la déguste tranquillement avant de me tourner vers Malfoy qui projette autour de nous une aura malsaine, son expression furieuse me donne la chair de poule, il va nous péter un câble là, c'est sur, innocemment je demande :

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas m'asseoir parmi vous, et profiter de cette agréable soirée ? Joli point de vu qu'on a d'ici d'ailleurs ! Quelle belle nuit, pour unir nos maisons !

Encore une fois, mon intervention est saluée par des cris de joie, des rires sonores et des applaudissements. Je croise brièvement le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui lève son verre à mon adresse semblant apprécier mon nouvel intérêt pour ce qu'il prêche depuis bientôt sept ans : l'Union entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Je repose mes yeux sur Draco. Celui-ci n'a pas manqué de remarquer notre échange et il semble plus énervé encore qu'auparavant. Sa respiration est saccadée, ses orages déchainés, sons expression enragée, il se lève brusquement, baquette magique au poing. En un éclair, je me retrouve projeté sans les airs à quinze mètres au dessus du sol. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu prononcer un mot…

Aussitôt, des cris d'indignation et de terreur raisonnent dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci se transforme instantanément en un véritable champ de bataille : les Gryffondors chargent immédiatement pour me libérer de l'emprise de D… Malfoy, mais très vite ils sont arrêté par une petite armés de Serpents parfaitement entrainés. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se retrouvent pris entre deux feux, et ils essayent d'aider leurs amis de leur mieux en lançant des sorts dans n'importe quelle direction, qui rebondissent à tort et à travers. Les Professeurs courent de toutes parts, hurlent pour se faire entendre mais personne ne les écoute. On est en guerre…

Je pousse un soupir de frustration… C'est toujours pareil ! Ça m'exaspère… Pourquoi tout doit-il toujours tourner à la catastrophe ? On est tous à fleur de peau, on est tous fatigué, stressé, anxieux, terrifié, c'est la guerre, merde ! On veut tous en finir, en découdre ! Mais pas ici, pas comme ça ! Pas en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, pas avec les gens qui nous ont vu grandir, avec qui on a passé la majeure partie de notre vie ! C'est n'importe quoi…

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de philosopher sur la stupidité de mes camarades de classe ! Je prends une grande inspiration et je me concentre sur le présent, je suis toujours suspendu dans les airs au milieu des centaines de bougies éclairant la pièce. La baguette de Draco est toujours pointée sur ma poitrine et ses lèvres se sont étirées en un petit sourire satisfait, comme s'il se réjouissait intérieurement du chaos qui règne partout autour de lui. Argh ! Il est si… ! Je le hais ! Je le hais VRAIMENT ! Il m'insupporte !

D'un geste expérimental, j'essaye de remuer discrètement mes doigts de pied. Je retiens ma respiration pendant un bref instant. Je suis soulagé de constater que je ne suis pas immobilisé, juste maintenu en hauteur. Je suis également soulagé de constater que je peux bouger librement sans m'effondrer au sol. Un point pour moi ! Yay !

Adroitement, je saisis ma propre baguette magique restée bien en sécurité dans ma poche, je l'agite subtilement, j'adresse un sourire malicieux à Malfoy, avant d'atterrir gracieusement à quelques pas de ma Némésis. C'est la première fois depuis des siècles que nous nous retrouvons dans cette position. Un duel… Par réflexe, comme lors de notre deuxième année, je le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de m'incliner légèrement devant lui. Soudainement je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il vaut… Est-ce qu'il peut me battre ?

Sans perdre un instant, je jette dans sa direction une série de sorts mineurs pour le distraire pendant que j'essaie de trouver une couverture, il me faut du temps pour réfléchir, pour trouver un plan attaque. Rapidement, d'un simple coup de baguette, je retourne une table avant de plonger vers cet abri pour éviter un éclair violet fonçant droit sur moi. Déjà ? Il est rapide. Du coin de l'œil, je le regarde s'approcher à grands pas. Je me mords sauvagement l'intérieur de la lèvre par nervosité. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je me relève violemment avant d'envoyer l'imposante table de bois valser dans sa direction. Il n'y prête aucune attention, ça ne le ralentit qu'à peine, il agite brièvement sa baguette et la table explose juste à temps, devant lui, dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Merde ! Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu aussi bon ? Il va falloir rapidement passer aux choses sérieuses…

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse alors que Malfoy lance une succession de sortilèges dans l'espoir de me coincer. Bonne chance, mec ! Je suis naturellement rapide ! C'est inné, que veux-tu ! Je reste insaisissable mais je commence à m'essouffler, il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter le plus vite possible…

- Incarcerare !

J'évite de justesse ce nouveau rayon lumineux projeté dans ma direction. Je place rapidement un sort de protection sur l'ensemble de ma personne avant de me retourner vers Malfoy. Sans attendre davantage, je riposte avec un de mes sortilèges préférés :

- Expelliarmus !

Malfoy me lance un regard irrité avant de contrer mon offensive sans effort, il s'exclame :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas _sérieusement_ pour une fois ?

A nouveau, je lui adresse un sourire enjoué avant de disparaitre. Une sensation familière s'empare de moi alors que je lance mon sort, c'est comme si on m'avait écrasé un œuf sur la tête… Berk ! Je l'entends pousser un soupire exaspéré :

- Un sort de Désillusion, vraiment ? Potter, si tu crois que tu peux me battre avec ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon vieux !

Je souris intérieurement avant de lancer un sort de croche pied à mon meilleur ennemi. Je regarde Malfoy s'écraser pathétiquement sur le sol et se relever précipitamment en lançant des coups d'œil inquiets de tous les cotés. Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire avant de bouger rapidement en cercles concentriques pour ne pas me faire repérer. Malfoy cherche frénétiquement du regard un indice de ma présence dans la pièce. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds dorés, conscient d'avoir perdu l'avantage de ce combat. Frustré, il cède à l'énervement, il finit par hurler à la cantonade :

- Où est-ce que tu te caches Potter ?

Il se reprend très vite, et d'une voix plus assurée, en chantonnant presque il poursuit :

- Où est tu Potty ? Potty, Potty, Potty… ? Montre-toi le balafré !

Discrètement, je lance mon Patronus de façon à ce qu'il croit que je me trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce. Immédiatement, mon cerf majestueux entraine Draco à sa suite. Je lui tourne enfin le dos, pensant notre combat terminé, fin prêt à aller aider les professeurs à rétablir l'ordre. Je me sens fier de moi. C'était facile… Presque trop facile… Merde ! Je me suis débarrassé de lui beaucoup trop facilement ! Toujours invisible, je constate qu'une lueur verdâtre fonce droit sur moi, je plonge en avant pour l'éviter, j'entends un bruit d'explosion éclater derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois. Je me relève le plus vite possible, je vois Malfoy sourire :

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas me sous estimer, Potter !

Dument noté. Je me demande quelle sera la prochaine étape de cette bataille, et je décide d'être patient et de le laisser attaquer en premier. Il a forcément une faille, c'est là que je dois frapper ! C'est alors que Draco agit de manière complètement inattendue. A une vitesse surhumaine, un sortilège fuse de sa baguette magique et se dirige droit sur… 'Mione ! Sans réfléchir, je me précipite en criant :

- Noooooooooooooooooooooon !

Juste à temps, je parviens à projeter 'Mione au sol. Je prends le sortilège de plein fouet. Aussitôt, je sens une douce chaleur se répandre en moi. Je ferme les yeux brusquement m'attendant à ressentir une atroce douleur mais rien de tout cela ne se produit. Je rouvre les yeux pour constater que j'ai l'air indemne, le sortilège de Malfoy ne semble pas m'avoir atteint. J'entends Hermione me crier quelque chose, je cligne des yeux stupidement, avant de réaliser soudainement que je suis à nouveau visible. Merde ! Il savait que je la protégerais et il n'a fait que lancer un putain de _« Finite Incantatem »_ ! Il m'a piégé !

- On se sent stupide, pas vrai Potter ? Ironise-t-il.

- C'est entre toi et moi Malfoy ! Ne mêle pas mes amis à ça !

- Entre toi et moi, huh ? Comme tu préfères Potter ! Flambios !

D'un geste ample, avec sa baguette magique, il trace autour de nous un large cercle enflammé. Il nous a crée notre propre petite arène. Il est complètement cinglé, ça va trop loin ! Je me suis simplement assis à sa table, qu'est ce qui me vaut une telle réaction ? C'est disproportionné ! On est toujours à l'école, entouré par nos professeurs, pas sur un véritable champ de bataille, il a perdu la tête ! Il me défie du regard :

- T'as la trouille, Potter ?

Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette, non je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy ! Je sens la haine se déverser dans mes veines, il veut se battre on va se battre.

Je lance un dernier regard vers Ron et 'Mione. Ils font partie d'un des derniers groupes continuant toujours à se battre. Les professeurs ont réussis à stopper la plupart d'entre eux, à grand renfort de cris et de « Stupéfix » mais notre septième année est une autre paire de manche. Après tout, on a été entrainé depuis qu'on est tout petit en prévision de la guerre, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'on se révèle être des duellistes compétents ! J'observe mon meilleur ami éviter prestement un jet de lumière verte avant de riposter furieusement, il se bat de son mieux contre Zabini qui lui lance de petites piques dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Raté ! Dans son dos, 'Mione repousse de son mieux Nott tout en plaçant autour d'elle et Ron un série de bouclier de protection. Je souris, de toute évidence ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. Je me prépare à faire face à mon propre adversaire.

J'ai les mains moites, à tel point que je les sens glisser sur ma baguette. La respiration haletante, je repousse une mèche de cheveux qui me barre la vue. Je tourne autour de mon rival dans une vaine tentative d'intimidation. Il se contente de m'adresser un inquiétant rictus carnassier. J'ai à peine le temps de le voir bouger que déjà un sort fuse de sa baguette magique :

- Fervesco !

Un jet d'eau bouillante jailli de la pointe de sa baguette et fonce droit sur moi. Le plus vite possible, je crie :

- Protégo !

Instantanément, une lumière bleutée m'enveloppe et vient contrer l'attaque de Draco. Je respire un grand coup. C'est différent à présent… Ce n'est plus un jeu… Fini les petits sorts sans conséquences, fini l'humour potache, c'est du sérieux maintenant ! Ce combat a pris un tournant dramatique… Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, il faut que je me bouge, sans y penser, je me redresse, j'adopte une position défensive et par automatisme, je lance :

- Stupéfix ! Confundio !

Il évite sans difficulté mon premier sort mais légèrement inattentif, il se prend le second en pleine face. Je me retiens à grand peine de faire la danse de la victoire. Je m'attends à voir apparaitre un Malfoy maladroit, confus, désorienté, ridicule, en un mot, facile à maitriser mais il n'en est rien, Malfoy reste parfaitement imperturbable. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si mon sort ne lui avait rien fait. Non ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui a fait aucun effet ? Ou est ce qu'il arrive par je ne sais quel artifice à contrer ce sort, à se contrôler à tel point que rien ne peut l'atteindre mentalement ? Merde ! Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas bon pour moi ! D'un ton hésitant, je tente une nouvelle approche :

- Figuralis !

Je me concentre de toute mes force pour maitriser l'éclair fulgurant qui sort de ma baguette magique et le dirige sur Malfoy. J'entends le crépitement de l'électricité dans l'air, intérieurement, je prie pour qu'il soit assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser toucher par ce sortilège, je suis terrifié à l'idée de lui griller les quelques neurones qui lui restent. Non, sans blague, s'il est malin, il l'évitera ! Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand je le vois rouler en boule sur le sol pour laisser mon onde de choc le dépasser et aller se perdre dans les flammes. Immédiatement, Malfoy se relève et réplique par un sort qui ne peut être que de la magie noire :

- Inivriam Vivifica ! Hurle-t-il.

J'ai beau l'éviter, son sortilège, une boule de feu noirâtre, me poursuit d'un bout à l'autre de ce cercle enflammé. Je finis par me le prendre de plein fouet. Tout à coup, ma cicatrice me brule, les larmes me montent aux yeux, une douleur atroce m'arrache un cri de souffrance alors que je sens un filet de sang s'échapper de ma cicatrice en feu. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je tombe à genoux. Je hurle sans parvenir à m'en empêcher, ma vision se trouble, mes doigts autour de ma baguette se desserrent, celle-ci tombe sur le sol dans un bruit insupportable alors que j'essaye d'épancher le flot de sang qui coule de ma tête sans discontinuer. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir l'étincelle victorieuse dans les orages de Malfoy lorsque que j'entends le professeur Mcgonagall s'époumoner :

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, arrêtez de vous battre immédiatement !

D'un geste vif, elle fait disparaitre les flammes qui nous entouraient encore quelques secondes auparavant, elle jette un regard noir à Malfoy avant de se précipiter à mes cotés, je l'entends murmurer dans sa barbe quelques injures, puis elle prononce distinctement le contre sort, afin d'enfin me délivrer de cette atroce douleur, aussitôt ma cicatrice se referme et je peux à nouveau respirer. Je suis soulagé, pendant un instant, je cru que ce crétin aller réussir à m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ! Je me redresse tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Mcgonagall. C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour avancer sur nous à grands pas, sa longue robe de sorcier tourbillonnant à sa suite. Ses grands yeux bleus ne pétillent plus du tout derrière ses petites lunettes en demi lune, son expression furieuse tranche avec sa personnalité d'ordinaire si débonnaire, une aura de colère flotte autour de lui, il est… Effrayant… Je sens sa magie m'hérisser les cheveux…Terrifiant… D'une voix voie glacée, il murmure :

- Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

* * *

Encadrés, par Dumbledore et Mcgonagall, Malfoy et moi sommes obligés d'avancer précipitamment à travers le dédale de couloirs du château. Je n'ose pas prononcer un mot, une atmosphère pesante règne sur notre petit groupe. Je déglutis. Je jette un regard inquiet de travers, Malfoy n'en mène pas large, les poings serrés dans une attitude de défaite, il marche la tête haute et le dos droit, les lèvres pincées en une ligne étroite, ses yeux paraissent calmes, froids, calculateurs, pourtant je sais qu'il brule de l'intérieur, il essaye tant bien que mal de contenir les émotions tumultueuses qui se battent en lui, de maintenir coûte que coûte sa façade imperturbable. Je parie qu'il est déjà en train d'échafauder un plan machiavélique pour se sortir de ce pétrin, il est si… Serpentard ! Il est agacé, je peux sentir son irritation de l'endroit où je me trouve, malgré la distance qui nous sépare, ses pupilles se sont étrécis, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, il n'est pas aussi en contrôle de ses émotions qu'il ne veut me le faire croire, je le réalise à présent. Il est agité de tics nerveux, il est aussi effrayé que moi…

Etrangement, son comportement me rassure. Il est nerveux, il a peur, tout comme moi, il est humain… ça m'enlève un énorme poids de la poitrine, tout à coup je me sens un tout petit peu plus léger… Je me sens enfin libre de matérialiser l'étendue de mon anxiété, je peux enfin être moi-même, Harry Potter, l'adolescent mort de trouille…

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de m'être assis à la table des Serpentard provoque-t-il un tel désastre ? Pourquoi la situation a-t-elle dégénéré à ce point ? Tout ça pour une petite farce de rien du tout ! Pourquoi la rivalité ancienne et héréditaire entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard n'entraine-t-elle que des guerres ?

Je me mords sauvagement la lèvre, ces questions sans réponses tourbillonnent dans ma tête, je lance un coup d'œil appuyé au professeur Mcgonagall qui évite de son mieux de nous dévisager, Draco et moi. Son regard est fixé droit devant elle, elle marche dignement mais la connaissant comme je la connais je sais qu'elle boue de colère intérieurement. Elle doit être tellement déçue… Déçue, que moi, un Gryffondor accompli, un élève de sa propre maison, un enfant perdu qu'elle a contribué à élever, qu'elle a vu grandir, est transformé un diner ordinaire en une véritable catastrophe. Je me résigne tant bien que mal à subir ses foudres, cette année Gryffondors comme Serpentards n'ont aucune chance de gagner la coupe…

Quand à Dumbledore, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux, sa colère me transperce, sa magie se déchaine nous transmettant sa fureur. Sa cape tourbillonne vivement autour de lui, un rictus de déception et de rage déforme ses traits d'habitude toujours détendus, agréables à regarder, bienveillants… La petite lueur pétillante dans ses yeux a complètement disparu, ses yeux bleus pales sont aussi froid que ceux de Malfoy en ce moment et cela me parait juste effroyable…

Je sens mes cheveux se hérisser sur mon crâne. D'un revers de manche j'essuie les gouttes de sueur perlant de mon front, je suis absolument terrifié… Une pensée atroce me traverse l'esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un de mes vieux cauchemars remonte à la surface… Cette fois ci, je pourrais bien être renvoyé…

Enfin, nous arrivons devant la gargouille de pierre situé au deuxième étage, elle garde farouchement l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. D'un ton glacial, celui-ci murmure le mot de passe :

- Fizwizbizz !

Un nouveau genre de bonbon ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question lorsque la gargouille s'écarte lourdement révélant le mur qui se trouve derrière elle, celui-ci se sépare en deux laissant la place à un escalier en colimaçon. Mcgonagall m'entraine fermement sur la première marche de l'escalier qui nous transporte immédiatement en hauteur en se déployant. Nous arrivons devant une porte de chêne soigneusement polie avec un manteau d'airain en forme de griffon, une porte qui ne m'est désormais que trop familière…

D'un geste vif, Dumbledore agite sa baguette et la porte s'ouvre violemment manquant presque de sortir de ses gonds. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappe inconsciemment de mes lèvres. Où est passé le vieux fou malicieux, si compréhensif, aux manières si douces et paternelle ? J'aperçois Draco rouler des yeux à mon adresse et me faire signe d'avancer et plus vite que ça ! En effet, devant moi, Dumbledore se dirige à pas pressés vers son imposant bureau en bois.

Je pénètre à mon tour dans la vaste pièce circulaire parfaitement éclairée. Aussitôt j'entends les chuchotements désapprobateurs des portraits et le crépitement agaçant des instruments en argents disposés tout autour de la pièce qui laissent parfois échapper de légères volutes de fumée. Je sens des milliers d'yeux sans vie m'épier alors que je m'assieds pour faire face au directeur. Malfoy prend place à mes cotés. Il plisse les yeux, regardant de tous les cotés, la suspicion clairement inscrite sur son visage. Quel idiot ! Même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait pas échapper au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, ça me parait évident ! Je n'aurais jamais été dans cette situation s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Dire que c'est peut être la toute dernière fois que je me retrouve ici… Le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi…

Je me dandine inconfortablement sur mon siège tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abat à nouveau sur notre petit groupe. Je n'ose pas regarder, mais je sens bien nos deux professeurs nous fusiller du regard, Malfoy et moi. Personne ne pipe un mot. Je n'entends que le battement erratique de mon cœur et ma respiration tremblante. J'essuie mes mains moites sur mon jean en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'enfin quelqu'un brise ce silence insoutenable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés assis dans ce bureau à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'en pouvais plus, c'était interminable.

Enfin, Dumbledore, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau, hausse un sourcil au dessus de ses fines lunettes en demi-lune et les lèvres pincées, il finit par demander après nous avoir observés attentivement tour à tour :

- Alors ?

Son ton est sans réplique, il veut que nous lui disions la vérité et rien que la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous sommes battus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi la situation a-t-elle dégénérée à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé m'asseoir à la table de mes pires ennemis, dans ce nid de vipères ? Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer moi-même…

J'avale ma salive, je déglutis, j'ouvre la bouche, je la referme. Je prends une grande inspiration, je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je suis subitement coupé dans mon élan par Mcgonagall qui s'exclame :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire Messieurs, vous êtes en septième années, en septième année ! Vous passez vos ASPIC cette année ! Selon le Ministère de la Magie vous êtes déjà majeurs, nom d'une chouette enragée ! Je me disais que vous aviez enfin dépassé ces enfantillages, cette pseudo rivalité puérile ! Je pensais que vous agissiez enfin en adultes responsables et plus en gamins immatures, vous vous ignoriez, vous étiez calmes, tout allait bien mais nooooooon ! Vous en avez décidez autrement ! Comme je me trompais ! C'est encore pire qu'avant ! C'était le chaos dans la Grande Salle ! Le chaos ! A cause de vous ! Toujours vous ! Vous êtes censés être des exemples pour les plus jeunes ! Monsieur Malfoy vous êtes Préfet par Merlin ! Oh vous allez passer un certain temps en retenue tout les deux, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Bien sur, nous vous trouverons une punition proportionnée au désastre que vous avez contribué à créer… Vous avez déclenché une véritable guerre miniature, vous savez pourtant qu'avec les tensions que nous endurons en ce moment nous devons rester soudés ! Monsieur Malfoy, bien entendu vos parents seront avertis de la situation et évidemment je retire 500 points à Serpentard ainsi qu'à Gryffondor ! Quel bazar ! Je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviens pas…

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant. Elle est tellement déçue… 500 points ! Elle nous a retiré 500 points ! C'est… Enorme ! Gryffondor n'a plus aucune chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à présent… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle est déçue, je sais bien que c'est à cause de notre comportement. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise, mon ventre me fait un mal de chien, la tête me tourne, tout est de ma faute ! J'ai déçue une des femmes que j'admire le plus au monde. Je sens tout petit face à l'immense poids de sa déception, et affreusement coupable, tout ça n'est arrivé qu'à cause de moi. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide cauchemar ! Je me demande ce qu'il va nous arriver maintenant… Quelle punition va-t-on nous infliger ? Par pitié, pas le renvoi… Pas l'expulsion… Soudainement Mcgonagall reprend la parole en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage :

- Je suis tout particulièrement déçue par votre comportement Monsieur Potter, vous m'avez habitué à bien mieux, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça de votre part. En vous asseyant à la table des Serpentards, je pensais qu'enfin vous aviez compris qu'en ces temps de guerre Poudlard a besoin d'unité ! Mais vous n'avez fait que les provoquer, les narguer ce qui a entrainé ce cauchemar ! Quant à vous Monsieur Malfoy, je dois avouer que votre comportement ne m'étonne guère, après tout, tel père tel fils…

Malfoy se relève brutalement, il se dresse devant Mcgonagall de toute sa hauteur dans une posture menaçante, ses yeux furieux lancent des éclairs, il grogne :

- Ne parlez pas de mon père ! Vous ne savez rien ! Rien ! Vous m'entendez ?

Puis comme s'il se rappelait tout à coup où il se trouvait, il se reprend. Son expression enragée seulement quelques instants auparavant redevient brusquement impassible et lisse, il se rassoit comme si de rien était devant une Mcgonagall abasourdie et scandalisée. Je suis très surpris par la véhémence de sa réaction. Aux dernières nouvelles son père, Lucius Malfoy, n'était rien de moins que son héros, que s'est-il passé ? Où est passé le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts ?

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Mcgonagall ouvrir la bouche, les narines frissonnantes, de la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles, elle m'apparait sur le point d'exploser de rage. C'est ce moment que choisi Dumbledore pour se lever et venir se placer juste derrière elle, il lui tapote légèrement sur l'épaule en murmurant :

- Allons, allons Minerva, calmons nous, calmons nous.

Il l'encourage à se rasseoir et s'installe à nouveau derrière son imposant bureau en bois. A nouveau il nous observe chacun à notre tour pendant un instant. Je remarque avec inquiétude que ses yeux bleus pétillent à nouveau derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ça ne présage rien de bon… Aurait-il trouvé une punition tellement horrible pour nous qu'il s'en réjouit déjà ? Mon Dieu… J'ai peur… J'échange un regard avec Malfoy. Ouais… Lui non plus il n'a pas l'air rassuré par le regard malicieux de notre directeur… C'est que c'est un sadique Albus ! Oh non de non, je flippe comme la première fois que j'ai dû enfourcher un balai… C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout…

- Comme nous l'a si gentiment rappelé Minerva, l'unité au sein des quatre maisons de Poudlard est aujourd'hui essentielle, en temps de guerre il est important que nous sachions que nous pouvons toujours compter les uns sur les autres. J'aime à penser qu'à Poudlard nous sommes une grande famille. Malheureusement aujourd'hui, notre famille a été sérieusement ébranlée à cause de votre, hum, comment l'a-t-elle formulé déjà ? Ah oui, certes, votre pseudo rivalité puérile.

Il fait une pause. Il nous regarde une nouvelle fois. Puis il reprend ses yeux bleus pétillant de plus belle :

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez nier que votre rivalité à déjà causé de nombreux problèmes par le passé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez tout les deux dans ce bureau. Et nous avons beau vous retirez des points, vous mettre en retenue, vous menacer, rien n'y fait. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête !

J'ai peur, il va nous renvoyer, je le sais, je le sens… On l'a poussé à bout… Il n'en peut plus… Il vont nous casser nos baguettes où je sais pas quoi, je veux pas, faites qu'il ne nous renvoie pas par pitié, tout mais pas ça !

- Par conséquent, toujours dans cet esprit d'unité des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et comme Harry a eu l'heureuse initiative de s'installer à la table des Serpentards, je propose qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il intègre officiellement la maison Serpentard, il assistera au cours avec celle-ci, passera son temps libre dans Salle Commune des Serpentards et dormira dans le dortoir de Serpentards. Ainsi, cela obligera Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter à cohabiter et à mettre leur incessante rivalité de coté tout en démontrant que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont capable de s'entendre. Je ne vois pas de meilleure punition pour ces jeunes gens. Minerva ?

- Je… Rien… Je… Jamais…

- Bien, dans ce cas, Harry, bienvenue à Serpentard !

* * *

_Draco : QUOIIIIII ? _

_Harry : NOOOOON ! _

_Rin : MWAHAHAHA ! _

_Harry : J'irais pas ! _

_Draco : Yeah ! Il n'ira pas ! C'est ma maison ! Ma mienne à moi ! _

_Rin : Oh si il ira ! C'est inscrit dans le scénario ! _

_Harry : *tourne les pages, devient brusquement très pale* Change moi ça, écris autre chose ! _

_Rin : Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non. _

_Harry : Malfoy, sors tes Gallions ! _

_Draco : *compte, le regard plein d'espoir* 100 Gallions c'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi, est ce que ça suffira ? _

_Rin : Désolée, Dray mais non… Harry ira à Serpentard, c'est écrit ! _

_Draco & Harry : NOOOOOOON _

_Rin : Dans le prochain chapitre Harry part pour s'installer chez les Serpentards…_

_Comment Harry et Draco vont réagir face à la décision de Dumbledore ?_

_Vont-ils unir leurs forces face à l'adversité et l'assassiner sauvagement sur son bureau ? _

_Mcgonagall retrouvera-t-elle la parole ? _

_Ron explosera-t-il de rage en apprenant la nouvelle ou sera-t-il trop bouleversé par l'énième défaite des Canons de Chudley ? _

_Que va devenir Seamus car après tout, tout est de sa faute ? _

_Va-t-il se cacher sous sa couette jusqu'au départ de Harry ou trembler comme un homme ? _

_La suite au prochain épisode ! Si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez une réponse à ses questions essentielles n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt ! _


	4. Chapitre 3 : En route vers Serpentard !

_Chapitre 3 : En route vers Serpentard ! _

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry_

_**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis. _

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Draco : * air menaçant* J'espère au moins que tu as renoncé à ton idée débile d'intégrer Potter dans MA maison…. _

_Harry : *hoche frénétiquement la tête* Parfaitement, sinon notre vengeance sera terrible… _

_Rin : * hausse les épaules d'un air désolé* Euh non, non, Harry tu vas à Serpentard un point c'est tout ! _

_Draco : Allez, je ferais n'importe quoi ! _

_Rin : N'importe quoi ? _

_Draco : Gloups… Bienvenue chez nous, vieux…_

_Harry : Sale traître ! Espèce de petit joueur ! _

_Rin : Et sur ce voici un nouveau chapitre de La Mauvaise Table, je suis très fière de moi sur ce coup là parce que j'ai réussi à le publier à temps malgré un impromptu voyage à Londres, j'ai vu le manuscrit d'Harry Potter d'ailleurs, J.K Rowling fait presque autant de ratures que moi sur ses feuilles, je me sens puissante ! Bref, merci à tous de continuer à me lire, merci à tous ceux qui pensent à me laisser une petite review, je vous assure ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire, elles sont toutes absolument géniales, j'adore ! Merci, Merci Merci ! _

* * *

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire ça ! C'est injuste ! Je refuse ! Je suis un Gryffondor depuis ma première année, j'ai tiré l'épée de Godric du Choixpeau magique pendant ma deuxième année prouvant au monde entier que je suis un véritable Griffon et vous voulez m'enlever ça ? Je n'ai absolument rien à foutre chez les Serpents ! Rien du tout !

- Pour une fois que ce que votre Golden Boy raconte a un sens vous feriez mieux de l'écouter ! Espèce de vieux fou sénile ! C'est la première et dernière fois que vous m'entendez être d'accord avec Potter, alors profitez de ce moment d'unité et foutez nous la paix ! Il n'a pas sa place chez les Serpents !

- Je ne veux pas y aller de toute façon ! J'ai rien à faire là bas ! Ils vont me tuer !

- Exactement ! On le tuera ! C'est une promesse ! Vous m'entendez ? C'est une promesse !

- Vous vouliez éviter d'aggraver les tensions entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard, et bien bravo vous allez déclencher une guerre ! Hourra !

- Le balafré a raison ! Ça va être ingérable ! Ingérable !

- Allons, allons, mes enfants, calmez-vous… Commence Dumbledore d'un ton qui se veut apaisant.

- Nous calmer ? Vous voulez que nous nous calmions ? C'est une blague ! s'exclame Malfoy d'un ton dégoulinant de mépris et de colère contenue. Il est hors de question que je me calme ! Vous venez de m'annoncer que mon pire ennemi depuis sept ans va intégrer MA maison avec votre bénédiction ! Une situation idyllique clairement ! Vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plains ! Les Serpentards sont au bout du rouleau mais bien entendu je suis ravi que Potter ramène sa fraise ! On a assez de difficultés comme ça, nous, les Serpentards, sans en plus nous rajouter Potter ! Tout le monde est contre nous ! Toutes les maisons sont contre nous ! Pas besoin de raviver l'animosité des Gryffondors en leur prenant leur sacro saint Potter ! Tous les jours, nos premières années se font lâchement attaquer ! Tout le monde nous prend pour des putains de Mangemorts ! Et vous voulez que je me calme ? Tous les jours on nous insulte, et je ne parle pas que des élèves, tous les jours nous sommes victimes d'injustices, d'injures et de coups ! Et il faudrait que je sois calme ! Vous allez empirer les choses, voilà ce que vous allez faire ! C'est n'importe quoi ! L'unité entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard ? Quelle blague ! Elles sont unis toutes vos maisons préférées va ! Contre nous ! Comme d'habitude ! Ça fait des siècles que ça dure et ça ne changera jamais…

Je me mords sauvagement la lèvre, il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit, même si j'ignorais que la situation des Serpentards était aussi critique… Est-ce qu'il n'exagérerait pas un peu ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Malfoy nous fait sa Drama Queen… Mais non en y réfléchissant, il dit sans doute la vérité, et ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Les Serpents ont toujours été des parias… Ils sont toujours à l'écart… Exactement comme dans mon rêve…

Pendant toute la durée de la tirade de Malfoy, Dumbledore est resté étrangement silencieux, égal à lui-même, c'est calme, impassible, implacable qu'il déclare d'une voix posée :

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis conscient des problèmes que vous évoquez et croyiez bien que je prends toutes les mesures nécessaires pour qu'ils cessent. Néanmoins, je pense vraiment que la présence de Monsieur Potter au sein de la maison Serpentard s'avérera être un atout pour celle-ci.

- Peuh ! Un atout ? Tu parles !

Puis, comme si elle se réveillait soudainement Mcgonagall se redresse brusquement, frappe dans ses mains d'un geste sec et s'exclame d'un ton sans appel :

- Un peu de respect, c'est votre directeur par Merlin ! Je retire encore 50 points à vos maisons respectives. A présent Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, cessez de discuter ! La décision est prise. Monsieur Potter vous vous rendrez dans votre dortoir pour récupérer vos affaires, vous vous installerez ensuite chez les Serpentards. J'irais moi-même informer Séverus de la situation, Albus, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Mais… Professeur… Je bredouille inutilement.

Dumbledore m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de lancer d'un ton enjoué :

- C'est décidé Harry. A présent Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer…

* * *

Arrivés devant la gargouille masquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Malfoy et moi échangeons un regard empreint de lassitude. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de voir les deux orages de Malfoy si calmes, comme si la tempête était passée… C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux de cette façon, sans insultes, sans bagarres, sans aucune espèce de tensions… Nous sommes comme vidés, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la Grande Salle et dans le bureau du directeur était irréel, comme si toute cette folie ne s'était jamais produite… Cette situation est si… Anormale…. Il y a toujours eu cette étincelle entre nous ! Et non je ne parle pas d'amour qui dure toujours bien évidemment ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a toujours eu ce truc entre nous, ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on a besoin de se taper dessus, de s'injurier, c'est idiot mais c'est comme si on en avait besoin, comme si ça nous permettait de nous sentir mieux. Pas cette fois… Cette fois, c'est différent… Peut être parce que nous voilà forcer de cohabiter…

Je me rends compte que voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que je continue de fixer les yeux argentés de mon rival, sans rien dire. Je me sens subitement très mal à l'aise. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, et je m'éclaircie brutalement la gorge. Ce son résonne dans le couloir désert. Il faut à tout prix que je dise quelque chose. On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment à se regarder fixement comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Je déglutis. Je me tords les mains devenues moites d'anxiété. Je prends une inspiration tremblante, j'essaye de sourire maladroitement, je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre et je balbutie :

- Apparemment, je suis un Serpentard, maintenant…

C'est nul… Vraiment nul… C'est vraiment la bonne façon d'engager une conversation ! Bravo Harry ! Yay ! Pourtant je suis étonné de voir Malfoy hausser les épaules et soupirer :

- Ouais… On dirait… Hahaha…

Je le regarde bouche bée se plier en deux de rire devant moi. Il a pété un câble ou quoi ? C'est comme s'il avait subit trop de pression depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il se laissait complètement aller. Comme si son armure commençait à se fissurer sous le poids de la pression et du stress. Je le regarde rire, et rire encore devant l'ironie de la situation, devant l'absurdité de lui et moi vivant paisiblement dans la même maison, devant l'impossibilité que cela arrive un jour… Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire… Je veux dire, rire vraiment… Ou alors je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention… Il a un rire si chaleureux, si musical, comme… Comme dans mon rêve… Je me sens si désespéré de repenser encore à ce stupide cauchemar qui a entrainé tous ces bouleversements que je commence à rire aussi, à rire jusqu'aux larmes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter… Finalement, riant toujours aux éclats, je demande :

- Hahaha… Pourquoi… Haha… Pourquoi…. Tu rigoles ? Tu… Haha…. Tu te moques de moi, Malfoy ?

- Haha… Si tu savais, Potter… Haha… Les Serpents… Ont enfin une chance au Quidditch… Haha… Tu seras… Notre Attrapeur… Haha…

Je le vois essuyer une larme qui s'échappe de ses orbes argentés. Je reviens à moi, c'est comme si je prenais une douche froide. J'arrête de rire aussi subitement que j'ai commencé. Je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer avec les Gryffondors… Je suis un Serpentard maintenant… C'est comme si la réalité de la situation s'imposait enfin à moi. Je suis un Serpentard… Malfoy me lance un regard interrogateur en voyant que je ne partage plus son hilarité désormais. Un voile passe devant ses yeux quand il constate que je ne ris plus, aussitôt son expression se ferme, ses traits se durcissent, ses poing se crispent, son grain de folie disparait, il ne reste plus que le monstre, un Malfoy froid comme la glace et aussi cruel qu'une vipère… Le Malfoy que j'ai toujours connu, je préférais largement cette autre version de lui-même… Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je sais qu'il va me faire payer le fait d'avoir été témoin de son petit moment de pure démence :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potter ? T'as un problème ?

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas la force de faire ça maintenant. Et vu que je suis forcé de vivre avec lui au quotidien, il vaut mieux que je conserve un peu de mon énergie. Mais bien sur, Malfoy ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi et me plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche. J'essaye de me dégager en le poussant de toutes mes forces, mais il me dépasse de plusieurs centimètres et par conséquent il a l'avantage sur moi. Je pousse un grognement animal :

- Non mais tu vas me lâcher, Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Putain !

Il agrippe le col de ma chemise alors que je continue à me débattre désespérément contre lui, d'une voix agressive, il murmure :

- Je vais te donner un petit conseil, Potty, si tu veux que tout se passe bien, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement…

- Lâche-moi ! J'écouterais rien du tout, espèce de malade ! Je le coupe brusquement en me débattant plus furieusement encore.

D'un geste vif, il me soulève brutalement du sol et me plaque à nouveau contre le mur avec encore plus de force que précédemment. Ma tête cogne contre le mur de pierre froid. Je suffoque, il est en train de m'étrangler, ce petit con ! Mes mains se crispent sur son bras pâle essayant à tout prix de l'éloigner de ma gorge en feu. A nouveau, il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure :

- Non, Potty, je t'assure, tu as envie de m'écouter… Tu vas tout faire, TOUT faire, tu m'entends, pour que Dumbledore te renvoie chez les Gryffondors, d'accord… ? Penses-y, tout le monde sera content, tu seras de retour en héros chez les Griffons et on pourra vivre notre vie tranquillement…

J'essaye de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air pour ne pas étouffer, mais je n'arrive pas à respirer, ma vision se trouble. De désespoir, je hoche frénétiquement la tête pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de vivre avec les Serpentards… Pas vrai ?

Il me relâche brusquement, et je m'effondre sur le sol, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air en faisant un bruit atroce. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ma gorge me brule… Argh ! A nouveau je vois Malfoy s'approcher de moi, dans mon champ de vision, je ne peux apercevoir que ses chaussures parfaitement vernies. Il se penche, et me tape méchamment sur l'épaule avant de lâcher :

- N'oublies pas, Potter, si t'es encore là, demain soir, on fera de ta vie un véritable enfer…

Une nouvelle fois je hoche la tête, sans rien dire. Je le regarde s'éloigner, toujours silencieux, et j'en profite, dés qu'il a le dos tourné, pour me relever. Je suis pitoyable, je me dégoute, je me sens intimidé et pétrifié par ce crétin, ce putain d'imbécile !

Je m'apprête à lui tourner le dos à mon tour et à rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors pour leur annoncer la nouvelle lorsque Malfoy se retourne et déclare d'un ton atone :

- T'as pas idée dans quoi tu mets les pieds Potter…

Je lui souris, et sans y réfléchir, je réponds :

- Ça, tu l'as déjà dit !

Il me regarde un instant, interloqué, avant de reprendre son chemin en haussant les épaules. Oui, il l'a dit, il n'y a pas de raison de perdre espoir, après tout c'était dans mon rêve… Peut être que lui est irrécupérable, mais ils ne le sont sans doute pas tous…

* * *

D'un ton sec, je lance le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ouverture auparavant dissimulée par le portrait. La mâchoire contractée, les dents serrées, je me précipite, les yeux brulants, vers le dortoir. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir toute la petite bande, Ron, 'Mione, Seam, Dean et Neville se redresser brusquement du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis pour courir à ma rencontre et m'interpeller. Ils m'attendaient… Inquiets devant mon absence de réaction, ils me suivent en me harcelant de questions. Je ne leur prête aucune attention. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

A grands pas, je me dirige vers mon lit à baldaquin, d'un coup de pied, j'ouvre la malle qui repose auprès du lit et je commence à jeter pèle mêle à l'intérieur, tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, boxers, plumes, parchemins, capes, robes, cravates, chemises, tout y passe. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser à ce que je suis en train de faire, à ce que cela signifie… Je suis en train de faire ma valise, plus jamais je ne dormirais avec mes camarades, plus jamais je ne serais le témoin de leur humour potache, et ça me tue, ça me tue…

- Harry ? HARRY ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ta valise, mec ?

- Ils ne t'ont quand même pas expulsé ? s'indigne Hermione d'une voix horrifiée.

Je soupire. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, faisant signe que non mais je ne peux me résoudre à leur dire la vérité, ce qui est sur le point de se passer. Si je leur dis, ça ne rendra la situation que plus réelle, si je leur dis ce sera fini, je ne serais plus un Gryffondor, je passerai à l'ennemi… Je grogne. Ce n'est pas mon cauchemar, c'est pas parce que je suis obligé de vivre avec les Serpentards que mes amis vont soudainement m'abandonner ! Reprend toi Harry ! Putain ! De lassitude je donne un nouveau coup de pied dans ma valise. Aaaaaaargh ! Mon orteil ! Je me mords la lèvre de douleur. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire le malin !

'Mione s'approche de moi à petit pas, elle pose une main sur mon épaule avant de murmurer :

- Regarde-moi, Harry…

Je baisse la tête et évite consciencieusement son regard. Je la repousse gentiment avant de continuer à enfourner dans ma malle tout et n'importe quoi. Mes mains tremblent… Je suis clairement en train de perdre la tête…

Doucement, 'Mione me prend ma cape d'invisibilité des mains, celle que j'essayais de coincer dans ma valise depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, elle prend mes mains entre les siennes en me regardant droit dans les yeux et me force à m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, à voix basse elle demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?

Je vais craquer, je le sens… Je contemple un instant les yeux chocolats de ma meilleure amie. Je sais que je peux tout lui dire… Je la connais depuis tant d'années… Et après tout ce que j'ai à lui dire n'est pas si grave… Voldemort n'est pas revenu d'entre les morts, Sirius n'est pas retenu prisonnier, ma cicatrice ne brule pas, tout va bien en apparence… En apparence seulement… C'est juste dur de tout lui avouer… Je ne veux pas y aller… Je ne veux pas partir… C'est comme si on me séparait de ma famille et ça me brise le cœur… Littéralement…

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à tout leur raconter, mais les mots refusent d'en sortir… Je la referme et pousse un soupir de frustration. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et vient s'asseoir maladroitement à mes cotés, il pose à son tour une main sur mon épaule et d'une voix rauque, il déclare :

- Hey… 'Ry, mec, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein ? Alors, dis-moi, mon pote, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ton délire avec les valises ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance tête la première dans une longue explication.

- JenesuisplusunGryffondor, j'auraispasdûm'asseoiràlatabledesSerpentard… . Jevaisdevoirallervivrelàbas.

Pas si longue que ça mon explication en fait… Ron cligne des yeux d'un air interloqué, il ouvre la bouche, il la referme, on dirait un poisson rouge, finalement, confus, il demande :

- Euh… Tu peux répéter parce que là on a rien compris en fait…

Je soupire… Evidemment ! Je déglutis puis d'une voix posée j'articule :

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore a décidé pour unir les quatre maisons et pour nous punir Malfoy et moi, de m'intégrer officiellement à la maison Serpentard…

- T'intégrer à la maison Serpentard ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça exactement ? S'exclame Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Réfléchis deux minutes, Ron ! Dumbledore veut mettre fin à leur rivalité, quel meilleur moyen que de les faire cohabiter ? Explique Hermione en se tordant les mains.

- Les faire quoi ?

- Il peut pas faire ça !

- Il n'a pas le droit !

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Je suis sur que c'est impossible ! Il va avoir le conseil d'administration sur le dos, t'inquiète 'Ry ma grand-mère en fait partie ! s'empourpre Neville, les yeux bouillant de colère.

- Je suis sure que si l'on consulte le Code de Poudlard qui figure au chapitre 33 de l'Histoire de Poudlard on peut arranger les choses… En effet, c'est du jamais vu… Ce cas de figure n'a jamais eu lieu auparavant… Et… Un Gryffondor à Serpentard, ça relève de la pure folie ! Marmonne Hermione en faisant les cent pas.

Je vois mes camarades hocher frénétiquement de la tête, ils me tapent tous sur l'épaule en s'exclamant sur l'impossibilité de la situation. Ils cherchent à tout prix un moyen pour me faire rester.

- Harry est un Gryffondor, il le restera !

- On pourrait organiser une manifestation ! Je suis sur que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles nous suivront, personne ne veut voir Harry passer à l'ennemi ! Ils vont le tuer, ce sont presque tous des apprentis Mangemorts ! On devrait faire un sitting ! Avec des banderoles ! Je vais organiser ça ! propose Dean plein d'enthousiasme.

Je secoue la tête. Ça ne marchera jamais… Et ça ne fera sans doute qu'empirer les choses… Le silence s'installe subitement sur le dortoir, chacun fixe ma valise avec tristesse. C'est la fin de six années de vie commune…

- Et si, tout ce micmac, était une idée de Tu-sais qui ? Demande soudain Ron.

Nous le contemplons tous pendant de longue secondes, perplexes. Une idée de Voldemort ? Sérieusement ? Hermione hausse un sourcil et lui ordonne du regard de s'expliquer. Ron bafouille :

- Mais si réfléchis ! Harry à Serpentard, c'est la position idéale pour l'attaquer, c'est comme aux échecs, tu essayes de mettre ton adversaire dans une situation impossible, là Harry se retrouve seule face à une armée de Serpents ! Il est affaiblit, il est seul, coupé de tout !

Ce n'est pas très clair… C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… On est toujours à Poudlard, je suis toujours en sécurité a priori même parmi les Serpents, non ? Pourtant je vois Seamus et Dean considérer sérieusement cette hypothèse, tandis qu'Hermione pousse un soupire d'exaspération. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je me sens las. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. Toute cette situation est épuisante… Je force les battements de mon cœur à se calmer, je respire un grand coup, je m'efforce d'être le plus calme possible, je suis Harry Potter, tout va bien se passer, j'ai toujours eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, ça ne peux que continuer, hein ? D'une voix posée, je déclare :

- Dumbledore a pris sa décision. Je vais rejoindre la maison Serpentard. C'est chose faite. On y changera rien je pense. Je vais vivre avec les Serpentards, c'est décidé.

- Tu… T'en… T'en es sur 'Ry ? Je veux dire… ça va aller ? Bredouille Neville.

Tous me lancent un regard interrogateur, je hausse les épaules. On verra bien… Hermione s'empresse de me rassurer :

- De toute façon tu vas vivre avec eux, d'accord, mais rien ne t'empêche de venir manger avec nous à la table des Gryffondors comme d'habitude. La plupart de nos cours sont communs avec les Serpentards, donc on se verra très souvent ! De plus, tu n'es pas obligé de passer tout ton temps libre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici !

Je lui adresse un sourire éclatant. Le premier depuis le début de toute cette histoire… Elle a raison… Je les verrai toujours, ma vie va devenir un petit peu plus compliquée, certes, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, faut que je me reprenne ! Un peu de nerf Harry ! Je me sens mieux tout à coup, j'ai le cœur plus léger… Je me sens plus serein…

Je me relève lentement, et calmement je saisis ma baguette, d'un geste ample je regroupe toutes mes affaires et les entasse rapidement dans ma valise. Je la referme doucement avec une impression de finalité. Je m'empare de la poignée et je me dirige, très déterminé, vers la sortie du dortoir. Tout se passera bien, mes amis me soutiendront envers et contre tout, je ne suis pas dans mon cauchemar, il est temps que je reprenne mes repères !

Alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte, Seamus s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il se gratte la tête et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre avant de lâcher :

- J'suis désolé, Harry, tout ça c'est de ma faute, je t'ai poussé à t'asseoir là bas, je suis désolé… Je me sens tellement coupable…

Ça lui coûte de s'excuser, je le vois bien, je lui adresse un sourire, je m'approche de lui, lui donne une accolade en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos.

- T'inquiète Seamus, je t'en veux pas…

Nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Il me prend ma valise des mains et déclare d'un ton solennel :

- Je peux bien porter tes affaires pour me faire pardonner !

Tous ensemble nous descendons l'escalier en colimaçon. On se force à sourire, à rire, à être heureux une dernière fois tous ensemble. On se dit au revoir à notre façon. Les blagues vaseuses sur les Serpentards fusent de toute part. Soudain, du coin de l'œil au pied de l'escalier j'aperçois Ginny, une expression blessée inscrite sur le visage, qui fait les cent pas. Aussitôt, je me fige, elle m'était complètement sortie de la tête ! Mes amis se tournent tous vers moi pour voir ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi je ne ris plus, très vite, ils remarquent Ginny, ses poing serrés, sa chevelure enflammée, ses yeux étrécis par la colère, Seamus pose ma malle discrètement à mes cotés, chacun me tape amicalement sur l'épaule et me chuchote un au revoir précipité avant de quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.

Je descends les dernières marches d'un pas hésitant. Je me mords sauvagement la lèvre en croisant les perles bleus acier de ma dulcinée. Elle boue littéralement de rage, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Elle se tord les mains tout en marchant d'un pas vif d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Sa chevelure flamboyante capte les reflets dorés du feu brulant dans la cheminée alors qu'elle secoue la tête de colère. On dirait un feu follet… Je passe de longues minutes à la contempler en silence. Finalement, elle s'arrête au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, elle me lance un regard noir et tape du pied contre le sol capricieusement, d'une voix impérieuse, elle demande :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Je réponds bêtement, pris de court.

Ses lèvres se pincent, ses traits se crispent, son expression se ferme, elle arbore à présent un véritable masque de colère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieuse… C'est pire encore que lorsque Fred et George osent la contrarier… Je sens la puissance de son irritation déferler sur moi… Je suis presque étonné de ne pas la voir s'emparer de sa baguette magique pour me lancer un de ces sorts dont elle a le secret. Mon Dieu mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Elle d'ordinaire si douce, si calme… Bon pas tant que ça, mais tout de même, elle n'a jamais été si… Enragée…

- Alors quoi ? A ton avis, Harry James Potter ? Tu vas aller vivre chez les Serpents, voilà quoi ! Tu as fais ta valise, tu as parlé à Ron, 'Mione, tous tes amis ! Qu'est ce que je dis ? Tout le château est au courant ! Et tu pensais partir derrière mon dos, sans rien me dire, sans me prévenir, prendre la poudre d'escampette et sans doute ne plus jamais revenir ! Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant Harry, hein ? Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

A ma grande surprise, Ginny fond en larme, elle éclate en sanglots devant mes yeux ébahis. Je n'ose pas m'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler, je n'ose pas faire de mon mieux pour la rassurer. J'ai peur qu'elle ne me rejette… Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je fais un pas en avant, un pas vers elle, mais en voyant ses yeux remplis de douleur et son expression blessée, je me ravise et je recule lentement. Elle est si vulnérable… Et je suis impuissant, je ne peux rien faire…. Je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolé, que tout va bien se passer, qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète, que ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que je lui ai rien dit mais que je me suis sentis submergé, bouleversé par la situation et que je n'ai pas réfléchis mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Ginny reprend la parole :

- Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi Harry ? Est-ce que tu te soucies vraiment de moi ? On t'annonce que tu es plus un Gryffondor et tu ne penses pas que ça va m'affecter ! Je suis quoi pour toi Harry ? Hein ? Parce que je suis censée être ta petite amie, ta copine, merde ! Comment veux tu que ça marche entre nous si tu ne me dis rien et surtout pas l'essentiel ! C'est n'importe quoi…

Sa voix se brise, les larmes coulent abondamment sur son visage. A grands pas, je la rejoins au centre de la pièce, de la main j'écarte une mèche de cheveux roux de son visage, j'essuie ses larmes tendrement, je lui embrasse rapidement le front, je prends ses petites mains dans les miennes, et j'inhale sa douce odeur de cannelle. J'appuie son front contre le mien et d'une voix rauque je murmure :

- Je t'aime Gin, tu sais que je t'aime, tu me rends fou, je suis fou de toi tu m'entends…

Elle baisse la tête et tout bas sans me regarder, elle chuchote :

- T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer Potter !

Je lui attrape le menton et la force à croiser mon regard, je plonge mes émeraudes dans ses azurs et je déclare :

- Je t'aime Gin, je t'aime plus que tout. J'aime chaque seconde que je passe à tes cotés, quand je te vois, j'ai peur d'arrêter de respirer, mon cœur s'emballe… Je… Je suis pas doué pour ces choses là… Tu le sais bien… Je t'aime Gin… Et je suis désolé, désolé que tu ais dû souffrir à cause de moi, que ce soit difficile entre nous en ce moment, je suis désolé mais je t'assure que ça va s'arranger… Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte Gin, c'est tout ce qui compte…

- C'est une promesse ? Tu me le promets Harry ? Tu me promets que tout va s'arranger ?

Je la sers très fort contre moi. Je ne veux pas la perdre…. Je lui souris. Et j'hoche la tête, d'une voix grave, je lui réponds :

- Je te le promets.

Je croise son regard, et je scelle ce serment par un tendre baiser. Je l'embrasse délicatement pour lui demander pardon. Nos lèvres s'effleurent dans une danse gracieuse, nous nous redécouvrons après cette énième dispute. Nos langues finissent par s'entremêler, très vite notre désir prend le pas sur la raison et je l'embrasse passionnément, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, je la regarde une étincelle de désir brillant toujours dans mes yeux, je me sens sourire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Elle me fait toujours cet effet là… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, grâce à Ginny je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, je vivrais avec les Weasley, nous aurions des enfants… Nous vivrions dans un monde parfait… Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées, Ginny me prend la main et d'une petite voix elle me demande :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Harry ?

- Je suis désolé, j'imagine que je me suis senti complètement dépassé par la situation et sur le moment je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… C'était pas contre toi Gin, j'ai juste été très égoïste… Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et d'un ton solennel, elle s'exclame :

- Je ne peux rien te refuser, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester fâcher contre toi bien longtemps, bien sur que je te pardonne Harry !

Nous nous sourions et à contrecœur, je lui donne un dernier baiser, qui s'éternise, et qui dure encore et encore… J'en ai la tête qui tourne… Le souffle court, je m'éloigne doucement, et je saisis ma valise, je la regarde une dernière fois, avant de me détourner et de me diriger d'un pas lent vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. C'est trop difficile de lui dire au revoir… Je me retourne, et je contemple pour la toute dernière fois la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, je savoure cet instant et je me remémore tous les bons moments que j'ai passés ici, dans ma deuxième maison. Je croise les yeux bleus de Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, elle m'implore :

- Vas-y, Harry sinon tu ne partiras jamais…

Sans un regard en arrière, je m'engouffre dans l'ouverture dissimulée par le portrait. C'est parti…

* * *

C'est avec une détermination mêlée de tristesse que je marche d'un pas décidé en direction des donjons. J'ai l'impression de me rendre à l'abattoir… Des centaines de questions sans réponses tourbillonnent dans mon esprit embrumé… Comment vont-ils m'accueillir ? Pas à bras ouverts, ça c'est sur… Comment vont-ils réagir ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils vont m'attaquer ? Ou simplement m'insulter ? Vont-ils rester stoïques ? Ou me réduire en miettes ? Je stresse, j'ai peur, je flippe, j'ai la trouille de putains d'adolescent pré pubères ! Mes mains sont crispés sur ma valise, j'ai la gorge sèche, de fines goutes de transpiration perlent sur mon visage. Mon Dieu… Je suis putain de terrifié ! Je vais aller vivre dans un nid de vipères… Chez les Serpentards qui m'ont empoisonné l'existence pendant prés de sept années… ça va être un massacre… Un désastre… C'est ce qui raisonne en boucle dans mon crâne…

Je passe de couloirs en couloirs, je monte et descends une petite dizaine d'escaliers, perdu dans mes pensées, horrifié par ce nouveau bouleversement, je ne prête aucune attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je sens le poids des regards sur mon passage mais à aucun moment je ne pense à m'arrêter. J'entends les murmures me suivre partout ou je vais mais je n'essaye pas de les comprendre ou d'écouter ce que les gens ont à me dire. Je me concentre sur mes chaussures, sur l'effort que me demande le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, de faire un pas après l'autre. Je suis comme un condamné que l'on conduit à sa mort, avec la foule excitée à l'idée du prochain spectacle…

Je traverse l'intégralité du château, sans rien voir, sans rien entendre, complètement hermétique, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, la respiration erratique, les yeux brûlant de larmes contenus, la bouche tordue dans un rictus de haine et de rage. Toute cette situation est complètement absurde ! Je hais Dumbledore, Malfoy et tous ces merdeux ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'il arrive des trucs insensés ? Par Merlin !

Après de nombreux détours que je ne peux empêcher, en effet, mes pieds ont la fâcheuse tendance à faire demi tour malgré moi, ils ne semblent décidément pas vouloir se rendre parmi les Serpents, j'arrive enfin devant le mur nu et humide situé dans les profondeurs des cachots. Je contemple un instant les pierres grises et froides, j'ai conscience de me trouver juste en dessous du lac de Poudlard, je sens l'humidité dans mes os, je suis glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Je réprime un frisson… Il n'y a pas que le froid qui m'inquiète… Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et à voix basse je murmure, face au mur, le mot de passe dévoilant l'accès à la Salle Commune de mes ennemis. Celui-ci se divise en deux avec un grincement de mauvais augure, et je m'engouffre rapidement dans le passage ainsi révélé.

Je reste un instant immobile, hésitant, partant de là, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire… Je pénètre à petits pas dans ma nouvelle Salle Commune. C'est la troisième fois que je m'y rends en comptant mon rê… Mon cauchemar ! Je l'embrasse précipitamment du regard. Il s'agit d'une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, sont suspendues à des chaînes. Je ne m'attarde que quelques instants sur le décor, j'aurais l'occasion de voir tout ça de plus prés plus tard. Je préfère profiter du fait que les Serpentards ne m'aient pas encore remarqué pour les observer. La Salle Commune est très animée, c'est ce qui me saute aux yeux en premier. Les rires fusent de toutes parts, les conversations vont bon train ajoutant une touche chaleureuse à la pièce aux allures de cachots. L'atmosphère est paisible, agréable, bon enfant. Tout le monde se connait, et tout le monde semble s'apprécier, c'est loin des incessants jeux de pouvoir auxquels je m'attendais… En somme, l'ambiance ici et celle que j'ai toujours connu chez les Griffons n'est pas si différente… Ce ne sera peut être pas si terrible après tout…

Cependant, très vite, la situation tourne au cauchemar. Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés, aux yeux clairs et à la cravate de travers commence à me pointer frénétiquement du doigt en balbutiant de manière incompréhensible attirant ainsi l'attention de l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard. Aussitôt, les conversations et les rires cessent, le silence se fait, un silence de mort. Petit à petit, tous ceux qui étaient assis tranquillement quelques minutes auparavant se relèvent l'air menaçant, leur baguette magique à la main. Les septièmes années, plus imposant, plus puissant, s'interposent entre moi et les plus jeunes, comme pour les protéger, la tension irradiant de leurs postures, de leurs expressions fermées et de leurs muscles contractés. J'aperçois Crabbe et Goyle jouer avec leurs poings en me regardant avec une lueur malicieuse dans leurs prunelles. Tous affichent ouvertement leur mépris, leur colère et leur haine à mon égard. Je la sens brûler dans leurs yeux, dans leur attitude. Ils sont mes ennemis. Toute la maison Serpentards est officiellement liguée contre moi. C'est la guerre…Je ne suis pas le bienvenu… Les sourires en coin de certains de mes nouveaux camarades ne présagent rien de bon et me font froid dans le dos…

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, une fois, deux fois… Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je déglutis. Que dire face à des milliers d'yeux qui vous contemplent avec dégoût ? Qui vous considère comme leur pire ennemi ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, j'attends juste que quelqu'un brise ce silence de plomb, que quelqu'un désamorce la bombe sur le point d'exploser que nous représentons… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Blaise Zabini qui n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi me crache dédaigneusement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter ? Pour qui tu te prends de débarquer ici comme si le château t'appartenait ! Dégage ! On veut pas de toi ici ! Peut importe ce que le vieux fou a décidé, tu seras jamais le bienvenu à Serpentard, tu seras jamais chez toi ici, c'est notre maison !

Je vois beaucoup de Serpents hocher la tête vigoureusement et acquiescer silencieusement. J'entends des murmures d'assentiment. Je vois d'autres Serpentards se redresser de toute leur hauteur dans l'expectative. Ils se demandent tous comment je vais réagir… J'aperçois des sixièmes années me lancer des regards mauvais, j'en entends d'autre chuchoter des « A bas Potter ! », « Bouffondor », « Balafré », etc… Je ne dis rien, je m'y attendais… La tête baissée, j'essaye de me diriger vers ce que je suppose être la direction des dortoirs mais Zabini n'en a pas fini avec moi.

- Où tu penses aller comme ça Potter ? Tu penses pas qu'on va te laisser t'installer bien tranquillement ? Pour qui tu nous prends ?

J'entends des murmures d'approbation provenir de la foule. Très vite, je me retrouve encerclé, je ne peux pas m'échapper. Zabini s'approche de moi, sa baguette magique pointée sur ma poitrine. Je lâche brusquement ma valise et essaye vainement de m'emparer de la mienne mais Zabini m'en empêche :

- Hé ! Tu vas rester tranquille. Lève les bras bien sagement si tu ne veux pas que je te défigure plus que tu ne l'es déjà, le balafré, tu veux…

Je m'exécute immédiatement. Vu ma situation, c'est pas le moment de chercher la merde. Sa baguette toujours pointée sur moi, Zabini avance encore de quelques pas, il remonte sa baguette et me force à lever le menton tandis qu'il s'amuse à tracer mon éclair du bout de son doigt, d'un ton théâtral, il annonce :

- Et voici Mesdames et Messieurs, le grand, l'unique Harry Potter, devant lequel les Mangemorts pissent de trouille ! Il n'a rien de bien effrayant vu de prés…

J'essaye de me dégager tant bien que mal mais avec sa baguette magique qui s'enfonce dans ma gorge, c'est clairement impossible. Je hoquète de douleur tandis qu'il presse son bout de bois contre ma pomme d'Adam.

- Quel spectacle pathétique…

Soudain, je vois une lueur, un je ne sais quoi vaciller dans ses prunelles. A voix basse, tout en continuant de me maltraiter devant la foule déchaînée, il me murmure d'une voix rauque :

- Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, Potter, tu dégageras d'ici, c'est truffé de Mangemorts, t'es pas de taille face à eux…

Sa voix n'est pas menaçante, c'est comme s'il me prévenait… Est-ce que c'est mon imagination ou… ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question que je sens la pression contre ma gorge en feu brusquement disparaitre. Je souris soulagé et je m'apprête à assommer Blaise de questions, lorsque celui-ci me donne un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. La violence du coup me coupe la respiration, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouve à terre. Je le regarde un instant, sans comprendre, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est désolé d'en être arrivé là mais que c'était nécessaire… Pourquoi ? Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Pansy chuchoter quelques mots dans l'oreille de Milly en regardant Blaise avec une expression alarmée. Je vois Milly se précipiter vers les dortoirs. Pitié, dites moi qu'elle va chercher un Préfet, quelqu'un ! Zabini continue de jouer avec sa baguette magique en la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, riant d'un air maniaque en me fixant. Est-ce qu'il joue la comédie ? Si oui, pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Tous les Serpentards ou presque sont rassemblés dans la Salle Commune et regarde le spectacle avec une fascination morbide. Je ne comprends rien du tout… Dans quoi je suis tombé, je vous le demande…

Très vite, Millicent est de retour avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy sur ses talons. Elle fait de grands gestes tout en expliquant la situation au leader de la maison Serpentard. Celui-ci arbore son éternel masque de mépris, en me voyant ses yeux prennent une teinte métallique, ils s'étrécissent, dans son regard il fait passer toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. D'une voix calme, il s'adresse à Blaise :

- Qu'est ce que nous avons là Zabini ?

Blaise hausse les épaules et recule pour venir se placer à la droite de Malfoy m'adressant un dernier sourire diabolique. Il lui murmure quelque mot à l'oreille et celui-ci hoche la tête, une expression résignée inscrite sur son visage. Il lève les bras et s'adresse à la foule de Serpents petits et grands qui lui fait face :

- Vous autres, vous savez tous que Dumbledore nous impose d'intégrer Potter à notre maison. J'ai bon espoir qu'il renonce bientôt à cette illusion. En attendant, faites en sorte de rester discret, je sais que tout le monde envisage d'humilier Potter, de lui faire payer ce que nous avons subit, je sais que chacun d'entre vous brûle de se venger de ces sept années de solitude et d'humiliation, veillez à ce que jamais personne ne puisse se douter qu'il souffre ici, ou que nous nous comportons autrement qu'en parfaits petits compagnons de dortoir, c'est compris ?

Tout les Serpentards hochent la tête, ricanent et murmurent leur approbation avant de se disperser aux quatre coins de la Salle Commune et de reprendre leurs activités comme si de rien était. Je suis choqué par les paroles prononcées par Malfoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à une hostilité aussi… publique… Je déglutis. Ce séjour chez les Serpents s'apparente plus à de la torture… Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, celui-ci se tourne vers moi, et d'un ton sec il me lance :

- Relève-toi Potter ! Bouge ton cul, je vais te montrer où est ce que tu vas dormir…

Je le suis à contrecœur dans les profondeurs de la salle obscure. Il marche à grand pas, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui, et je dois courir pour le rattraper. Nous montons un escalier, il ouvre une porte et je découvre un dortoir parfaitement identique à celui qui se trouvait dans mon rêve, il me désigne un lit vide. Je le regarde un instant avec suspicion. N'y voyant aucun cafard, aucune bestiole susceptible de m'empoisonner et les draps me semblant suffisamment propre, je m'empresse d'y déposer ma valise en vitesse. Mes mains tremblent, je m'efforce de garder mon calme mais je m'attends au pire, je suis désormais seul en présence de Malfoy, futur Mangemort au potentiel effrayant encore à déterminer, et Zabini, qui a l'air un peu instable si vous voulez mon avis. Mais alors que je me retourne pour leur face, je constate qu'ils sont déjà en train de quitter la pièce, me laissant seul. Alors que Malfoy s'apprête à refermer la porte du dortoir, il m'adresse un sourire diabolique avant de déclarer :

- Bienvenue en enfer, Potter !

* * *

_Harry : Je sens que ce n'est que le début de mes souffrances… _

_Draco : Finalement ça me plait bien ! Qu'il souffre ! C'est toujours mieux que ton idée de romance à deux Gallions ! _

_Rin : Euh, cette idée est toujours d'actualité, Dray… _

_Draco : QUOI ? Mais… Il a… Ginny ? _

_Rin : Pour l'instant… C'est un peu lent mais je t'assure petit à petit vous allez finir par vous apprécier et plus si affinités… Mwahahaha ! _

_Voilà voià, merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez du comportement de Blaise ? Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez voir ? Je vous rassure Harry rompra avec Ginny bientôt… Dans le prochain chapitre : la semaine d'Harry à Serpentard ! Tadaaa ! A bientôt je l'espère !_


	5. Chapitre 4: Une semaine chez les Serpent

_Chapitre 4 : Une semaine chez les Serpents _

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry_

_**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis. _

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Draco : Hahaha, c'est ta semaine à Serpentard ! Tu vas souffrir le balafré ! _

_Harry : QUOI ? Je vais vraiment RESTER avec ces tarés ?! _

_Draco : Evidemment t'as pas lu le script… ? Cette partie là de l'histoire est pas mal… Tu souffres, t'es dépressif, limite suicidaire… J'aime ça ! La suite laisse clairement à désirer… _

_Rin & Harry : Hé ! _

_Draco : Quoi ? C'est vrai ! _

_Rin : Bon, chers lecteurs, d'abord merci de continuer à me supporter, toutes vos reviews sont un bonheur croyez moi, et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic, je suis partie en Italie et je pensais avoir internet là bas mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, mais bon je suis de retour ! Yay ! Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je pense qu'il est tout de même important, rien que pour que vous puissiez voir l'ambiance qui règne chez les Serpys ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Je m'écroule de tout mon long sur mon lit à baldaquins, je desserre ma cravate avant de tirer brutalement mes rideaux verts et argents. Je ne veux plus voir personne et encore moins leur parler ! Je n'en peux plus… Je suis à bout ! Je viens de passer la pire semaine de toute ma misérable existence… Je me prends la tête entre les mains, je me pince l'arrête du nez en désespoir de cause, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

J'aurais dû dégager quand j'en avais l'occasion, Malfoy m'avait prévenu ! Mais j'ai eu beau supplier Dumbledore, crier, hurler, fracasser ces instruments en argent finement ciselés, argumenter sur l'injustice de la situation, essayer de le raisonner après ma première journée parmi les démons, il n'a pas bougé d'un cran, il est resté implacable m'assurant calmement que sa décision était définitive et que je ne pouvais rien n'y changer. Je donne un coup de pied rageur dans mon matelas et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Merci Dumbledore ! Vraiment quel directeur sensible et à l'écoute de ses étudiants ! C'est l'homme de la situation, là vraiment… Me laisser pourrir à Serpentard pour unir ses putains de maison ! Il a complètement ignoré ma souffrance, il ne m'a pas écouté, il n'a pas vu ma solitude ni ma tristesse, il n'a pas compris que de me retrouver coincer avec mes pires ennemis pour ma dernière année était la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver… J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar… Après la torture quotidienne que j'ai endurée chez les Dursley lorsque je ne savais pas encore que j'étais un sorcier, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Me retrouver complètement isolé dans un nid de vipère sans sérum anti venin… ça me pique déjà les yeux toutes ses conneries ! Je serre mes poings très fort contre le matelas, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes, je me le suis promis, je ne pleurerais pas, je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir… Je ne craquerais pas…

J'aurais dû écouter Malfoy, j'aurais dû me barrer, aller vivre dans la Salle sur Demande ou je ne sais pas… Résultat, j'ai vécu l'enfer… Exactement comme Malfoy l'avait prédit…

Les premiers jours ont sans doute étés les pires… J'ai dû m'adapter à un tout nouvel environnement. C'était comme jouer à un jeu dont je ne connaissais pas les règles… J'aurais voulu abandonner. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur dire : vous ne voulez pas de moi ici ? Ok, vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux pas être ici… Je vais m'en aller, pas de problème, pas de souci, ce serait avec plaisir… Malheureusement, je n'ai absolument nulle part où aller… C'est à se cogner la tête contre les murs, je vais devenir fou…

J'ai vécu un véritable calvaire… Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais quand j'ai débarqué à Serpentard… Une petite pincée d'hostilité sans doute, un soupçon de méfiance peut être… Je n'en sais rien… Ce qui est sur, c'est que ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui s'est passé… Je pensais juste que ce serait, je ne sais pas, plus facile… Qu'il me haïrait pendant un temps et puis que les choses se calmeraient graduellement, on ne serait pas devenu ami, mais peut être que petit à petit on aurait appris à s'accepter, à ne plus se déchirer, on aurait eu des conversations presque civiles lorsque cela aurait été nécessaire, on aurait crée une situation presque tolérable, c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses… Quel imbécile ! Je dois arrêter de créer des scénarios irréalisables dans ma tête… C'est juste stupide !

Après que Zabini et Malfoy m'aient laissé seul dans le dortoir, j'étais à bout de force, épuisé par tous ces changements, j'ai soigneusement rangé mes affaires, j'ai rapidement enfilé mon pyjama et je me suis affalé sur mon lit pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. J'ai mis longtemps avant de parvenir à m'endormir…

Le lendemain matin, j'ai été brusquement réveillé par une série de bruits qui ne m'était pas familier. Je n'entendais plus les ronflements discrets de Ron, les balbutiements nerveux de Neville, les rires étouffés de Dean et Seamus sous leurs couvertures… A la place, désormais, tous les matins j'ai le droit aux murmures de Nott qui parle en dormant, au vacarme assourdissant de Crabbe et Goyle et aux remarques assassines d'un Zabini mal luné… Il n'y a que de Malfoy dont je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, contre toute attente, il est resté plutôt calme pendant toute cette semaine, il est resté hors de mon chemin, il m'évite… Tant mieux ! Je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir dans les pattes ! C'est un cauchemar ambulant ! Enfin, tout bien considéré, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de mes compagnons de dortoir… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que bien sur il y a de l'animosité entre eux et moi, après tout nous sommes toujours les meilleurs ennemis mais comparés à ce que me font subir les autres Serpentards, ce n'est rien qu'une rivalité un peu trop encombrante… Je finis même par m'habituer à leur présence petit à petit. On ne sera jamais des amis, je n'accepterais sans doute jamais qu'ils fassent désormais partie intégrante de ma vie ou que l'on ait un jour un semblant de discussion mais… Ils sont là… Comme des meubles… Loin de moi l'idée de faire confiance à des putains de Serpentards ! Ils resteront des meubles, je ne les considérerais jamais comme des personnes… C'est trop dangereux…

Chaque matin, je me lève avec une boule au ventre et je me demande avec inquiétude ce que les Serpentards de premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années ont encore pu inventer. La première fois qu'ils m'ont joué un tour c'était lors de ma toute première journée parmi les Serpents, ils ont aspergés mes vêtements de poil à gratter. Bien sur je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement ! Ç'aurait été trop facile ! Je me suis habillé sans me douter de rien, sans rien remarquer. Au début, je n'ai éprouvé qu'un léger inconfort. Comme si un petit moustique de rien du tout m'avait piqué pendant la nuit… J'ai commencé à me gratter sans y penser… Plus je me grattais, plus ma peau commençait à s'irriter évidemment… Très vite, mon corps tout entier s'est mit à gratter… Ma peau s'est mise à bruler… Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de gratter, de gratter et de gratter encore… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter… Je me suis gratté jusqu'au sang, j'ai commencé à m'arracher la peau pour essayer d'échapper à cette douleur constante… Je grattais frénétiquement sans me soucier des dégâts que je causais à mon corps, je voulais juste échapper à cette sensation de démangeaison incessante… Ron a dû m'entrainer de force à l'infirmerie tandis que je tremblais et transpirais faisant des efforts pour arrêter d'abimer ma peau en lambeaux… Madame Pomfrey m'a fait prendre douche sur douche jusqu'à ce que toute trace de poil à gratter ait finalement disparue… Pendant un bref instant j'ai cru que c'était la pire humiliation de toute ma vie…

Mais non, le jour suivant, ces petits crétins ont encore frappé. Ils ont ensorcelés mes lunettes, ces cons. Toujours très naïf, je ne me suis douté de rien… A peine réveillé, j'ai tâtonné, à l'aveuglette, sur ma table de chevet, les yeux dans le flou, et j'ai perché mes lunettes sur l'arrête de mon nez comme d'habitude… Immédiatement, ma vision s'est éclaircie, j'ai recommencé à percevoir le monde avec une incroyable netteté après ces longues minutes passées dans brouillard, comme d'habitude… Au début, je n'ai ressenti aucun effet notable, je me rappelle m'être félicité intérieurement en me disant que cette fois ci, j'allais passer une bonne journée, totalement dénuée de poil à gratter. J'ai vaqué à mes occupations, je me suis habillé en vitesse après m'être doucher, laver les dents et je me suis dépêché de me rendre dans la Grande Salle sous les railleries des Serpentards. Rapidement, ma tête a commencé à me lancer. Mais je n'y est prêté aucune attention. Plusieurs fois, j'ai dû me frotter les yeux pour ajuster ma vision, mais quelle importance !

Je me suis rendu à mon premier cours et c'est là que j'ai commencé à voir des trucs étranges… Au début, j'ai pensé que j'avais des hallucinations… J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, ahuri. J'ai donné un coup de coude à mon voisin, Seamus, j'ai pointé mon doigt dans la direction de Trenalwey, et en déglutissant, rouge comme une tomate, en évitant de regarder notre professeur, d'une voix tremblante je lui ai chuchoté : « Elle est malade ou quoi ?! Pourquoi elle se ramène à poil ?! On est en cours, mon Dieu ! ARGH, MES YEUX ! » j'ai commencé à crier en croisant involontairement le regard de la voyante. Très vite, je n'ai plus su où me mettre. En plus, de notre bien aimé professeur dans son plus simple appareil, j'ai constaté avec stupeur que Seamus était également nu comme un ver. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer : « Mais t'es malade, mec ! On est en classe, et… Je ne veux pas voir ça dés le matin ! » Il m'a regardé sans comprendre pendant un long moment. Alors que je me dépêchais de détourner les yeux, j'ai réprimé un gémissement de gène, les joues brûlantes, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce sombre et étouffante étaient nues… J'ai eu l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites… Tant de choses que je n'aurais jamais dû voir… Que je n'avais jamais voulu voir… Je devenais fou ! Au bout de quelques instants, et après avoir vu des choses, horribles… Je me suis précipité hors de la salle en hurlant à plein poumons : « Mes yeux ! MES YEUX ! AAAAAAH ! » sous les regards éberlués de mes camarades et sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards.

Je les hais, je les HAIS ! Je suis traumatisé à vie… Par la vision atroce des seins flasques et ridés de mon professeur… Par les bourrelets immondes de Crabbe… Par… Je frissonne en me remémorant cet affreux souvenir. Je ne veux plus y penser… Plus JAMAIS… Sur mon lit, je pousse un soupir de frustration, si seulement ces débiles de Serpentards s'étaient arrêtés là…

Le troisième jour, je me suis levé en me méfiant de tout même de mon ombre, j'avais retenu ma leçon. J'ai vérifié et revérifié mes lunettes, j'étais angoissé à l'idée de me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois. En sortant de la douche, j'ai ouvert ma valise d'un rapide coup de pied, et je me suis figé brusquement, épouvanté. Toutes mes affaires avaient été métamorphosées… Mes chemises, mes cravates, mes jeans, TOUT était rose. ROSE ! ROSE ! Aussitôt, je me suis saisi de ma baguette magique pour leur redonner leur couleur naturelle. Peine perdue, dés que j'ai lancé mon sortilège, les vêtements se sont brièvement agités avant que l'inscription : « A bas Potter ! » n'apparaissent en lettres capitales sur toute ma garde robe qui est resté désespérément rose vif. Je me suis mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et ni une ni deux, je me suis enroulé dans ma cape d'invisibilité dissimulée sous mon oreiller avant de courir à toute jambe vers la tour des Gryffondors. Là bas, j'ai supplié Ron de me prêter quelques affaires pour la journée, bien sur, je nageais dans ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour moi, il doit mesurer deux bonnes têtes de plus que moi, mais tout vaut mieux que le ROSE ! Et cela valait vraiment la peine de supplier mon meilleur ami, rien que pour voir la surprise et l'incrédulité des Serpentards devant ma tenue tout à fait ordinaire. 'Mione a mis un temps fou après ça pour trouver le contre sortilège, et rendre à mes vêtements leur état normal… Saleté de Serpentards !

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé déterminé à ne pas me laisser abattre. J'ai été très soulagé quand j'ai pu constater dans la matinée que rien de sortant de l'ordinaire n'était en train m'arriver. J'ai relâché ma vigilance petit à petit. Je n'aurais pas dû… Ces crétins de Serpents sont allés raconter à Mimi Geignarde que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle mais que, hanté par les fantômes de mon passé, je n'osais pas lui déclarer mon amour éternel. Bien sur cette saleté de fantôme les a crus ! Elle m'a poursuivie toute la journée, en me CHANTANT son admiration, sa dévotion, et en me proposant plusieurs moyens très créatifs pour me tuer et que l'on puisse enfin être ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les gens autour de moi n'en pouvait plus de rire, ils étaient tous pliés en deux. Même les Gryffondors ! J'étais rouge de honte, j'ai finis par péter un câble et la traiter de tous les noms, en lui crachant au visage qu'elle avait été stupide de croire de pareils mensonges. Elle a éclaté en sanglots avant de repartir se réfugier dans les toilettes. Je m'en veux terriblement… Elle est tellement sensible… Mais, je ne pouvais plus supporter ses couinements et ses gloussements incessants… Et toute cette putain d'humiliation ! Quelle galère !

Enfin, hier, j'ai touché le fond… Je me suis réveillée à la bourre… Je me suis précipité, j'ai fouillé ma valise à la recherche de mon uniforme. Introuvable… Finalement, je suis tombé sur ma cravate, extrêmement soulagé, j'ai tiré comme un malade sur le petit bout de tissu, avec une telle force que je me suis retrouvé propulsé en arrière. Me frottant le crâne, je me suis relevé tant bien que mal, et j'ai regardé la cravate que je tenais à la main. Une cravate verte… Vert Serpentard… J'ai secoué la tête. J'ai dû penser un truc du genre : non je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Il faut savoir que malgré mon intégration à la maison Serpentard, je refuse catégoriquement de porter leur couleur, pas de vert et argent pour moi, non merci… Je conserve précieusement mon uniforme rouge et or… Ce jour là, je me suis résigné à porter cette cravate… J'étais loin de me douter que le pire était encore à venir… En effet, à la place, du pantalon et de la chemise réglementaire, je constate que ces putains de Serpentards ont malicieusement substitués mes affaires à une mini jupe extra courte et une chemise très ajustée et transparente. A court de temps, j'enfile la chemise, la cravate et même la jupe, décidé à leur montrer que ce n'est pas en me travestissant qu'ils allaient me faire craquer… Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va me briser ! Je me suis rendu en cours, les joues en feu, j'ai redressé la tête en entendant les moqueries, j'ai essayé de rester fier, de leur montrer de quel bois j'étais fait, mais tout ce que j'ai récolté ce sont des plaisanteries douteuses et des surnoms débiles…Dés que j'entre dans la Salle Commune désormais j'ai le droit à des « Hey, princesse » qui fusent de toutes parts suivis de d'éclats de rire tonitruants.

Je me rassis sur mon lit à baldaquins. Je pousse un nouveau soupir. Repenser à tout ça me fait mal au cœur… Je déglutis. Quelle plaie ! Et encore ce ne sont que les petites blagues vaseuses des premières aux troisièmes années… Je me demande ce que les autres Serpentards vont bien pouvoir me concocter…

Pour le moment, les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années se tiennent tranquilles. Je les tiens à l'œil. Oh, ils se moquent de moi derrière mon dos je n'en doute pas… Ils n'hésitent pas à m'insulter non plus… J'entends leurs murmures sur mon passage, je sens leurs regards méprisants se poser sur moi, ils me bousculent dans les couloirs, comme tout le monde ici à Serpentard. Dernièrement, ils ont pris plus d'assurance en notant avec avidité mon manque de réaction, ils étaient surement aux anges en constatant que je ne me vengeais pas des tours que les plus jeunes Serpents ont osés me jouer. Pour m'enrager, à chaque fois que je rentre dans une pièce, ils mettent en scène de petites farces, où bien sur un garçon aux cheveux noir en épis et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair joue le rôle principal. Ils me ridiculisent ainsi quotidiennement… Leur scène préférée ? Celle imaginée par Malfoy, il y a quelques années… Oui, celle là… Avec le détraqueur… ça les fait tellement rire….ça m'horripile… Je les sens épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes également. Ils m'espionnent continuellement. On dirait des vautours… J'ai l'impression d'être la proie qu'ils observent dans le ciel en faisant de grands cercles concentriques… Je sais bien qu'ils font des rapports à je ne sais qui sur mes habitudes, mes petites manies, ce qui me rend nerveux, ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste, avec qui je traine, tout ça, tout ça… Un vrai trésor pour les apprentis Mangemorts… Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça peut leur servir… Enfin, c'est… Agaçant de sentir des yeux sur moi à chaque instant… Je ne me sens jamais seul, toujours observé et c'est… Désagréable…

Cependant, ils ne sont pas les seuls à m'observer comme cela du soir au matin. Les sixièmes années me jettent eux aussi des regards vicieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent tous seuls dans leur coin, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, j'en tremble d'avance…

Quant aux septièmes années, j'ai la nette impression qu'ils sont bien trop occupés par leur propres problèmes pour faire attention à moi, ils essayent soit de devenir la parfaite petite armée de mangemorts nouvellement entrainée et dévastatrice soit d'éviter à tout prix d'en faire parti. Etre ou ne pas être un Mangemort, telle est la question… Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en écoutant tous les chuchotements et les murmures des autres Serpentards qui suivent des yeux chacun de leurs ainés en faisant des pronostics. Les alliances se forment, la guerre fait rage, même ici, dans les plus profonds cachots de Poudlard…

Je me gratte la tête nerveusement. J'ai la bouche toute pâteuse. Mon estomac gronde. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je préfère contempler avec agitation ma semaine passée à Serpentard. Je ferme les yeux en prenant une inspiration tremblante. Dans mon crâne je vois défiler des images de cet enfer, je revois les regards malsains, les expressions méprisantes, la haine, l'intolérance… C'est comme si je sentais encore le poids de leur yeux sur moi, me bruler de l'intérieur, pire que tout je sens la solitude menacer de me submerger. J'attrape mes genoux, et je les serre, très fort, contre ma poitrine. Je revois avec une pointe d'amertume toutes les fois, où je me suis fait bousculer « accidentellement » par un Serpentard au cours de la semaine passée, toutes les fois où mes livres se sont éparpillés sur le sol, toutes les fois où je suis tombé brutalement à terre en m'écorchant les genoux, toutes ces fois où j'ai serré les dents et où je n'ai pas dit un mot.

Je revois mes affaires disparaitre une par une. D'abord j'ai cru que je perdais des choses… Mais j'ai bien vite réalisé qu'on me dérobait subrepticement mes plus précieuses possessions pour me faire craquer… Plusieurs fois, ils ont réussis à mettre la main sur ma baguette, et ils se sont amusés à me torturer avec, ils m'ont menacé de la casser en deux se réjouissant devant mon expression horrifiée, ils la tenaient très haut hors de ma portée, s'amusant en se faisant des passes et me regardant courir après elle. J'ai dû écouter leurs moqueries pendant de longues minutes, complètement impuissant alors que j'essayais de la récupérer. Désormais, je cache soigneusement ma cape d'invisibilité, cadeau de mon père décédé, et la carte du maraudeur pour que jamais ils ne puissent s'en emparer. Entre leurs mains, ce seraient des armes bien trop dangereuses… Je ne quitte plus ma baguette. Je ne la laisse plus négligemment abandonnée sur ma table de chevet, elle est toujours glissée sous mon oreiller ou dans ma poche… Vigilance constante !

C'est dur, d'être constamment seul… Je me sens complètement abandonné… Oh, j'ai bien essayé, de trouver quelqu'un à Serpentard qui m'accepterait… C'est juste… C'est dur… tellement difficile… On est si différents… Pendant les premiers jours, je restais plein d'enthousiasme malgré les difficultés, si rempli d'espoir… A chaque fois que je n'allais pas bien je me raccrochais à mon stupide rêve, ironique hein ? J'espérais également avoir des nouvelles de Remus, une réponse à ma lettre, mais rien n'est arrivé… J'ai essayé de me faire les mêmes amis que dans mon cauchemar, je me disais qu'il était possible que mon subconscient ait remarqué quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu, peut être qu'il avait vu en eux des qualités soigneusement dissimulées… Peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas si terrible en vérité… J'ai essayé d'aller vers eux, de leur parler, j'ai essayé de les approcher, j'ai essayé d'être l'un d'eux, sans succès… J'ai fait de mon mieux, et je me suis fait rembarré come un malpropre. Théo et Blaise avait l'air si amicaux, toujours en train de rire, quand je les observais de loin, que c'est vers eux que je me suis tourné en premier…

_**Flashback **_

Je suis sur le pas de la porte du dortoir. Je regarde Blaise et Théo, assis chacun sur leur lit respectif, parler à voix basse pendant quelques secondes avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire, puis regarder rapidement autour d'eux d'un air affolé avant de reprendre leur conversation à grand renfort de « CHUT, sois discret ! ». Je soupire. Ils ont l'air si complice… Je me rappelle avoir eu des centaines de discussions comme celle-ci avec Ron. Je brûle de les rejoindre et de pouvoir participer à leur échange. Même si les Serpentards n'ont pas été tendre avec moi pendant ces quelques jours, ils ne peuvent pas tous être les êtres cruels et froids qu'ils veulent paraitre… Et ils ont l'air si… Normaux… J'ai l'impression que je peux les approcher plus facilement que les autres Serpents, ces deux là semblent… Je ne sais pas… Moins hostiles… Et puis… Il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux de Zabini ce soir là… Peut être que…

Je prends une inspiration tremblante. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Aussitôt, je sens un gout métallique sur ma langue. Je les regarde une nouvelle fois essayant de rassembler mon courage. C'est dur… Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ma tête se vide. Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ? J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je me force à avancer. Un pas après l'autre… J'inspire doucement. Je me concentre sur mes pieds. Je ferme les yeux.

Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'arrive finalement devant eux. Théo donne un coup de coude impatient à Blaise en s'apercevant de ma présence, celui-ci relève la tête. Ils cessent brusquement de rire. Je vois leurs expressions enjouées se transformer instantanément en me voyant. Ils me fixent désormais impassibles .J'ouvre la bouche. Je suis paralysé. Aucun son n'en sort… Je ravale les larmes de frustration qui menacent de s'échapper… Je la referme… Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête nerveusement, je me force à sourire, je grimace de toutes mes forces avec espoir et d'une voix rauque, je lâche :

- S… Salut…

Zabini échange un regard avec Théo, hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et d'une voix méprisante il s'exclame :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?!

Il faut une pause, puis il ajoute :

- Un souci, princesse ?

A nouveau, leurs regards se croisent, et ils éclatent de rire, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignore. Je secoue la tête. Je me fais des idées. J'essaye de ne pas m'offenser du venin que j'entends distinctement dans sa voix. Après tout, on a été ennemi pendant prés de sept ans… Je me force à ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois et maladroitement je réponds :

- N… Non… P… Pas du tout…

Il me fixe un instant avec exaspération. Je vois une pointe d'amusement danser dans ses prunelles obsidiennes. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer d'espoir. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité. J'attends avec impatience qu'il brise le silence pesant qui s'est installé entre nous. Il prend son temps. Il me contemple encore quelques instants, et j'essaye de lire ce qu'il pense sur son visage mais il ne laisse rien transparaître de ce qu'il le préoccupe. Il finit par secouer la tête, il plonge ses yeux redevenus durs et froids dans les miens, et d'un ton sans réplique il lance :

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là, le balafré ?! Dégage !

Il me pousse violemment du bras m'obligeant à reculer malgré moi. Je reste planté là un instant, bouche bée. Je suis choqué… Je bégaie :

- Je… Quoi… Mais…

- T'as pas entendu ? Dé-ga-ge ! C'est clair maintenant, princesse ?!

Il éclate d'un rire froid et cruel. On dirait une autre personne… Je serre les poings. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de m'appeler princesse d'abord ?! C'est quoi son problème à ce débile ?! Je me force à tourner les talons avant de commettre l'irréparable et de frapper ce crétin jusqu'à qu'il oublie comment il s'appelle. Je suis en territoire ennemi je ne peux pas me le permettre… Je me mords sauvagement la lèvre pour contenir l'immense colère qui menace de me submerger. Je les entends ricaner derrière mon dos. J'entends Zabini me narguer une dernière fois :

- Pas de preux chevalier pour te secourir princesse ? Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman ?!

Sans y penser, je donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, j'entends celui-ci se fissurer sous l'impact. Aussitôt, je ressens une douleur aigue dans mes phalanges. Ma main saigne. Je suis satisfait de constater que Zabini et Nott se sont finalement arrêtés de rigoler, surpris par ma réaction. Je leur adresse un sourire mauvais. J'ouvre brutalement la porte du dortoir et je me précipite dans le couloir. Je me retrouve face à Malfoy qui me regarde un instant étonné, avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière son habituelle froideur, me dépassant, il va rejoindre ses amis en me lançant un regard dédaigneux, il leur demande :

- Qu'est ce que le mur a fait cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé d'attaquer Potter lui aussi ?

Encore une fois, ils ricanent. Je me concentre sur ma douleur pour ne pas exploser à nouveau. Je m'éloigne, mes paupières brûlent, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, j'ai besoin d'air… J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Théo murmurer :

- Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment nécessaire… ?

Et je suis parti.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je m'affale de nouveau sur mon lit. Quelle connerie ! Je voulais juste leur parler, les connaitre… Je me sens complètement désabusé… Je me sens trahi aussi… C'est comme si dans mon rêve j'avais tissé des liens avec ces personnes, les voir me rejeter… ça fait mal… Je pense que le pire c'est que j'y croyais vraiment… Je croyais vraiment que je pouvais vivre heureux à Serpentard quelque part au plus profond de moi. Ce serait presque triste si ce n'était pas si ironique… Quoiqu'il en soit après ce cuisant échec, je n'ai pas renoncé, j'y croyais… J'étais certain que mon stupide cauchemar avait un fond de vérité… Alors, malgré moi, j'ai recommencé… Un jour, j'ai remarqué Pansy toute seule dans la Salle commune et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis allé lui parler…

_**Flashback **_

J'observe Pansy à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle est assise sur un large fauteuil d'un vert profond. Ses pieds nus en éventail reposent gracieusement sur une table basse en bois ciré artistiquement déposée face à elle. Sur la table est posé un petit flacon. Dans sa main droite, Pansy tient une espèce de pinceau, elle applique avec précaution un vernis métallisé, sur chacun des ses ongles de pieds. Je la vois tirer la langue tellement elle est concentrée. Je m'approche d'elle en prenant bien garde qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je continue de la fixer, fasciné sans le vouloir. Elle chantonne sans le savoir, tout en remuant ses orteils pour capter la lumière. Son vernis vert foncé, couleur bouteille est du plus bel effet. Je m'éclaircie la gorge. Elle relève brusquement la tête et regarde de gauche à droite, ses yeux passent sur moi sans me voir. Je ravale un sourire en la voyant hausser les épaules et se pencher à nouveau sur ses pieds. Doucement, à petits pas, je sors de l'ombre et je m'éclaircie la gorge une nouvelle fois pour attirer son attention. Cette fois ci elle m'aperçoit immédiatement et sursaute violemment.

- Po… Potter ?!

Je lui fais un petit sourire timide devant la stupidité de sa question. Bien sur que c'est moi, qui veut-elle que ce soit d'autre ? Je hoche la tête devant son expression suspicieuse. Elle se détend considérablement avant de pousser un long soupir et de me regarder avec impatience, elle agite son pinceau devant mon nez et s'exclame :

- Ça va pas dans ta tête d'apparaitre comme ça de nulle part, Potter ?! C'est ton nouveau passe temps d'espionner les gens puis de surgir de l'ombre pour les terrifier ?! Parce que je suis vraiment morte de peur, là tu vois ! Comme tu peux le constater je ne reste pas tard le soir à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune dans le seul but de contacter Tu sais qui… Rassuré ? Tant mieux ! Dégage maintenant !

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Je pense à une réponse appropriée dans ma tête avant de la formuler à haute voix :

- Je… Je ne pensais rien de tel… Je me demandais juste… Si on pouvait parler…

Je lui adresse un sourire embarrassé. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Je les enfourne brutalement dans mes poches. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je la sens m'observer de haut en bas avant de laisser échapper un reniflement de mépris. Elle déclare :

- Toi et moi Potter ? Je ne crois pas, non.

J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer l'étendue de ma déception. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit capable de la lire sur mon visage. Je baisse la tête. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et je persiste :

- Il… Il y a pas de raison… Je…On peut se parler… Je suis un Serpentard maintenant tu sais…

Elle laisse échapper un reniflement de dérision cette fois. Elle me regarde, hausse un de ses sourcils finement épilés, et ricane :

- Un Serpentard ? Et puis quoi encore Potter ?! Tu seras jamais l'un d'entre nous…

Je sens mon sang bouillir, l'adrénaline monter, mes poings se serrer, ma respiration devenir erratique, mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné, malgré moi je m'exclame à mon tour :

- Je pourrais si vous me laissiez !

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel et murmurer quelque chose du genre « Bien sur Potter… ». Qu'est ce que t'en sais Parkinson ? Tu sais ce que le Choixpeau m'a dit peut être ?! Je me sens exploser…Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, d'un geste vif et irréfléchi je me saisis de ma baguette pour la faire taire renversant au passage le petit flacon reposant toujours sur la table basse. Pansy pousse un grognement ainsi qu'une exclamation surprise, elle grommelle des insultes en regardant son vernis se répandre sur la table. Elle sort sa propre baguette magique pour nettoyer tout le bazar que j'ai moi-même créé. Elle se retourne ensuite vers moi et me lance un regard furibond :

- Bravo Potter ! Maintenant que tu m'as gâché la soirée, dégage tu m'entends ?! Va-t-en ! Je veux pas te parler ni maintenant, ni jamais !

Je me sens tout petit. Je sens mes yeux brûler de larmes contenues. Je papillonne des paupières. Je ferais tout pour ne pas pleurer. Je me détourne. Je marche à grands pas vers le dortoir. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, Pansy secoue la tête de droite à gauche en essayant de sauver ce qui reste de son vernis, on dirait une petite fille… Je continue mon chemin, je m'arrête lorsque j'entends Pansy reprendre la parole d'une voix tremblante comme si elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour parvenir à la prononcer :

- Hé Potter ! Tu mettras trois Gallions dans mon casier demain…

Je hoche la tête sans me retourner. Je lui fais un dernier signe de la main avant de m'en aller.

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Peut être que si je n'avais pas renversé ce putain de flacon rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Peut être qu'elle aurait finit par se laisser convaincre… Je sais bien qu'elle été déjà hostile avant même de subir ma maladresse mais au fond de moi je reste convaincu que les Serpents peuvent être des gens biens… Il le faut… Après tout j'ai failli être l'un d'eux… C'est peut être pour cette raison que j'ai tenté ma chance avec Millicent, elle avait l'air si désespérée que j'ai sans doute pensé qu'on pourrait se réconforter l'un l'autre, je ne sais pas… Après tout, on est tous dans la même galère, hein ?

_**Flashback **_

Encore une fois, je suis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Je suis très fatigué, mon sac en bandoulière me tue l'épaule, mes livres pèsent une tonne, je veux juste retourner dans le dortoir et me faufiler bien gentiment sous les couvertures mais du coin de l'œil je repère quelque chose qui me force à m'arrêter. Je me fige brusquement, je cligne des yeux stupidement pour m'assurer que ce que je vois est bien réel. Dans un coin sombre de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Millicent Bulstrode est recroquevillée toute seule, en position fœtal, dans un des canapés non loin du feu ronflant de la cheminée. Elle tient un mouchoir blanc usagé dans sa main droite, son nez est tout rouge et gonflé, ses yeux sont humides et enflés, elle est en train de pleurer… De temps en temps, à intervalle presque régulier, je l'entends renifler ou laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Je m'approche. Je me sens étrangement… concerné… Doucement je dépose mon sac à mes cotés sur le sol, et je m'assis prés de Milly sur le canapé, en posant ma baguette bien en évidence sur une petite table face à nous. Elle sursaute. Je la regarde avec autant de compassion que possible. Elle ne dit rien. Elle détourne les yeux continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je force un sourire, une grimace crispée, et d'une voix rassurante, je murmure :

- Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle sursaute encore. Je lis la surprise dans ses onyx. Ses mains tremblent, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes à nouveau. Elle sanglote. Elle se mouche bruyamment dans son mouchoir détrempé. Elle laisse échapper une longue plainte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est pas vraiment mon truc les filles qui pleurent… Est-ce que je dois lui caresser les cheveux, ou un truc du genre ? Je soupire et je tends la main vers ma baguette. Aussitôt, elle se crispe à mes cotés et elle commence à paniquer. J'essaye de la calmer de mon mieux en lui assurant que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Elle ne me croit pas. Je saisis ma baguette magique malgré tout et je l'agite d'un geste vif sans qu'elle puisse m'en empêcher. Je fais apparaitre un nouveau mouchoir et je lui tends pour remplacer, le tissu sale et troué qu'elle serre toujours dans sa main. Elle me regarde un instant, apeuré, on dirait un petit animal craintif, puis elle accepte le mouchoir à toute vitesse en évitant soigneusement de croiser à nouveau mes émeraudes. Je souris. Elle est mignonne quand elle veut… D'une voix pleine de tristesse et de désespoir, elle me déballe toute son histoire en reniflant à chaque fin de phrase :

- C'est… C'est Adrian… Il… On s'est disputé… Il… Il a dit que tout était de ma faute… Que je devais arrêter de lui faire des crises de jalousie… Qu'il a bien le droit de regarder les autres filles… Que c'est pas de sa faute si…

Elle s'interrompt. Avec douceur, je prends ses mains entre les miennes et je l'encourage à continuer en lui faisant de légères caresses apaisantes. Je demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que c'était pas sa faute si… Si je n'étais pas jolie… Qu'il pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux que moi et que… Que je devais m'estimer heureuse qu'il m'ait choisi moi…

Elle éclate en sanglot à nouveau. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je reste un instant bouche bée à la regarder sans savoir comment je dois m'y prendre, comment lui faire retrouver le sourire. Elle se jette brusquement sur moi et s'agrippe à moi comme si j'étais son ancre, son seul repère. Je tâtonne un instant avant de la prendre maladroitement dans mes bras. Je sens ses larmes mouiller ma chemise. J'entends son cœur battre. Je respire son doux parfum d'aubépine. Je l'entends pleurer silencieusement. Elle à l'air si fragile…

Après quelques minutes de pleurs, elle redresse la tête et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle m'adresse un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Elle bredouille :

- Je… Je suis désolée, Potter…

Je hausse les épaules. Excuses acceptées. Je croise à nouveau ses yeux couleur corbeau emplis d'une souffrance intense. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, j'écarte une des mèches de cheveux qui lui barre le visage et je laisse mes doigts s'attarder sur son visage en une douce caresse, d'une voix rauque je chuchote :

- Tu devrais pas te laisser faire, Millicent… Tu es vraiment très belle, crois moi…

Je la sens se détendre contre moi. Je la vois sourire malgré elle tandis qu'elle rougit légèrement. Je préfère ça…

Le temps s'accélère subitement, au bout de quelques secondes, je la vois fermer les yeux et approcher lentement sa bouche de la mienne, j'essaye de me reculer mais je suis coincé contre un des accoudoirs du canapé. Je suis sur le point d'écarter mon visage du sien lorsqu'elle rouvre brusquement les yeux. Je la vois les écarter de stupeur. Elle rougit de plus belle avant de m'asséner une claque magistrale. Dans sa confusion, elle bégaie :

- Qu'est ce que… Pour qui tu te prends, Potter ?!

Réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire, m'embrasser moi, l'ennemi public numéro un, sur les lèvres, elle se creuse la tête, cherchant désespérément une insulte à me balancer en pleine face :

- Sale… Gryffondor ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle se précipite hors de la pièce comme une furie, rougissant et pleurant à la fois. Je porte une main à mon visage. Ma joue brûle. Ça va laisser une marque… Je la regarde quitter la salle, hébété. Non mais, que s'est-il passé là au juste ? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier une telle réaction…

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Elle était si vulnérable à ce moment là… Et j'ai tout gâché, j'ai été si maladroit… C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à cerner les Serpentards suffisamment pour parvenir à m'adresser à eux de la bonne façon. C'est comme si je ne les comprenais pas assez pour pouvoir les captiver… C'est si… frustrant ! Toujours allongé sur mon lit à baldaquins dans le dortoir, je me redresse tant bien que mal et je pousse un soupir. Plus que toute une année à tenir…

* * *

Devant le miroir, dans la salle de bain, je contemple un instant mon reflet. Mes cheveux en épis partent dans tous les sens, de petites gouttes d'eau coulent lentement le long de ma nuque, ils sont encore tout mouillés. J'écarte une mèche de mon visage. Mon regard croise celui d'une autre personne, sérieusement je ne me reconnais pas. Sans ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair, je me retrouverais face à un complet inconnu. Mes yeux couleur menthe à l'eau sont désespérément vides, ils leur manquent cette petite lueur qui a toujours été là pour les faire pétiller mais qui a désormais disparu. J'ai des cernes immenses. J'ai bien conscience que depuis que j'ai débarqué chez les Serpents je dors peu. Je deviens parano la nuit …Je garde les yeux grands ouverts le soir la main crispée sur ma baguette en écoutant attentivement les ronflements de mes camarades, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais ça ne justifie pas vraiment le fait que je sois devenu affreusement pale, je ressemble à un cadavre. On dirait un fantôme… On dirait… On dirait cet autre moi dans mon stupide cauchemar !

Je pousse un long soupir et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas donner un énorme coup de poing dans le miroir qui le fracasserait en mille morceaux, je m'efforce de me regarder à nouveau et d'adresser à cet autre moi-même un pauvre sourire vacillant. Je voudrais effacer cette image, mon Dieu, je ne veux pas ressembler à ça… Je desserre les poings très lentement. Je calme ma respiration en douceur. J'ai tellement de mal à m'intégrer, ici, à Serpentard… Je ne me sens pas chez moi… Je ne suis pas à ma place… Je… C'est… Argh ! D'une main tremblante, je tire maladroitement sur le col de ma chemise. Je pousse un nouveau soupir et je m'appuis sur le lavabo devant moi, une main posée de chaque coté de l'évier. J'enlève ma cravate, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer… J'ai besoin d'air… Je ne peux pas rester ici… J'envois ma cravate balader et je me précipite hors de la pièce, je ne veux pas rester ici, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de me défouler, de laisser s'échapper ma frustration… J'ai besoin de réconfort, de quelqu'un pour me dire que tout va bien se passer…J'ai besoin de mes amis…

* * *

_Draco : Hahahaha, j'a-dore ! Le poil à gratter ! Mimi Geignarde ?! Trop drôle ! _

_Harry : Parle pour toi ! Ça t'amuse de me torturer Uzumaki ?! _

_Rin : Mh ? Oui… ? _

_Harry : Espèce de monstre ! _

_Draco : Tope là ! T'es une vraie Serpentarde, je t'admire ! _

_Rin : *fait une petite révérence* Merci, merci ! Alors pour celle ou ceux (moins probable mais bon) qui se demande pour le vernis de Pansy, je pensais à un Kiko 706, désolée c'est la toute nouvelle maniaque des vernis qui parle ! Donc si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil, n'hésitez pas ! _

_Harry : Tout le monde s'en fout ! _

_Rin : Oui, c'est vrai sans doute… Désolée… Bref pou me faire pardonnez voilà un petit teaser ! _

_**Dans le prochain chapitre**, Harry retourne chez les Gryffondors, comment ces amis vont-ils réagir maintenant qu'il est un vrai Serpentard ? Une rupture s'annonce, avec qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et Harry partira s'entrainer avec…. Séverus ! Yay ! _

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que même si rien de majeur n'est arrivé dans ce chapitre vous l'avez apprécié ! Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait ! * bats des cils * A bientôt !_

_Bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous !  
_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Saleté de Serpentards !

_Chapitre 5 : Saleté de Serpents ! _

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry_

_**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis. _

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Draco : Tiens te revoilà toi, je croyais qu'avec la rentrée tu croulais sous le travail ! _

_Harry : Elle devait enfin nous laisser tranquille…_

_Rin : Je croule, je croule, je n'ai pas le temps de faire tout ce que j'aimerais faire malheureusement mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic, jamais ! _

_Harry & Draco : Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii ?! Elle est NULLE ! _

_Rin : Mais non, mais non, que dites vous ! Je prévois de grandes choses pour vous ! _

_Draco & Harry : Pitié non ! _

_Rin : Sisi ! Merci à tous pour vos délicieuses reviews comme toujours elles me touchent et m'inspirent beaucoup, elle me redonne du courage quand je pense à laisser tomber purement et simplement ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, de vos envies où que sais je ! Ceci finira bien en YAOI hein, je vous rassure, c'est juste un peu lent pour le moment parce que bon nos deux héros ne peuvent pas se mettre ensemble juste comme ça en un claquement de doigts pour ceux qui se posent la question ! C'est juste pas possible pour moi ! Je suis désolée également de devoir vous annoncer, chers lecteurs, que comme les cours ont repris, et bien je publierais moins souvent, alors guettez les chapitres je ferais de mon mieux pour les publier le plus vite possible je promets ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture J ! _

_Draco : * se masse le front distraitement* mais je t'en supplie concentre toi sur tes cours et oublies nous ! _

_Rin : *clin d'œil* Je crois pas non… _

* * *

Je me précipite hors du dortoir à toute vitesse. Je ne peux plus respirer, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête… Alors je cours. Je cours sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Le bruit de ma course effrénée se répercute contre les murs du château et résonne dans mon crâne à m'en faire mal mais je continue. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un tambour battre continuellement dans mes oreilles à m'en éclater les tympans. Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine, ma respiration est haletante, j'ai la sensation que je vais cracher mes poumons. Je bouscule des gens sur mon passage mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire… Je ne les écoute même pas m'insulter copieusement alors que j'écarte brutalement mes camarades de mon passage pour me frayer un chemin à travers la foule. J'enjambe les livres éparpillés sur le sol, l'encre renversée et les morceaux de parchemin disséminés autour de moi. Je cours, je cours sans plus me soucier des regards dédaigneux, du mépris, de la méchanceté, je laisse tout cela loin, loin derrière moi… Je retourne vers mon chez moi, ma seconde maison, je retourne là où est ma place… Chez les Gryffondors…

Je déboule brusquement dans la tour des Griffons située au septième étage. Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame je me dandine nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je me gratte la tête. Je cherche désespérément le mot de passe. Timidement, je murmure :

- Caput Draconis… ?

La Grosse Dame lisse machinalement un pli de son éternelle robe de soie rose, elle hausse un sourcil et secoue la tête, refusant manifestement de m'adresser la parole. Merde ! Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe ! Ils ont dû le changer ces cons ! C'est bien ma veine ! Je pousse un soupir de frustration. Je me masse les tempes distraitement pour faciliter ma réflexion. Que faire ? Mon Dieu je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces conneries ! Je me reprends. A nouveau je me balance d'avant en arrière, d'une voix plus assurée je lance une série de mots au hasard :

- Flipendo, A bas Serpentard, Victor Krum, Canons de Chudley, Bellum, Caelum !

Encore une fois, la Gosse Dame me jette un regard désagréable avant de se détourner dédaigneusement me faisant bien comprendre que ce n'est toujours pas le bon mot de passe. Je me sens bouillir. Pour qui elle se prend ?! C'est MA maison ! D'où elle veut m'en interdire l'accès ?! Je suis à deux doigts de sortir ma baguette, je m'efforce de prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Ce serait une mauvaise idée de la tuer… Calme, Harry, calme… Je lance à nouveau quelques idées pour voir si enfin ce putain de tableau va pivoter mais rien n'y fait. Agacée, elle s'exclame :

- Ça ne sert à rien d'insister jeune homme, si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, vous n'entrez pas, un point c'est tout !

Sans réfléchir, je m'emporte, d'une voix tonitruante, je hurle :

- M'enfin vous me connaissez non ! Vous m'avez ouvert ce putain de passage pendant sept putains d'année, il est où votre problème ! Vous savez qui je suis Harry Potter, vous la voyez ma cicatrice, je suis un Gryffondor vous le savez parfaitement alors faites moi entrez espèce de vieille peau !

Elle plaque une main devant sa bouche d'un air outré, et très digne, elle me répond :

- On ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme. Et il me semble pas vous avoir vu récemment, j'ai entendu des rumeurs aussi, les autres tableaux font souvent le déplacement pour venir me voir vous savez, je sais donc parfaitement que vous êtes désormais membre de la maison Serpentard et je ne vous ouvrirais jamais, Harry Potter ou pas Harry Potter !

Cette fois ci, c'en est trop, je me saisis de ma baguette magique et je la pointe droit sur le portrait d'une Grosse Dame terrifiée, je m'époumone :

- Vous allez m'ouvrir oui ou merde ?!

- Humf…

Soudain, le portrait pivote et libère le passage vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors sous les plaintes étouffées de la Grosse Dame. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malsain. Enfin, j'ai réussi, cette saleté de tableau a cédé ! Je fais la danse de la victoire en sautillant partout comme un attardé. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment j'aperçois les yeux curieux de ma meilleure amie posés sur moi, elle m'adresse un regard interrogateur puis elle murmure :

- Harry… ?

Je croise son regard inquisiteur et lui fait un petit sourire embarrassé dont j'ai le secret. J'enfourne mes mains dans mes poches ne savant pas trop quoi en faire. Rougissant, je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et maladroitement je balbutie d'une voix rauque :

- Dé… Désolé… Euh… Je… Tu vois…

Je m'éclaircie la gorge.

- Hum… Je… Je peux entrer… ?

Je vois le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, sourire que je ne peux que lui retourner. Aussitôt, elle libère le passage pour que je puisse m'engouffrer dans le trou dévoilé par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. A peine suis-je arrivé dans la Salle Commune chaleureuse de mon enfance, qu'Hermione m'enveloppe dans une étreinte amicale, elle me serre très fort contre sa poitrine. Elle me relâche au bout de quelques longues minutes, les yeux embués de larmes. D'une voix tremblante, en détournant le regard pour me cacher son trouble, elle me demande :

- Oh Harry… Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, pourquoi est ce que tu ne viens pas plus souvent ? Tu nous manques tellement, tu sais…

Je lui souris encore une fois et j'essuie du bout des doigts une des larmes qui roulent sur son visage. Je lui chuchote calmement quelques paroles rassurantes du genre : « Hey, chut, je suis là maintenant, tout va bien », je la cajole tendrement alors que ses cheveux me chatouillent le menton. Je la prends étroitement dans mes bras, le temps pour elle de dissimuler ses vilaines larmes au reste du monde. Nous nous séparons lentement, heureux d'avoir partagé ensemble ce moment privilégié.

Me prenant par la main 'Mione m'entraine ensuite d'un pas vif au centre de la pièce. Je la suis, en courant presque, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où elle m'emmène. Son objectif devient vite apparent cependant. De loin, je peux déjà constater que Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron sont étendus de tout leur long sur des canapés et fauteuils rouges et ors, les pieds posés sur diverses tables basses, ils ont l'air parfaitement décontractés, vraiment à l'aise, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait venir les contrarier en cette belle journée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer la tête d'amusement en les voyant tous dans cette position, ils ont l'air… Je ne sais pas d'être tellement eux même… De n'avoir pas du tout changé au cours de cette semaine d'éloignement… Et quelque part ça me rassure tellement…

En m'apercevant à leur tour, mes quatre meilleurs amis me regardent un instant la bouche grande ouverte, sans rien dire, complètement abasourdis par ma présence. Un ange passe. Une petite voix s'infiltre malgré moi dans mon crâne me sifflant des pensées déplacées : est ce qu'ils vont te rejeter Harry, maintenant que tu n'es plus qu'un sale Serpentard ? Je frissonne. Mais instantanément mes amis se lève précipitamment pour m'accueillir à grand renfort de claques dans le dos, d'exclamations de surprise, de plaisir et de bonheur, d'acclamations glorieuses et même d'applaudissements. Ron passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me fait une place parmi eux tandis qu'Hermione s'assoit nonchalamment sur la table basse. Tout le monde commence à me parler en même temps, autour de moi règne une véritable cacophonie, je ne m'entends même plus penser. Devant tout ce bazar, cet étalage de franche camaraderie, d'éclats de rire, de blagues vaseuses, je ne peux que sourire… Enfin, j'ai trouvé ce que je suis venu chercher ici… Enfin, je me sens chez moi… Je me laisse aller à me détendre pour la première fois depuis des jours… Mes amis me pressent de questions, d'interpellation et de hurlements en tout genre :

- Vieux, je suis content de te voir !

- 'Ry, t'es enfin parmi nous ! Depuis le temps qu'on t'attendait !

- Bienvenue chez toi, mec !

- Alors ces Serpentards ? Ils te font pas trop la misère ?!

- C'est vrai que Malfoy passe trois heures chaque matin dans la salle de bains ?

- Est-ce que ce sont vraiment tous des apprentis Mangemorts ? T'as regardé leur bras ?

- Dis, Harry, t'as appris des trucs sur... Tu sais… sur Tu-sais-qui ?!

Je me sens légèrement dépassé par toutes ses questions, par cet éternel chaos qui règne partout autour de moi. A peine ai-je commencé à répondre à Seamus que Neville crie mon nom m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui pour lui répondre, mais quelqu'un d'autre m'interpelle pour que je lui parle et ainsi de suite. J'ai l'impression d'être au Terrier, chez les Weasley en pleine période de Noel. Toute cette effervescence… C'est quelque chose comparé à la froideur et au silence qui règne en permanence sur les cachots. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire toutes dents dehors même si je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je ris amusé par le comportement sans queue ni tête de mes camarades de classe. Ron finit par lancer à la cantonade :

- Hey, les gars, si vous voulez qu'Harry nous raconte un peu sa vie chez les Serpentards, faudrait peut être le laisser parler, non ?

Le silence se fait brusquement et tous les yeux se posent à nouveau sur moi. Je pousse un soupir et me pince discrètement l'arrête du nez. Par où commencer vraiment ? Je réfléchis un instant à comment je vais formuler tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter ou commencer une énième vendetta entre Gryffondors et Serpentards mais je ne veux pas leur mentir non plus. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils me voient comme une pauvre petite victime sans défense contre les gros méchants serpents tout pas beaux… M'enfin… Qui vivra verra… Je me lance avec une pointe d'humour dans le récit tumultueux de mon séjour chez les Serpents. Je leur raconte vaillamment mes nombreuses péripéties. Mes amis s'indignent aux bons moments, rient parfois malgré eux devant les farces créatives des Serpentards et m'adressent des mots réconfortant lorsque mon récit l'exige ou que ma gorge se serre. Ils me soutiennent envers et contre tout durant toute la durée de mon long discours. Ils sont là pour moi et ils me le témoignent grâce à toute une série de petits gestes plein de sens. Hermione serre mes mains entre les siennes pour me donner du courage, Ron passe une main dans mon dos dés qu'il sent que ça ne va pas, Neville me sourit à s'en faire craquer les zygomatiques, Seamus et Dean lancent des blagues pourries en veux tu et en voilà et s'assurent que je ris bien à chacune d'entre elles, tous veillent à mon bien être… Comment rester malheureux avec des amis si exceptionnels… Rien que d'avoir pu leur parler de tout ça je me sens le cœur plus léger… A la fin de mon explication et après leur avoir assuré maintes fois que non je ne veux pas que la maison Gryffondors prenne les mesures nécessaires pour me venger, Seamus s'exclame :

- T'as pas de chance, mec ça doit vraiment être l'enfer là bas…

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement devant cette affirmation et tout le monde éclate de rire en voyant mon expression désespérée et mes yeux exorbités. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, tout le stress de ces derniers jours semble s'effacer. Petit à petit, les conversations se détournent de ma personne et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Fini de parler des cachots glauques et de l'humiliation quotidienne ! Nous discutons de tout et de rien comme au bon vieux temps. Les conversations vont bon train pendant un long moment, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote sur sa journée, sur le Quidditch, ou même sur l'actualité issue de la Gazette du Sorcier. Finalement, alors que les heures passent, une certaine langueur s'empare de chacun d'entre nous et un silence confortable s'installe. Je finis par poser LA question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis arrivé à Gryffondor :

- Alors quoi de neuf, ici ?

Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Je veux entendre parler des derniers ragots, de tous ces trucs qui vous font secouer la tête d'amusement devant la bêtise et la folie de vos voisins, tous ces petits riens qui vont font sourire, tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette putain de tour pendant mon absence quoi ! Et oui, secrètement, moi, Harry James Potter, je suis une vraie commère… C'est mon péché mignon en quelque sorte.

Suite à ma question, je vois mes amis échanger une série de regards complices avant d'exploser de rires simultanément. Je reste un instant perplexe devant leur hilarité.

- Euh… Quelqu'un m'explique ?

A mes cotés, Ron me mets une grande claque dans le dos avant d'essayer de me répondre entre deux ou trois éclats de rire :

- Hahahaha… Harry, vieux, t'aurais dû voir ça, c'était… Hahahaha… C'était tellement drôle… Hahahaha…

De l'autre coté, Dean s'est écroulé sur le sol tellement il rigole, des larmes de joie coulent abondamment sur ses joues.

- Mon Dieu… C'est toujours aussi drôle… Hahahaha…

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre cherchant désespérément la cause de leur soudaine gaieté. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont tous pété de rire tout à coup ? Mes yeux se posent alors sur Neville et je vois que lui aussi est en pleine crise de fou rire, il tape de manière incontrôlable sur le montant de son fauteuil. Même Hermione dissimule ses éclats de rire derrière sa main. Seul, Seamus semble être resté stoïque face à l'hilarité générale, il rougit même légèrement. Nom d'une chouette empaillée, mais que se passe-t-il ?! Je tousse discrètement pour attirer leur attention.

- Hum… J'avoue, je ne comprends pas tout là…

Seamus se gratte la tête, ses mains sont agités de tics nerveux, il finit par me répondre en évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux :

- C'est rien du tout… Ils font tout un plat de vraiment pas grand-chose, c'est juste que… Je sors avec Lavende maintenant…

- QUOI ?!

- Raconte lui comment c'est arrivé, raconte lui comment c'est arrivé ! s'exclame Dean en riant toujours.

Seamus secoue la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Je n'avais jamais vu le bel irlandais si embarrassé. Je me tourne alors vers Ron et Dean pour avoir une explication que ceux-ci s'empressent de me donner :

- Il y a eu une espèce de mini soirée de rien du tout, un soir dans la Salle Commune, quelqu'un avait réussi à ramener du Whisky pur feu de Pré-au-Lard, alors quand tous les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont partis se coucher, on a ouvert la bouteille. On a tous bu un peu, pas grand-chose tu vois, mais suffisamment pour être bien… On a rigolé et on passé un bon moment tous ensemble. Est arrivé le moment où tout le monde est remonté pour se coucher, personne n'a remarqué que Seamus et Lavande était resté en arrière…

Dean s'est penché vers moi et me parle à présent sur le ton de la confidence, il est à fond dans son histoire. Ron l'écoute et hoche frénétiquement de la tête en se retenant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Nous sommes tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Seamus fait semblant de ne pas écouter, il regarde ailleurs en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de son pull. Pendant une petite seconde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je devrais déjà connaitre la chute de cette histoire, j'aurais dû être là… Je me reprends rapidement pour pouvoir écouter le mot de la fin :

- Le lendemain matin on est tous descendus un peu groggy, tu vois, la tête dans le brouillard à cause de la soirée de la veille et là un spectacle de folie nous attendait.

A nouveau tout le monde explose de rire, je tape du pied impatiemment sur le sol. Seamus est aussi rouge qu'une tomate à présent…

- Sur le canapé du milieu, là bas, Seamus et Lavande dormaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une couverture dissimulant à peine leur nudité. Harry ! T'aurait dû voir ça, ils étaient complètement à poil ! Hahahaha, en train de dormir ! Et quand ils se sont réveillés à cause de tout le vacarme qu'on devait faire Lavande s'est redressée précipitamment, elle a poussé un de ces hurlements, elle a repoussé la couverture et elle a couru toute nu vers le dortoir, je peux te dire qu'on s'est bien rincé l'œil ! Hahahahahahaha ! Elle s'est même gamellé plusieurs fois en plus tellement elle savait plus où se mettre… Hahaha !

Je regarde Seamus s'indigner du coin de l'œil, la petite histoire m'arrache un sourire mais je ne peux pas m'esclaffer comme les autres ni taquiner gentiment le protagoniste principal, je sens mes yeux commencer à piquer. J'aurais dû être là… Putain, j'aurais dû être là…. Pas que mon fantasme le plus cher soit de voir Lavande à poil (après tout, après le cours de Divination offert par les Serpentards c'est désormais chose faite) mais j'aurais aimé partager ce moment avec eux et pouvoir participer à leur crise de fou rire. Je me sens exclu… J'aimerais tellement ne jamais avoir quitté la Tour des Gryffondors… Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je n'entends même pas Neville me raconter à quel point Parvati a été scandalisée par le comportement de sa meilleur amie, ni comment les deux inséparables en sont venus à ne plus s'adresser la parole pendant plusieurs jours, je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour que personne ne puisse deviner mon mal être… Après tout ce n'est pas de leur faute si je suis désormais une saleté de Serpent. Ron me sort de ma soudaine torpeur lorsque tout à coup, il s'exclame :

- Hey, les gars, faut qu'on se bouge on a entrainement aujourd'hui ! En route pour le Quidditch !

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Tu viens Harry ?

Tout mon corps se fige, mon sourire s'efface, c'est comme si la mort en personne venait de me rendre visite. Ron réalise aussitôt son erreur et essaye maladroitement de se rattraper :

- Désolé, vieux, l'habitude tu comprends… ?

Je hoche la tête sans grande conviction, il pose une main sur mon épaule :

- On se voit plus tard, ok ?

Je lui fais signe que oui et je regarde mes amis se diriger vers la sortie, balais aux poings. Ron est surement capitaine à présent, Dean et Seamus sont désormais respectivement poursuiveur et batteur, quand à Neville, il est tellement maladroit qu'il ne peut pas jouer mais il est d'excellent conseils, je suppose qu'il va les regarder jouer… Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi… Je secoue la tête… A quoi bon ruminer sur de vieilles blessures, hein ? Je ne jouerais peut être plus jamais au Quidditch après tout… Je pousse un grognement, je ne veux pas y penser…

Je me tourne vers Hermione. Elle est plongée dans un gros volume poussiéreux qui me semble étrangement familier. Elle a réussi en à peine quelques minutes à s'entourer d'une montagne de morceaux de parchemins, elle mâchouille le bout de sa plume en sucre d'un air concentré. De temps en temps, elle fronce les sourcils et note quelque chose sur une de ses centaines de feuilles. Elle semble être en train de faire une espèce de recherche. En tout cas ça a l'air… Intense… Elle ne s'est même pas aperçu que je ne suis pas parti avec les autres, elle semble être complètement absorbée par son travail. C'est comme si je n'existais même plus…

Arf… J'espérais que l'on puisse discuter, 'Mione sait toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral, elle a toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer… Mais je ne veux pas l'interrompre dans quelque chose qui apparemment semble lui tenir très à cœur… Cela dit, c'est sans doute la meilleure personne à qui parler du plus récent de mes problèmes… Et oui quelque chose de tout frais, tout chaud ! Cet étrange sentiment d'exclusion qui vient de pointer le bout de son nez depuis que j'ai posé le pied à Gryffondor… Pourquoi je me sens si laissé pour compte ? Pourquoi ça me fais si mal de ne pas avoir partagé leur journée, leur éclat de rire, leur vie ?! Pourquoi je ressens cette intense jalousie ? Je me gratte le menton d'un air ahuri avant de prendre une grande décision, j'inspire lentement et je finis par demander :

- Euh, 'Mione, je… je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Elle relève la tête et me regarde fixement pendant un instant :

- Mh ?

Elle plonge à nouveau dans son énorme bouquin sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. J'essaye de ne pas être agacé par son comportement après tout, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas déranger Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle s'est mis en tête d'étudier, malgré tout je me lance :

- Je… Euh… Je voudrais te parler d'un truc important qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure… C'est stupide vraiment… Mais je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je pouvais en parler à quelqu'un… ?

Toujours aucune réaction, cependant je continue, déterminé à ne pas me laisser abattre :

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu… Isolé, ces derniers temps, tu comprends ? Je veux dire vous vivez tous ensemble non stop et du coup vous avez vos propres délires comme l'histoire Seamus/Lavande par exemple et je n'en fais juste plus parti, je dois l'admettre ça me fait vraiment bizarre…

Pendant toute la durée de ma tirade Hermione a émis de petits sons me faisant croire qu'elle était à mon écoute mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien, elle reste passionnée par ses livres comme s'ils détenaient le secret de la vie. Quelle différence avec son comportement de tout à l'heure, elle était si heureuse de me voir, elle a su m'accueillir avec tellement de chaleur et de grâce à présent j'ai l'impression d'être confronté à un véritable mur de pierre froide ! Je connais Hermione par cœur et je sais à quel point les études sont importantes à ses yeux mais qu'est ce qui peut être fascinant au point de me laisser carrément tomber?! J'en suis sincèrement curieux, et presque amusé… Pour satisfaire mon insatiable curiosité, je me penche en avant pour essayer de déchiffrer pour la seconde fois le titre de l'imposant manuscrit qu'Hermione bouquine consciencieusement lorsque j'aperçois Ginny. Je me lève aussitôt du canapé sur lequel je me prélassais pour me précipiter à sa rencontre.

J'arrive auprès d'elle par derrière et je la fais tourner sur elle-même en riant avant de la prendre dans mes bras. C'est si bon de la retrouver… Je sens son délicieux parfum sucrée de cannelle et de vanille, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, je me sens finalement entier… Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu la voir plus souvent cette semaine mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état pitoyable… Je suis confiant, maintenant que nous sommes réunis, je suis certain que tout va finir par s'arranger…

Cependant mon sentiment de confiance est de courte durée. Ginny relève la tête alors que je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle croise mes émeraudes, et pétrifiée, elle me repousse en hurlant comme une furie :

- Harry ?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Choqué par sa violente réaction, j'ouvre la bouche et la referme ne sachant que dire. Je réprime un frisson. La douce chaleur du corps de Ginny délicatement pressé contre le mien me manque déjà et je croise maladroitement mes bras contre mon torse pour me réchauffer. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me rejette-t-elle comme ça ? J'avance à petits pas vers elle dans l'espoir de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras mais celle-ci recule délibérément en me voyant approcher. Je fronce les sourcils. Perplexe, je me gratte le menton, et prudemment je réponds :

- Je… Passe prendre des nouvelle de tout le monde… ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules comme si quoi que je dise ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Elle passe précipitamment droit devant moi se dirigeant manifestement vers la sortie. Sans réfléchir, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, j'attrape son poignet pour la retenir. Elle se retourne immédiatement vers moi, une expression furieuse inscrite sur son visage, elle se débat pendant quelques secondes pour me faire lâcher mon emprise sur sa main droite. Je ne cède pas, je serre son poignet très fort dans ma propre main comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre, de mon dernier repère, comme si Ginny était la seule chose qui m'ancrait encore dans la réalité. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur et de frustration, je serre trop fort. Revenant peu à peu à l'instant présent, je desserre mes doigts un à un, un effort monumental, laissant une immonde marque bien rouge sur son poignet. Gin…

Je bredouille une vague excuse à contrecœur en détournant mon regard. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Elle secoue son bras endolori pendant quelques minutes en me jetant, à intervalles réguliers, des regards noirs. Je me balance d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Ginny se comporte de cette façon à mon égard. Je n'y arrive pas. Je brise le silence maladroitement :

- Gin'… Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré, elle roule des yeux exagérément avant de me répondre ironiquement, sa voix tremblotante de colère, d'indignation et de larmes contenues :

- Mais bien sur que tout va bien Harry ! Qu'est ce qui n'irait pas, hein ?! Tout va parfaitement bien ! Tout est parfait, Harry ! Par-fait !

D'un revers de manche, elle essuie les larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux bleus azurs. A nouveau, je m'approche d'elle prudemment et à nouveau elle recule en secouant la tête furieusement. Je soupire à mon tour, je lève les bras au ciel en signe de défaite et déterminé d'une voix rauque je demande :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Cette fois-ci, j'avance vers elle à grands pas et je ne lui laisse plus le loisir de reculer, à l'aide de mon pouce gauche j'écrase rageusement une des larmes qui coulent abondement sur son visage et d'une voix douce, en total contraste avec le tourbillon d'émotions qui fait rage dans mon cœur, je répète :

- Dis moi, Gin', qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Alors qu'elle s'était laissée aller à se faire cajoler quelques minutes dans mes bras, elle s'écarte brusquement de moi et me donne une gifle retentissante avant d'éclater en sanglot :

- Tu m'avais promis Harry ! Tu m'avais fait une promesse ! Tu m'avais promis que tout aller s'arranger ! C'était une promesse !

En la regardant lutter contre ses pleurs pour trouver ses mots, en l'écoutant balbutier des paroles incohérentes en sanglotant, je sens mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine. J'essaye de la rassurer de mon mieux :

- Mais tout va s'arranger Gin', je t'assure…

Elle me coupe brutalement :

- Quand Harry ?! Quand ?! Quand est-ce que ça va s'arranger exactement ?! Tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine, c'est à peine si tu m'as regardé, t'avais oublié que j'existais c'est ça ?! T'es parti chez les Serpents et puis tout à coup, paf, c'est comme si tu en étais devenu un, tu ne me parle pas, on se ne voit pas, quand je te croise au détour d'un couloir, tu détournes les yeux, si j'avais voulu sortir avec un sang froid je l'aurais fait tout simplement Harry ! Où est passé le mec avec qui je passais des heures sur le terrain de Quidditch, à se poursuivre dans les airs en riant ? Où est passé le mec qui m'embrassait comme si la fin du monde c'était demain ? Celui qui quand je passais dans les couloirs pour aller en classe m'attrapait discrètement par la main pour m'entrainer dans un coin sombre ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis toujours ce gars là… Elle avale sa salive avec difficulté puis elle reprend sur sa lancée :

- Je sais qu'en ce moment pour toi ça ne dois pas être facile… Honnêtement, les premiers jours, j'ai essayé d'être compréhensive, d'être moins impulsive, de prendre sur moi mais… c'est trop dur Harry, tu comprends ?

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, ces océans embués de larmes. J'essaie de parler, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ma gorge refuse de coopérer. Elle continue :

- Ça ne marche pas entre nous Harry… Même avant…

Sa voix se brise. Elle pleure.

- Même avant ton entrée à Serpentard, ça… ça n'allait pas Harry, tu le sais… On se dispute sans arrêt, on est d'accord sur rien, peut être que nous deux ce n'était pas écrit après tout, tout le monde pensait qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, au fond peut être qu'on s'est senti obligé de se mettre ensemble, je… Je ne sais pas… Mais… Une chose est sûre, on ne peut plus continuer tout ça…

Paniqué, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, je m'exclame :

- Gin, qu'est ce que t'es en train de dire, là ?! Je… Les disputes, tout ça, c'est le stress, je suis en train de m'adapter à Serpentard, j'étais complètement à l'ouest cette semaine, je sais bien… Mais je… Tout va… s'arranger ? Je peux mieux faire ! Je peux continuer à être ce gars là ! Tu sais que je le peux le faire !

Elle ferme les yeux de lassitude. Quand elle les rouvre enfin, elle a l'air beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, ils sont emplis de tristesse. Mon cœur se serre. Je tremble.

- Ça ne sert à rien Harry… ça ne marche plus entre nous… Notre étincelle ça fait longtemps qu'elle s'est éteinte, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Je rouvre la bouche. Je la supplie. Je l'enfouie sous une avalanche de paroles, un torrent de supplication. Ses yeux se font plus durs, d'une voix ferme, elle déclare :

- Arrête Harry, arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! C'est fini entre nous… C'est fini…

Elle se détourne. Elle s'enfuie en courant. D'une petite voix je murmure :

- Attends Gin'… Attends…

Elle ne m'entend pas, elle est déjà partie. Je voudrais lui courir après, lui crier que je l'aime, que je voudrais qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je me sens vidé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Sans elle… ? Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je réalise brusquement que je viens de me faire larguer devant toute la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mes camarades me regardent avec stupeur, ils chuchotent frénétiquement entre eux en me pointant du doigt, il ne manquait plus que ça. De toute façon, si je pars la rejoindre maintenant, tout le monde me suivras pour commenter notre échange, et je ne parle même pas des rumeurs qui vont courir dans tout Poudlard. Il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu, que les choses se calment, avant que j'aille la retrouver pour la reconquérir. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec Ginevra Weasley, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Je papillonne des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menacent de couler sur mon visage. J'inspire profondément. J'essaye de cacher mes mains qui tremblent toujours après ce qui vient de se passer. Je ravale mes « je t'aime », ma tristesse et ma déception, ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est pas fini… Je me répète ce mantra indéfiniment dans ma tête…

Je croise le regard interrogateur d'Hermione qui m'observe par-dessus son énorme bouquin. Je hoche la tête pour lui faire signe que je vais bien, je n'ai pas la force de parler, je sais que si j'essaye ma voix va se briser, j'essaye de conserver un minimum de dignité, ici comme à Serpentard, je ne craquerais pas… Je prends quelques minutes pour me fabriquer une expression impassible, j'expire lentement, je me pince l'arrête du nez, je ramasse mon sac que j'avais laissé négligemment posé au pied du canapé, et passant devant Hermione, je lui chuchote :

- J'ai mon premier entrainement avec Rogue, j'y vais d'accord ? Tu… Tu pourrais essayer de parler à Ginny pour moi ? La raisonner ? Je l'aime vraiment tu sais…

Hermione pince les lèvres mais hoche néanmoins la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre. C'est mieux que rien…

* * *

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard, comme d'habitude…

Je hausse les épaules et balance nonchalamment mon sac en bandoulière sur la table la plus proche. Rien de ce que Rogue ne pourra dire aujourd'hui ne peut m'atteindre. Je suis immunisé. Trop de pensées tourbillonnent dans mon esprit embrumé, trop de chagrin encombre mon crâne pour me soucier des petites piques et des insultes pleines de sarcasme de mon professeur de potions. Tant pis… S'il veut faire de moi son souffre douleur, qu'il le fasse, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre…

J'observe Rogue du coin de l'œil. Il fait les cents pas d'un air sombre dans l'habituel cachot lugubre qui sert de salle de classe en potions. Sa cape virevolte autour de lui embrassant chacun de ses mouvements. Mon nouveau directeur de maison semble agité de tics nerveux. Ses traits sont crispés de déplaisir et de dégout, ses cheveux gras sont encore plus raplapla que d'habitude, son nez crochu frissonne de colère. Une chose est sûre : comme moi, il n'a aucune envie d'être là…

Je me remémore avec un certain malaise la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face dans ce même cachot, moi et Rogue. Les leçons d'occlumancie… Tout un programme… Je me rappelle avec horreur ces longues heures passées à contempler les deux abysses qui servent d'yeux à mon professeur de potions. Je me rappelle aussi la torture permanente que représentait pour moi ses heures que Rogue a passées à triturer sans merci le moindre de mes souvenirs. Je me rappelle à quel point il était difficile de rester impuissant, incapable de protéger mon esprit face à l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde. Je me rappelle la terreur que je ressentais de le voir révéler au monde entier mes plus noirs secrets en plein cour de potion. Ces leçons était tellement difficile… Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, comment Dumbledore pouvait il penser que cela marcherait ? Je me rappelle mon irrésistible envie de plonger dans la Pensine, de regarder ces souvenirs cette fois là… Je me rappelle cette curiosité maladive qui m'a envahi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché… Je me remémore avec angoisse la déception, le choc, en découvrant mon père, celui que tout le monde m'avait présenté comme un héros, je me rappelle son arrogance…Je me rappelle la pitié que j'ai ressentis tout au fond de moi en découvrant les sentiments de ressentiment qu'entretenait Snivellus, un mini Rogue encore si innocent…

Je cligne des yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ma cinquième année, trop de mauvais souvenirs… Avec un sourire amusé, je préfère repenser à mon entrée à Serpentard et au discours peu accueillant que Rogue a été obligé de faire devant tout le monde le jour suivant mon arrivé chez les Serpents. C'était tellement comique de voir son œil droit tressauter alors qu'il me souhaitait officiellement la bienvenue dans SA maison, lui qui me déteste depuis toutes ces années.

Je secoue la tête brusquement pour chasser de mon esprit mes sombres pensées. Je pose à nouveau mes yeux sur Rogue qui marche toujours d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce d'un air énervé. Je m'assois sur le bord d'une table et tape impatiemment du pied sur le sol. Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? On le fait cet entrainement oui ou merde ? Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, je suis coupé dans mon élan par mon professeur :

- Monsieur Potter, vous devez savoir qu'après notre malheureuse collaboration, il y a deux ans, je ne m'attends pas à des miracles cette fois ci… Pour être honnête, je m'attends au pire étant familier avec votre attitude déplorable, votre arrogance, et votre faculté improbable à vous attirer des ennuis. J'espère que cette fois, vous aurez au moins l'obligeance de ne pas vous mêler de ma vie privée, et de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires car je peux vous assurer que je veillerais personnellement à votre expulsion et je rendrais votre vie impossible dans une pareille situation, est ce clair ?

Je déglutis visiblement et je hoche la tête d'un air déterminé. Il continue de me fixer pendant un instant une expression de haine tellement intense inscrite sur son visage qu'elle me fait frissonner de terreur, puis il poursuit :

- Bien. Bien entendu, vous comprenez, Monsieur Potter, que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne me serais pas porté volontaire pour vous donner ces leçons de duel auxquelles Dumbledore tient tant… Mais, notre cher directeur, a beaucoup insisté, me faisant clairement comprendre que j'étais le seul capable de vous former considérant l'inaptitude de l'actuel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Je dois avouer que cette situation ne m'enchante guère… Mais considérant que si l'on vous compare au Seigneur des Ténèbres vous êtes si faible et pathétique que cela en est risible, je me sens obligé d'y remédier… Il faudra également que nous fassions quelque chose à propos de cette perpétuelle aura d'arrogance qui vous entoure, vous êtes comme votre père tellement convaincu de votre propre importance, convaincu que vous êtes le meilleur que vous êtes incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre baguette magique. Il n'a jamais été le duelliste accompli qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas gâché son potentiel dans des bêtises. Enfin, Monsieur Potter, allons y, commençons.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, Rogue fait disparaitre toutes les tables et les chaises qui envahissaient le cachot sombre et humide quelques minutes auparavant. Mon sac à bandoulière tombe mollement sur le sol de pierres dures. Rogue recule de quelques pas, et me fait face sa baguette magique brandie devant lui. Je sors la mienne, les mains moites d'anxiété. Nous nous saluons, les yeux dans les yeux. Rogue reprend la parole :

- Je vais à présent tester vos capacités en duel, monsieur Potter. D'après moi, et au vu de vos précédents professeurs, elles ne peuvent être que médiocres mais je me dois de vous évaluer pour pouvoir élaborer un plan d'action pour vos prochaines leçons.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas protester. Je suis un bon duelliste et je le sais, à moi de lui prouver à quel point il se trompe. Je tourne autour de lui en larges cercles concentriques. Je reste sur la défensive, conscient du fait qu'il a des années d'expérience par rapport à moi. Je voudrais qu'il attaque en premier mais en apercevant du coin de l'œil son sourire sadique, je comprends rapidement qu'il ne me donnera pas ce que je veux. Je l'encercle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un plan d'attaque. Au milieu de la pièce, il m'observe calmement, un rictus méprisant inscrit sur son visage. D'une voix moqueuse, il m'asticote :

- Allons Potter, ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps ! Je meurs de peur là….

Il fait une grimace comique avant de reprendre :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez franchement ! N'est-ce pas votre plus cher désir que d'être un noble petit Gryffondor qui attaque en premier sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ?! Ne voulez vous pas ressembler à feu votre père, le fringant, l'arrogant, l'irascible James Potter !

J'essaye de ne pas me laisser atteindre par ses continuelles insultes qui commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je pousse un grognement tout en continuant à réfléchir, je veux vraiment être sur d'utiliser le meilleur sortilège possible pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Cependant mon répit est de courte durée car il prend un malin plaisir à continuer :

- Potter, je vous ai vu maltraiter le jeune Malfoy comme tout le monde d'ailleurs dans la Grande Salle, avez-vous peur de vous attaquer à plus fort que vous ? Est-ce la raison de votre hésitation ? James n'a jamais hésité à torturer les plus faibles lui non plus vous savez, quel héros ce James, toujours idolâtré par l'ensemble de la population de Poudlard, mais lui aussi était trop lâche pour s'en prendre à ses pairs… C'est sans doute ce qu'il l'a conduit à sa mort, de nos jours l'arrogance tue…

C'en est trop… Je le regarde jouer avec sa baguette magique comme si je ne représentais aucune menace… Je ne réfléchis plus du tout, c'est comme si mon cerveau s'était évaporé, je serre ma baguette magique dans ma main droite comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sens l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines. Je m'exclame :

- Expelliarmus !

Rogue laisse échapper un ricanement cruel et contre mon sortilège sans aucun effort. Il me lance :

- Si vous voulez me battre Potter, il va falloir utiliser d'autres sortilèges que ceux que je vous ai moi même appris… Ceci dit, je suis d'accord avec vous je suis un bien meilleur professeur que tout ceux que vous ayez eu jusque là…

Je pousse un nouveau grognement… Il est tellement… Exaspérant ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux juste qu'il la ferme, je voudrais lui prouver que je suis bien meilleur qu'il ne le croit… Putain ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile… Je ravale mes larmes silencieusement. Je cours à l'autre bout de la pièce et renverse une armoire m'offrant ainsi une couverture de choix. D'une voix ferme, je jette une série de sortilèges :

- Incarcérum ! Flipendo ! Rictusempra ! Confundo ! Confringo ! Cracbadaboum ! Expulso ! Impedimenta ! Incendio ! Reducto !

Il évite mes sortilège les uns après les autres, les contrant tous sans difficultés aucune… C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées… Je fronce les sourcils, une expression suspicieuse passant sur mon visage. Il s'esclaffe :

- Vous avez enfin compris Potter tant que vous n'utiliserez pas de sortilèges informulés, il sera d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi de m'introduire dans votre esprit…

J'en étais sur, encore une fois il utilise la légimancie contre moi… Mon Dieu, je déteste cette putain de discipline… J'essuie d'un revers de manche les fines gouttes de transpiration qui perlent sur mon visage. Je tousse. Agissant par pure instinct, je me relève brusquement en hurlant :

- Serpensortia !

Aussitôt un immense python d'un noir de jais s'échappe de ma baguette magique. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre combat, je vois Rogue tressaillir. Je lui adresse un sourire diabolique, avant de me tourner vers ma créature pour lui siffler des instructions en Fouchelang :

- _SSSssssalut sssserpent, attaque !_

Le serpent s'exécute immédiatement se dirigeant droit sur mon professeur tout crochet dehors. Je crois enfin l'avoir à ma merci, prêt à me supplier d'arrêter ma bestiole venimeuse mais je l'entends s'exclamer à son tour :

- Evanesco !

Mon serpent disparait instantanément à mon grand désespoir. Tout ça pour rien. Rogue s'accorde un instant de pure victoire, il éclate d'un rire définitivement machiavélique qui me fait froid dans le dos avant de murmurer d'une voix douce qui me fait plus peur encore :

- Maintenant à mon tour d'attaquer…

* * *

Éreinté, à bout de souffle, appuyé contre le mur du cachot, je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. Rogue m'a tué… Pendant deux heures et demie, il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges, j'ai couru, j'ai sauté, j'ai tout fait pour éviter ses maléfices, je suis physiquement et magiquement épuisé, même mes « _Protégo_ » ont été inefficaces sur la fin… Un vrai calvaire ! Je suis loin d'être à la hauteur… Il est bien meilleur que moi, il est si… rapide… En le regardant combattre j'ai eu l'impression d'assister à une danse gracieuse et oh combien meurtrière ! Pour le coup, je suis vraiment jaloux, il est doué… Dumbledore a surement raison, Rogue a certainement beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre… C'est toujours un vrai connard, cela dit ! Il est juste… Grrr… Insupportable ! Je le hais ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour supporter ces leçons de duel s'il continue son petit jeu débile, ça va être de la torture… Arf…

Tous mes membres sont endoloris, je suis perclus de courbatures. Je pousse un soupir avant de me détacher du mur. A pas lent, ménageant mon corps fatigué, je me dirige vers la sortie. J'ouvre la porte avec difficulté avant de me glisser dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. J'accueille avec bonheur la fraicheur des cachots après cette séance de duel intensif. Déterminé, je mets un pied devant l'autre avec une grimace de douleur. Putain ! Rogue n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte… Avec ma main droite, je m'appuie contre le mur tout en continuant d'avancer. Je n'attends qu'une chose, pouvoir m'affaler comme une masse dans mon lit à baldaquins… Je n'en peux plus de cette journée…

Malgré moi, je repense à Ginny… A son comportement de tout à l'heure, à sa tristesse, sa beauté glaciale, à ses paroles blessantes, à notre rupture… Je ravale avec difficulté les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je garde mon désespoir pour plus tard, c'est pas le moment de craquer Harry, nous sommes en territoire Serpents, rappelle toi ! Je préfère me souvenir à la place de tous les bons souvenirs que j'ai de Ginny, de toutes les raisons qui font que je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle… Ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice et de vie, sa chevelure flamboyante, ses adorables tâches de rousseur, son petit nez retroussé, sa mignonne petite frimousse… J'aime tout chez elle, sa beauté, son courage, sa détermination, son obstination, même le fait qu'elle soit persuadée qu'elle a toujours raison quelque soit la situation… J'aime le fait que je puisse tout partager avec elle, ma passion pour le Quidditch, mes blagues vaseuses, ma vision de la vie… J'adore l'idée que si nous nous marions un jour je ferais partie intégrante de la famille Weasley… Je suis putain d'amoureux d'elle, merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne veut pas voir l'évidence ?! Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de le comprendre ?!

Je me concentre un instant sur mes courbatures pour ne plus penser aux vilaines larmes qui me pique les yeux… Je suis presque arrivé, plus que quelques mètres et je pourrais enfin poser ma tête sur l'oreiller et ne plus penser à cette terrible journée. Je dévoile le mot de passe au mur nu et humide situé dans les profondeurs des cachots. Celui-ci se divise en deux, et je me glisse rapidement dans le passage ainsi révélé. J'avance de quelques pas dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Je cligne des yeux essayant de m'habituer à l'obscurité qui règne ici, je m'attends toujours à me retrouver dans la chaleureuse Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Si lumineuse… Je secoue la tête avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je commence à me diriger vers le dortoir lorsque quelque chose m'arrête subitement. Je me retourne essayant de comprendre ce qui m'a déstabilisé.

A la lueur des torches, j'observe deux personnes s'embrasser à pleine bouche sur un canapé devant la cheminé. Je hausse les épaules, déterminé à ne pas y prêter attention lorsqu'un reflet roux attrape mon regard. Un sentiment d'effroi s'empare soudain de moi. Je tremble alors que d'un pas lent je m'approche pour pourvoir distinguer plus nettement les deux ombres qui continuent à s'embrasser plus langoureusement que jamais. Après tout, il y a des tonnes de filles rousses dans le château, pas vrai ?!

Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux quand je reconnais un des participants de ce farouche baiser. Draco Malfoy… Ses cheveux blonds platines si reconnaissable sont tout emmêlés, ses joues sont rougies, ses lèvres fines sont humides, son torse est nu, ses yeux gris aciers restés grands ouverts me contemplent avec froideur alors qu'il presse le corps de ma Ginny contre le sien l'embrassant avec plus de fureur que jamais. Je murmure :

- Ginny… ?

* * *

_Draco & Harry : QUOIIIIIIIII ?! _

_Rin : Héhéhé… Cliffhanger quand tu nous tiens… _

_Harry : Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… _

_Draco : Tu as fais quoi ?! Moi et la belette ! Pouah ! * s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de tourner son regard meurtrier vers Rin* _

_Rin :*essaie de prendre un air innocent* _

_Ginny : Kyaaaaaaa Draco ! _

_Draco : *essaye vainement d'étrangler Rin pour lui faire payer son affront* _

_Rin :*s'enfuit en courant* _

_Harry : Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… _

_Ginny : *se jettant dans les bras de Draco* Je t'aime mon drakychounet d'amouuuuuur* _

_Draco : *courant pour sa vie* Tu me le payeras Uzumaki, tu me le payeras !*_

_Rin : Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, encore une fois désolée pour le retard, je pense pouvoir publier environ un chapitre par mois pour le moment, j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour en faire plus mais le droit étant le droit je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais !_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions même si pour m'assassiner, assassiner Ginny ou même Draco ! En fait non pas Draco je l'aime trop ! Séverus est un peu horrible dans ce chapitre je trouve mais c'est un personnage que vous reverrez, mwahahaha ! Une review, une review, une review s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin j'ai au moins trois commentaires d'arrêt à faire et je ne m'en sortirais jamais, j'ai besoin de sourire, et d'inspiration ! Si vous avez des idées, une envie particulière, des questions n'hésitez pas non plus à m'en faire part !_

_A bientôt, j'espère que vous au moins, vous ne croulez pas sous le travail ! _


	7. Chapitre 6 : Putain de Serpents !

Chapitre 6 : Putain de Serpents !

Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième année à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes pour l'instant mais je peux toujours changer d'avis.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe….

_Rin : Je suis absolument désolée j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans cette fic, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels qui font que je n'ai pas pu écrire avant, et je m'en excuse mais j'avais besoin de tout régler avant de m'y remettre et faire quelque chose d'à peu prés potable, de plus j'avoue comme toujours le syndrome de la page blanche me guette mais je l'ai dis je le redis, JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS CETTE FIC, je l'aime trop ! J'essaierais de poster un peu plus vite bien que je ne puisse rien garantir vu que dans une semaine je pars au Canada pour 6 mois, mais je ferais de mon mieux ! MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, vraiment elles m'ont fait beaucoup rire, et j'apprécie toujours autant que vous preniez sur votre temps pour me laisser un petit mot. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite, ne me tuez pas ! Enjoy ) ! _

* * *

- Ginny… ?

Ma voix brise le charme. Ginny rouvre brusquement les yeux, elle repousse Malfoy brutalement en m'apercevant. Elle s'écarte de lui à toute vitesse devant mes yeux ébahis. Elle referme son chemisier avec des gestes saccadés et se relève du canapé les joues brûlantes de honte, elle triture ses longs cheveux roux d'une main tremblante tout en me regardant, ses beaux yeux bleus rempli d'angoisse. J'ouvre la bouche, rien n'en sort. Je détourne le regard. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens vide. Je prends une grande inspiration et je les rouvre à contrecœur. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar… Encore… Ma Ginny…

Je ravale mon angoisse, mes peurs, mes sanglots, mes inquiétudes, mes larmes pour leur faire face. Elle… Et Malfoy… Il a à peine bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Ses longues jambes sont étendues devant lui, il a l'air parfaitement détendu, il est dans son élément, il profite de la situation ce con ! J'ai du mal à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sens une rage intense monter en moi, l'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Je le hais ! Je le hais, lui et ses cheveux ensoleillé délicieusement emmêlés, lui et ses yeux argentés dans lesquels n'importe qui rêverait de se noyer, lui et ses lèvres rosées encore brulantes de ses baisers. Pourquoi Gin', pourquoi…?

Je secoue la tête. Je croise son regard. Il hausse délicatement un de ses sourcils blond et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres finement dessinées pour me narguer. Je pousse un grognement agacé qui je l'espère à l'air suffisamment menaçant. Mes yeux se posent à nouveaux sur Ginny. Elle se tord les mains d'anxiété. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, briser ce silence de mort, faire quelque chose, frapper Malfoy, me jeter sur lui et lui faire voir les étoiles, n'importe quoi… Je suis juste tellement déçu… Ça me paralyse littéralement…

Je referme les yeux. Je me masse les tempes distraitement. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux noirs corbeau. Je ne veux plus les voir… Plus leur parler… Je pousse un soupir et sans plus les regarder, je me dirige vers les dortoirs. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil peut être que je m'apercevrais que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… Que Gin'… Ma Gin' n'a pas commis l'irréparable avec mon pire ennemi, qu'elle est toujours la même, celle que je croyais, la fille intègre, digne et courageuse que je connais si bien, celle qui est faite rien que pour moi… Plus que tout, là, maintenant je souhaite me réveiller… Alors que je me trouve à mi chemin, Ginny s'exclame brusquement :

- Harry… Harry, je peux tout t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Je cligne des yeux stupidement. J'entends Malfoy éclater de rire un peu plus loin. Sérieusement ?! Elle grimpait sur mon meilleur ennemi l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en se dessapant telle une furie…. Mais bien sur ce ne dois pas du tout être ce que je m'imaginais ! Je suis sur qu'il était à deux doigt de mourir, sur le point de trépasser, que dis-je de décéder ! Elle lui faisait du bouche à bouche tout en lui prêtant généreusement ses vêtements pour qu'il ne succombe pas au froid éternel qui règne en maître sur la Salle Commune des Serpentard à mon avis… Pfff ! Ginny essaye de poursuivre tant bien que mal ses explications devant mon air sceptique :

- Harry, je… On avait rompu, tu comprends ?! J'étais vulnérable et il était là… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai…

Ses yeux sont embués de larmes, elle éclate en sanglots. Elle me refait le coup des larmes. Est-ce qu'elle se fout de ma gueule ?!

- Arrête Gin', juste arrête… Te fais pas passer pour la victime, tu vaux mieux que ça, on le sait tous les deux…

Elle pleurs de plus belle. Elle fait un pas, je recule. Malfoy interjette :

- Oui Gin', il a raison, tu vaux mieux que ça, la preuve, tu m'as choisi moi ! Il n'y a aucune honte à revenir la réalité et à réaliser que je vaux mille fois mieux que Potter ici présent…

Il se lève de son canapé, il enlève une poussière imaginaire de son pantalon, et passe son bras autour des frêles épaules de Ginny. Celle-ci le repousse en hurlant, son regard s'attardant sur son torse toujours nu. Il rit doucement. Je perds pied.

- Commence pas Malfoy, te mêle pas de ça, t'en a déjà assez fait…

Il laisse échapper un nouvel éclat rire aussi froid et cruel que les précédents. Pour lui, ce qui est en train de se passer entre moi et la fille que j'ai aimé plus que tout au monde n'est qu'un spectacle, une source d'amusement tout en plus, qu'il peut contempler comme bon lui semble avec son éternelle arrogance et son regard de glace. Il s'amuse à la déstabiliser et il veut me faire péter un câble. Il m'avait prévenu… Si je restais à Serpentard, il me le ferait payer… Je pensais que peut être nous étions quittes avec toutes les vannes, toutes les blagues, tous les tours pendables que les Serpents ont pu me jouer ces derniers temps… Il était resté étrangement silencieux, impassible, lointain, inaccessible… Il cherchait le meilleur moyen pour me faire payer, pour me faire du mal, pour me blesser, il l'a trouvé… Il m'a volé mon futur, dérobé mon avenir… Et pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir me lancer de petites piques après avoir bécoter ma copine, pour nous regarder nous déchirer… Il ouvre la bouche à nouveau :

- Tu sais Potter, tu nous as interrompus, j'aurais pu faire bien pire…

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Ginny rougit mais ne cesse de pleurer. J'ai envie de le tuer… Je lance :

- Tu me cherches, c'est ça ?! Si j'étais toi Malfoy, je fermerais ma gueule !

- Oh le grand Harry Potter me menace… Mon Dieu j'ai peur… Je tremble…

Il mime sa supposée terreur en riant. Je serre les poings. J'essaye de me calmer. Il n'en vaut pas la peine Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Tu sais quoi, Potter, un conseil, contrôle ta prochaine copine tu veux, celle-ci s'est pratiquement jeter sur moi, un peu comme la précédente, qu'est ce que c'était son nom déjà ? Cho… Cho quelque chose… Ah Cho Chang, c'est ça !

Je rougis d'humiliation. Je suis sur qu'il ment. Ce n'est pas possible… Je… Argh ! C'est ce qu'il veut Harry, te laisse pas faire, il essaye de te retourner le cerveau, il invente, il fabule ! J'entends Ginny qui sanglote toujours dans son coin, je voudrais me tourner vers elle et lui hurler d'arrêter, lui crier qu'elle me rend fou avec ses larmes et qu'il faut qu'elle arrête, elle nous a mis dans cette situation alors pourquoi pleure-t-elle sans discontinuer !? Mais Malfoy m'en empêche :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter, hein ? C'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible… Et puis, moi au moins je sais comment faire pour les satisfaire… Elles en redemandent toutes !

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair. Je serre les dents. Du sang chaud coule sur mes paumes. Je vais fracasser le crâne de ce petit con arrogant…

- Elles tombent toutes à mes pieds, tu sais Potter, c'est tellement facile que c'en est pathétique, ça doit faire partie de mon charme Malfoynien, c'est naturel… Ta rouquine, elle est comme toutes les autres, elles sont toutes pareilles, c'est écœurant ! Trop facile ! Elle a vraiment cru que j'avais envie d'elle, une Weasley, qu'elle est con…

Sans plus réfléchir, je me jette sur Malfoy tout poing dehors. J'enfonce mon poing dans sa mâchoire avec un grand craquement sinistre. Emporté par mon élan, je m'écrase au sol droit sur la poitrine de mon ennemi. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur. Nous roulons à terre. J'entends Ginny nous crier d'arrêter, je l'aperçois faire de grands gestes dans le vide, impuissante. Malfoy essaye vainement de se dégager de l'emprise que j'ai sur lui. Je laisse échapper un gloussement. Mes mains glissent sur son torse nu, je les plaque contre sa poitrine, et je cogne de toutes mes forces contre son visage d'ange. Il essaye de riposter tant bien que mal mais je conserve l'avantage fermement. Le sang coule abondement sur son visage à présent. Mais ma rage ne s'apaise pas, loin de là… Je continue de frapper et de frapper encore… Je vois le visage de Malfoy se déformer sous mes coups, son nez se brise, et je sens une joie intense m'envahir, c'est ce qu'il mérite, pour m'avoir volé l'amour de ma vie, pour m'avoir pris la seule qui ait jamais compté… Il le mérite pour tout que j'ai dû endurer à Serpentard par sa faute… Pour toutes ces années de haine ! Pour toutes les merdes qu'il a pu balancer sur mes parents… Il le mé-ri-te ! Je ponctue mes pensées par des dizaines de coups de poings bien placé. Il se tortille contre moi. Il grimace.

Soudain, il s'empare de mon poignet, et le tord violemment, je pousse un glapissement de douleur, je perds ma concentration, rien qu'une seconde, et il en profite pour se jeter sur moi à son tour. Il renverse la situation. Et à son tour il me lance coup de poing sur coup de poing. Il me sourit cruellement et me crache au visage avant de relever avec grâce. Aveuglé, je ne bouge même pas pour me défendre. Une fois debout, il ne perd pas de temps et me donne un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre me coupant ainsi la respiration. Je me rétracte sur moi-même, encaissant le coup. Il s'empare de sa baguette magique et la pointe dans ma direction avec un sourire sadique. C'est fini… Je suis mort… Il a gagné… Je ne peux plus rien faire…

Ginny se précipite sur Malfoy, elle s'empare de son bras tendue vers moi, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle tente, en vain, de lui arracher sa baguette des mains à grand renfort de hurlements. Pour le coup elle est vraiment pathétique… C'est une sorcière oui ou merde ?! Malfoy lui accorde à peine un regard et se contente de lever son putain de bout de bois un brin plus haut, hors d'atteinte. Celle-ci pousse un grognement de rage et de frustration, on dirait qu'elle tient vraiment à être mon preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc… Elle sort finalement sa baguette et s'apprête à lancer, enfin, un sortilège à ma Némésis. Mais ses mains tremblent, elle manque de dextérité et de rapidité, Malfoy en profite, il la repousse violemment et l'envoie valdinguer sur le sol à quelques mètres de moi, envoyant par la même occasion sa baguette rouler en dessous d'un canapé vert foncé. Atterrissant comme un sac, Ginny s'érafle les coudes, et elle ne peut réprimer quelques larmes, je les regarde couler sur ses joues avec tristesse, j'aimerais pouvoir les essuyer d'un revers de la main et lui dire que tout va bien se passer, j'aimerais tellement que tout soit comme avant et en même temps, j'ai envie de la haïr, de lui cracher de ne plus pleurer, qu'elle me soule avec ses putains de larmes, qu'elle est censée être la fille forte de l'histoire… J'aimerais que le fait qu'elle se batte contre Malfoy, notre ennemi commun, à mes cotés résolve tout, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder de la même manière, je ne pourrais jamais plus la voir de la même façon, elle m'a trahi, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit fini… Qu'elle et moi ce ne soit pas pour la vie en fin de compte…

Là, par terre, sur le sol de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, je fais la seule chose que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire, je craque. Je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine. Je n'en peux plus… C'est trop dur… Je sens les larmes qui me brûlaient les paupières depuis des jours remonter à la surface brusquement. J'essaye de me cacher, de dissimuler mon trouble. Mais j'entends distinctement ma respiration erratique, et des choses qui ressemblent étrangement à des sanglots résonner dans mes oreilles. J'aperçois le regard concerné que Ginny lance dans ma direction. Malfoy éclate de rire :

- Haha, tu pleures Potter ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, Princesse ? Tout va bien ? T'es pathétique… Tout ça parce que le grand méchant Malfoy t'as volé ta copine, remets toi Potter, c'est pas comme si je l'avais baisé !

Je n'ai même pas le courage de lui répondre. Je n'ai même plus la force de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, de protéger l'honneur de ma… de Gin'… Ma rage s'est transformée en désespoir… Il a raison… Je suis vraiment pathétique… Je ris à travers mes larmes, un gout amer dans ma bouche. Je baisse la tête… Je me sens… Défait…

Malfoy m'adresse un dernier regard rempli de dégout et de haine avant de s'éloigner à grands pas en direction des dortoirs. En le regardant partir je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à lui faire face, je ne veux plus revoir encore et encore les images de lui et de Ginny qui défilent dans ma tête… Je n'en ai juste plus la force… C'est trop difficile… Une larme s'échappe à nouveau de mes yeux brulants. J'essaye de me relever mais je me rétame lamentablement.

Aussitôt, Ginny est à mes cotés. Elle s'assoit sur le sol prés de moi. Elle me regarde avec tellement de compassion dans ses grands yeux de biche que je me demande pendant une seconde si je ne vais pas craquer. Et puis je la revois chevauchant Malfoy avec fougue sur ce canapé, je sens la bile remonter le long de ma gorge. J'essaye de m'éloigner, d'être le plus loin possible d'elle mais elle pose une main apaisante sur mon bras pour me retenir. J'hésite une minute avant de la repousser avec force. Pour qui elle se prend ? Elle m'a brisé et maintenant elle veut que tout redevienne comme avant… ? A quoi elle joue ? A nouveau, elle se rapproche de moi, et essaye de me toucher, c'est comme si elle savait que si elle parvenait à poser la main sur moi, je céderais, je lui pardonnerais, parce que ce serait tellement plus facile de la conserver pour toujours auprès de moi… Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça, pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je la repousse violemment. Choquée, elle murmure :

- Harry…

Je me détourne. Je ne veux plus la voir, elle aussi. Je veux qu'elle parte… Pourtant, elle continue :

- Harry… Je suis désolée…

Je ris. Un rire froid et cruel si semblable à celui de Malfoy… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je sais que ça va lui faire mal, je crache :

- Désolée ? Tu es désolée Gin' ?! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ou te parler, t'es allé trop loin Gin', t'as dépassé les bornes ! T'es allé voir mon pire ennemi, quand j'étais en train de me lamenter sur notre rupture, quand je cherchais dans ma tête tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour te reconquérir, t'allais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ne me raconte pas d'histoire Gin', tu l'as fais pour me faire du mal, si tu l'as choisi lui, si ce soir t'était dans ses bras, c'était pour te venger de ma négligence, de mon absence de ses derniers jours ! J'espère que ce n'était que ton inconscient qui s'exprimait parce que quelque part au fond de moi j'ai envie de ne pas m'être trompé sur toi sur toute la ligne mais là maintenant tu me dégoutes… T'as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant fais moi plaisir, dégage !

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle se relève tant bien que mal. Ses jambes chancellent. Elle hésite pendant quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je me laisse enfin aller, seul au milieu de la Salle Commune des Serpentard à présent déserte je laisse éclater ma peine au grand jour. Il ne me reste plus que mes yeux pour pleurer à présent… Je pleurs sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'assèche, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne puisse plus produire une seule goutte d'eau. Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais… J'ai perdu celle que je pensais être mon âme sœur…

Je frappe du poing sur le sol. Je n'en peux plus… Je ne peux plus être ici… Je ne cesse de revoir la même scène qui passe en boucle dans mon crane… Je n'en peux plus… Il faut que je sorte, que je me casse de cet endroit malsain, de cette putain de Salle Commune à deux Gallions ! J'étouffe. Je me relève brusquement en titubant légèrement. Je me pince l'arrête du nez, désorienté. Et je cours… Je fais ça beaucoup ces derniers temps, courir, fuir mes problèmes à n'en plus finir… Je cours à toute vitesse jusqu'au mur de pierre humide au fond de la pièce qui s'ouvre devant moi pour me laisser passer, je cours dans les couloirs interminables du château de Poudlard. Je cours jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, je cours jusqu'à cracher mes poumons, jusqu'à sentir mon corps se dérober sous mon poids.

A bout de souffle, je m'arrête finalement à mi chemin de la Grande Salle, je m'appuie contre un grand mur de pierre froide. Je me sens vidé, épuisé, désespéré, je ne comprends plus… Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ça ? Je sens ma gorge se serrer, les larmes remonter, je me sens tout petit, et si bête… Une énième fois le même petit film repasse dans ma tête, Ginny se frottant contre le torse nu de mon meilleur ennemi… J'ai envie de vomir… Je donne un grand coup de pied contre le mur.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Où aller ? J'ai envie d'être entouré par les gens que j'aime et qui ont été là pour moi durant toute ma vie, j'ai envie que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras et me rassure, me dise que out va bien passer, que je n'ai rien à craindre, que tout va s'arranger, j'ai besoin de tout le réconfort que l'on voudra bien me donner… J'ai envie de retourner chez moi… Je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver la chaleur et les éclats de rire de la Tour des Gryffondors… Je veux retourner chez moi….

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté… Je voudrais tellement que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… Ginny… Elle… Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille… Pas elle… Elle n'est pas comme ça… J'aimerais croire qu'on l'a forcé, qu'elle n'a pas agit de son plein gré, qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais blessé… Pourtant je n'y arrive pas… J'aimerais me convaincre par tous les moyens que je suis en train de rêver, que tout cela n'est qu'un terrible cauchemar, que le jour va finir par se lever mais tout cela me semble tristement réel… Tout cela, c'est une blague ! Une vaste blague !

Je veux me réfugier parmi les Griffons et m'affaler lamentablement sur mon lit à baldaquins, je voudrais écouter le joyeux brouhaha de mes camarades avant de fermer les yeux et d'accueillir l'obscurité qui effacera la douleur lancinante qui s'est emparé de mon cœur brisé. Mais je… Je ne peux pas aller là bas, hein ? Un flash passe devant mes yeux, je revois Ginny s'enfuir en courant de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, les larmes aux yeux. Elle à dû se précipiter, droit sur Gryffondor… Dieu sait ce qu'elle a pu leur raconter… Que va penser Ron ? Il a toujours été très, trop, protecteur envers sa frangine et maintenant… Je soupire. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en désordre. Je n'ai aucune chance de trouver là bas le réconfort auquel j'aspire tant… J'imagine déjà Ron s'empourprer de colère, ses oreilles virant au rouge écarlate sans même avoir pris le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus contre le mur derrière moi. Je repousse une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux et la replace derrière mes oreilles. Je me frotte les yeux. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je regarde autour de moi pour me distraire de la boule que j'ai dans la gorge et de mes yeux brulants.

Je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes pourtant je me retrouve encerclé par une dizaine de personnes. Alors que je suis là, appuyé contre un des murs château empestant le désespoir et la solitude, je constate avec une tristesse mêlée de dégout que d'autres se réjouissent de ma mine défaite, de mes vêtements froissés, de mes yeux rouges, ils me pointent tous du doigt, ces cons, ils se poussent du coude les uns les autres en se demandant tout haut ce qui a pu arriver au grand Harry Potter. Comment cette mascarade a-t-elle pu m'échapper ? J'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu la cacophonie autour de moi. C'est comme si je me réveillais tout à coup... Quelques minutes auparavant j'étais comme endormi, je ne voyais rien autour de moi, n'écoutant que le battement furieux de mon cœur. Désormais, je les regarde me dévisager avec une curiosité malsaine brillant dans leurs petits yeux porcins. Je les entends s'esclaffer devant mon air ahuri et mon visage décomposé.

- Complètement à l'ouest le Potter !

- Tu crois qu'il vient juste de se rendre compte qu'on est là ?

- Ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'il tape du pied contre le mur comme un enragé !

- C'est quoi son problème ? Il est retardé ou quoi ?!

Je déglutis. Mes doigts se referment sur ma baguette magique. Je sens une rage inhumaine monter en moi. J'ai envie de tous les envoyer chier d'un coup de baguette magique, je voudrais les faire disparaitre et tous les envoyer en enfer. Doucement dans ma tête, je commence à compter jusqu'à dix, la main toujours crispée sur mon bout de bois. Je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle, pas ici en plein milieu d'un couloir, pas maintenant à quelques minutes du couvre feu, il ne manquerait plus que je tombe sur Rusard arpentant les couloirs en compagnie de Miss Teigne… Je ne peux pas… Pas après ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle… Donc, je compte… Je compte… 1, 2, 3… Soudain quelqu'un s'exclame :

- C'était à prévoir, il a toujours été instable…

Quelqu'un d'autre renchérit aussitôt :

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit à Serpentard maintenant, un véritable sang froid ce mec !

- Je le savais de toute façon ! Ça a toujours été un vicieux !

- La place de Potter a toujours été à Serpentard ! Je veux dire Vous-savez-qui lui a laissé cette horrible cicatrice sur le front, non ? Ça allait le contaminer c'était sur, juste une question de temps…

- Maintenant il porte même leur uniforme, tu verras bientôt il finira Mangemort comme tous les autres, c'est moi qui te le dit !

J'ai envie de leur crier que Rogue m'a confisqué mon vieil uniforme rouge et or il y a quelques heures à peine en me faisant remarquer que je n'étais plus un Gryffondor et que je devais porter les couleurs de ma propre maison à présent. Il avait ramené un uniforme de Serpent rien que pour moi, il m'a même humilié en me disant à quel point mon père serait fier. Je voudrais leur dire que j'ai passé des heures à m'entrainer avec l'uniforme des Gryffondors, que je transpirais, que j'avais chaud et rien pour me changer alors que oui j'ai accepté cet uniforme à contrecœur. Mais ma gorge se serre, et je sais que si j'essaye de parler, de me défendre, ma voix va trembler trahissant mon mal être. Je ne veux qu'ils voient que ça me touche… Et je sais aussi qu'essayer de se justifier ne sers à rien, pas avec ces gens là…

Je m'éloigne de mon mur et je me crée un passage parmi la foule. Ils se séparent en deux pour me laisser passer, comme si j'avais la peste. Les chuchotements se font de plus en plus frénétiques. Je baisse la tête, je fixe les dalles de pierre au sol comme si elles étaient la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Je sens le poids des regards peser sur moi. Et pour la première fois depuis de longues années alors que pas un seul Serpentard ne se trouve dans le couloir sombre je sens la haine. Toute cette haine dirigée contre moi… Tout à coup je ne me sens plus leur héros, le Golden Boy des Gryffondors, je suis devenu un étranger… Et ils ont peur…

Quelqu'un me crache au visage. Je sens le liquide visqueux couler le long de mon nez. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… Je l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Je recommence à compter. 1…2…3… J'essaye de marcher la tête haute, de rester digne, même si je n'ai qu'une envie, me faire tout petit, me rouler en boule sous ma couette et de pleurer tout mon soul. 4…5…6… Je les ai presque dépassés à présent. Si je me concentre suffisamment je n'entends plus ni les éclats de rire, ni les insultes… Si je me concentre suffisamment, je n'exploserais pas, ni en larme, ni de rage… J'ai envie que leur tête enfle, enfle, enfle comme ma tante Marge et qu'elles éclatent…. Pop ! 7… 8…9…

Enfin, je suis seul… C'est comme si je pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement. Je desserre ma cravate vert et argent, j'ai envie de l'arracher et de tous les étrangler avec ! Je sens l'adrénaline courir le long de mes veines m'encourageant à faire n'importe quoi. Une petite voix dans ma tête me murmure : « Après tout, ils le méritent !». Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes, je deviens fou… J'ai passé une des pires journées de toute mon existence et je suis en train de perdre la tête…

10…11…12…13…14…15… J'essaye de me calmer progressivement, je recommence à marcher, vite, très vite avant que les vautours ne me retrouvent. J'erre de couloirs en couloirs ne sachant ou aller. Gryffondor est hors de question mais je le sais déjà. La bibliothèque est fermée à présent et c'est le sanctuaire de 'Mione, pas le mien… Les cuisines ? Je grimace en pensant à l'effervescence qui règne là bas en permanence, à toutes les courbettes… Je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant, mais d'un endroit calme, apaisant, un lieu qui me fera oublier tous mes problèmes. Une brève image passe devant mes yeux. Le lac avec ses peupliers qui plongent dans l'eau profonde… Le lac sous la fraicheur de la nuit, pouvoir contempler les étoiles sous le regard compatissant de la lune… C'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut !

Je me précipite. Je cours presque à présent tout en prenant garde de rester aussi silencieux que possible. J'évite ainsi Miss Teigne et Rusard. A pas de loup, je m'approche de la grande porte d'entrée du château. Délicatement, je l'ouvre. Aussitôt, un énorme grincement se fait entendre, un grincement à vous en glacer le sang. Je me stoppe net. Paniqué, je regarde à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je me glisse par l'ouverture accueillant avec plaisir l'air froid et la brise qui fait voler mes cheveux. La grande porte se referme derrière moi silencieusement. L'air frais me fait le plus grand bien, tout à coup je me sens si libre… En dehors des murs du château, sans personne pour m'observer, je suis libre de n'être que moi… Harry… Juste Harry… Et ça me fait un bien fou… J'enfourne mes mains dans mes poches et je me dirige en souriant vers mon nouveau refuge. Je frissonne dans mon uniforme mais je m'en fiche, je suis libre, je voudrais sautiller et tourner à toute vitesse sur moi-même en savourant l'air frais sur mon visage comme un petit garçon mais mon cœur est toujours si lourd dans ma poitrine malgré mon enivrante sensation de liberté. Ginny… Ma Ginny…

Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de mon havre de paix, j'aperçois une silhouette, assise, les pieds dans l'eau, contemplant l'horizon sur le ponton surplombant le lac. Je pousse un grognement. Je donne un grand coup de pied dans un petit caillou tout blanc. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tout ce que je demande c'est un putain d'endroit rien qu'à moi ! Merde ! Je me rapproche tout de même, décidé à connaitre l'identité de ce nouvel intrus. Je reconnais instantanément la chevelure blonde et emmêlée de Luna Lovegood, ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs sont perdus dans le vide, elle chantonne tout en remuant ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle ne s'est même pas aperçue de ma présence… Je pousse un soupir. Ça pourrait être pire… Et après tout, Luna fait partie des exclus… Tout comme moi à présent… ça fait un bail que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé tous les deux à part un rapide « bonjour » ou un bref signe de tête au détour d'un couloir pourtant ses petites bizarreries, je les ai toujours trouvé adorablement étranges. C'est un esprit libre qui n'a pas peur de croire à l'incroyable. Je l'ai toujours admiré pour ça. Peut être que lui parler me fera du bien… Peut être qu'elle sait pourquoi Ginny…

Déterminé, je traverse le ponton, arrivé tout au bord, je retrousse mon pantalon, j'enlève mes chaussures et je plonge mes pieds nus dans l'eau glacés à coté d'elle essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser au calamar géant qui nage au fond du lac. Elle se redresse légèrement lorsque je me tourne vers elle. Elle fixe ses grands yeux rêveurs sur moi pendant un bref instant avant de les détourner vers l'horizon.

- C'est magnifique n'est ce pas Harry ? A cette heure ci, il n'y a aucun Occuaulare, ils ne me fixent plus avec leurs grands yeux, c'est apaisant pas vrai ?

Elle me fait un clin d'œil appuyé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire alors que je sens chacun des muscles de mon corps se relaxer petit à petit. Je balance mes pieds dans l'eau machinalement, je me sens tellement mieux sans tous ces regards posés sur moi c'est vrai. Je reste silencieux tandis que Luna plonge ses yeux bleus dans l'eau profonde. Ce n'est pas désagréable… Ce n'est pas le silence glacial et pesant de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. C'est presque… Agréable… La présence de Luna à mes cotés agit comme un calmant. J'ai pour la première fois l'impression que je peux le faire, survivre à tout ça… A Serpentard… A… A ce qui s'est passé avec… Gin'… Je peux le faire… Pour la première fois depuis des semaines je retrouve un peu du légendaire courage des Gryffondors…

- Tu cours beaucoup ces temps ci Harry, tu sais ? C'est comme si tu essayais de fuir les ignis fatuus… Ils ne sont pas si méchants pourtant, juste différents… Moi quand je cours c'est pour échapper à mes pensées, m'interromps brusquement Luna.

A nouveau, je lui souris, un sourire indulgent, plein de gentillesse, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et je la serre brièvement tout contre moi :

- Moi aussi, Lu', moi aussi…

Elle sourit à son tour en entendant de nouveau le surnom que je lui donne parfois. Pourquoi l'ai-je autant négligé ces derniers temps ? Elle ne le mérite pas, je suis tellement stupide… Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux encore, je cligne des yeux, une, deux, trois fois, très fort. Luna murmure :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?

Pendant un instant alors qu'elle me fixe sans ciller de son regard rêveur, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est capable de sonder le plus profond de mon âme, qu'elle peut lire la moindre de mes pensées, qu'elle sait… Je lâche :

- Ginny… Ginny et moi…. Malfoy… Rompu…

Je n'arrive pas à articuler une seule phrase. Je n'arrive pas à ordonner mes pensées pour lui sortir une seule putain de phrase cohérente ! Devant mes yeux je revois la même scène encore et encore, j'ai des flashs de ce qui s'est passé, je les revois s'embrasser, se monter dessus comme deux animaux, je la revois courir en pleurant… Et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui pleurs, je sanglote encore et encore, incapable de regagner le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai beau me dire que je suis un mec, un vrai, un homme et que les hommes ne pleurent pas, que je suis pathétique, rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est plus fort que moi.

Délicatement, comme si j'étais un petit être fragile, Luna me prends dans ses bras, elle cale ma tête contre son épaule et elle passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre s'ingénue à faire de petits cercles concentriques dans le bas de mon dos. Elle ouvre la bouche, je m'attends à ce qu'elle me murmure tout bas quelques mots réconfortants mais au lieu de cela elle commence à chanter. Elle a une voix absolument magnifique, à la fois légère et captivante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'emporte à l'autre bout du monde… Je ne comprends pas les paroles même si je sens au plus profond de mon être qu'elles sont d'une infinie tristesse. Peu à peu, je me calme, mon désespoir s'évapore petit à petit, je cesse de pleurer, épuisé. Je lève les yeux pour regarder Luna au moment même où elle s'arrête de chanter, ses yeux sont plein de larmes comme si elle souffrait en silence. Je les essuie tendrement et sans bouger, je lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lu' ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux habituellement rêveurs sont ancrés dans la réalité, sa voix est lointaine :

- Les gens peuvent être si cruels parfois Harry…

Je hoche la tête sans vraiment comprendre.

- Ils t'ont encore piqué tes affaires c'est ça ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose… ?

Elle me regarde un instant sans ciller, sans me voir. Elle secoue la tête puis hausse les épaules :

- Tu devrais te méfier Harry tu sais… La cruauté, la malveillance, le danger est partout autour de nous, autour de toi, à présent… Des temps sombres s'annoncent…. Tes plus proches amis pourraient devenir tes pires ennemis…

Les poils le long de ma nuque se hérissent alors qu'elle continue de parler de cette voix étrangement lointaine. Je frissonne. Je retire brusquement mes pieds de l'eau, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Luna ? Si tu veux parler de Gin', ça tu peux le dire, elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule ! Elle et… Malfoy !

Je réprime un frisson. Luna penche la tête, ses cheveux me caresse le visage, elle me sourit un instant. Elle me parait soudain beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. D'une voix atone, elle chuchote :

-Tu es destiné à de grandes choses Harry, ne t'encombre pas d'une tristesse que tu ne ressens pas…

Je rougis furieusement. J'essais de me mettre en colère, je voudrais lui hurler que mon désespoir est bien réel, qu'elle ne sait rien ni de moi, ni de mes émotions. Mais en croisant son regard azur, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Luna dit toujours des trucs étranges que personne ne comprends après tout…. Ça se trouve elle est fâchée contre moi, parce que je n'ai pas été là pour elle quand elle en avait sans doute besoin…

- Tu sais Harry, je vois des choses parfois, comme des flashs, j'entends des voix, elles me chuchotent leurs secrets…

Elle me serre le bras à m'en faire mal à présent. Ses yeux sont devenus fous, ils roulent dans leurs orbites. Elle pousse un cri suraigu qui me glace le sang. Je sens mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine. Pour la première fois, elle me terrifie. J'essaye de lui parler, de la calmer, mais elle ne m'entend pas. C'est comme si elle faisait une espèce de crise d'épilepsie… Peut être qu'elle est en train de me faire de l'hypothermie… Paniqué, je retire ses pieds du lac gelé alors qu'elle se débat contre moi. Je l'éloigne de l'eau à toute vitesse. Je frotte mes mains contre ses pieds glacés pour la réchauffer. Mais son comportement reste erratique, irrationnel, complètement fou… Tout à coup, elle se redresse, et reprend d'une voix rauque :

- C'est important Harry… Ecoute…

Elle saisit ma main brusquement et la serre dans la sienne avec une force surprenante.

- Les serpents ne sont pas tous venimeux, il faut séparer les vipères des loups si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner la guerre. Quand le lion rugira, il te faudra essuyer la tempête. Quand trahi tu seras ne laisse pas la haine obscurcir ton cœur. Quand la lune pleurera, le sang se répandra… Tu as toujours été attiré par la froideur du soleil Harry, sous ses airs glacials un ange se cache, il sera ton bras droit, une arme meurtrière…

Mon cœur bats à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je me dégage de l'emprise de Luna brutalement, le visage en feu, les yeux exorbités.

- Une dernière chose Harry, Ginny et toi, ce n'est pas ta faute, ton cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne pouvait pas marcher tout simplement…. Dans mes rêves, je l'ai toujours vu habillé de couleurs plus foncées alors que le Prince, lui, marche toujours en vert, comme toi, Harry…

Je suis terrifié, je me traine à reculons jusqu'à l'autre bout du ponton. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi… Déglutissant, jetant un dernier regard en arrière, je voix Luna me regarder un doigt posé sur ses lèvres semblant me chuchoter « chhhhuuut ». Mes jambes tremblent, j'ai la trouille… Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je m'enfuis en courant, plus confus que jamais après cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

* * *

Je me réfugie dans les couloirs sombres du château Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ai l'impression que je vais le recracher, vomir ma vie, expulser mon mal être. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer juste là ?! Je passe une main sur mon visage. Luna a pété un câble ! Elle est complètement folle ! Qu'est ce c'est que cette histoire de soleil froid ?! De lion ? De tempête et toutes ces conneries ?! Non mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?! De quoi elle parlait ?! Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me faire flipper ?! Parce que ça marche ! Je suis mort de trouille là…. Où est-ce que c'était sa manière à elle de me réconforter, de me faire penser à autre chose ? Ça marche aussi hein, je ne pense définitivement plus à Ginny et à Blondie… Mais je suis mort de trouille ! Et cette dernière phrase sur Ginny, qu'est ce que c'était que ça au juste ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Gin' ne s'habille jamais de cette façon, avec des couleurs sombres je veux dire, elle déteste ça, elle dit toujours que ça jure avec ses cheveux roux ! Je… Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends rien… Je ne comprends plus rien… Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?! C'était vraiment pas le moment, c'était pas le moment du tout… Je suis complètement paumé…

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me force à ne plus paniquer, à plein régime, dans le vide. Une à une, dans mon esprit, je saisis au vol mes pensées affolées, je rattrape mes souvenirs de cet instant si irréel avec Luna. Je me souviens de ses yeux bleus soudain si sérieux, de son expression désespérée, de sa voix, sa voix magnifique se transformant en un son rauque sortant des tréfonds de la terre, elle semblait vieille si vieille. J'enferme le tout dans une toute petite boite aux confins de mon esprit, je referme le couvercle, je ne peux tout simplement pas gérer ça maintenant, c'est trop dur… J'ai d'autres soucis… Je… Je ne veux pas y penser…Et Luna qui fait sa Luna et qui me sort des trucs à la fois étranges et terrifiant ce n'est pas exactement nouveau… Je peux gérer ça un autre jour… Ce n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus dans la vie mystérieuse d'Harry Potter, je peux remettre ça à plus tard… Je ne peux pas faire a maintenant… Maintenant je dois me concentrer sur l'essentiel… Respirer, mettre un pied devant l'autre, fonctionner, être normal, ne pas penser…

J'essaye de penser à autre chose, vraiment, le problème c'est que si je ne pense à Luna et à son espèce de transe psychotique, je ne peux penser qu'à Ginny, ma Ginny… Alors que je me décide enfin à retourner sur le lieu du crime, la Salle Commune des Serpentards, je les revois encore et encore, elle et ses cheveux roux en désordre caressant doucement son torse nu, elle et Malfoy sur ce canapé. Je revois toute la scène comme si j'avais un besoin sadique de me faire du mal. Je la revois elle, et ses yeux fermés, elle et sa bouche tordue dans un rictus de plaisir. Je revois ses mains tremblantes, défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier transparent, je vois son corps se mouvoir contre celui de Malfoy, se frottant contre lui, pressant chaque partie de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre. J'entends presque son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je peux presque ressentir son excitation, sa fébrilité… J'entends encore les petits gémissements obscènes qui sortaient de sa gorge. Quelques minutes de plus et si je n'étais pas intervenu elle aurait défait la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle… Mon Dieu… J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir trippes et boyaux…

Je m'arrête brusquement de marcher, dégouté, fou de désespoir. Mais le film ne s'arrête pas là, loin de là… Je le vois, lui, Malfoy l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors qu'elle ne représente rien pour lui… Pour lui ce n'est qu'une fille de plus… Il est aussi froid qu'un glaçon… Je revois son torse nu, les épis dans ses cheveux blonds, l'expression sur son visage, pour la première fois il ressemblait à un ange ce putain de démon ! Et il avait ses mains sur elle ! Sur elle ! L'intense jalousie, le monstre de ma sixième année, remonte à la surface. Il a osé la toucher, ma Gin'… J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule, encore une fois… J'ai envie d'abimer son beau visage, de lui faire payer… Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette magique. D'une voix dangereusement calme, je prononce le mot de passe devant le mur nu et humide donnant accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Je suis déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Malfoy ! Il va payer…

Alors que j'entre dans la pièce désormais familière, mes yeux mettent quelques minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Je serre les poings, et je me dirige droit sur le dortoir, Malfoy est surement là bas à rigoler avec ces amis, je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire, il va me supplier d'arrêter, il va se confondre en excuses, et je vais lui cracher au visage, et rire, rire parce qu'il le mérite… Soudain, j'entends un reniflement. Je m'arrête net. Je me retourne. Exactement, comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je retrouve Millicent, sanglotant, toute seule sur un canapé. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, sa main est crispée sur un petit mouchoir blanc. Elle serre ses genoux très fort contre sa poitrine et je vois bien qu'elle fait tout son possible pour pleurer en silence, elle se fait toute petite, insignifiante, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la remarque. En un instant, toute ma colère, toute ma rage s'évapore. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que peu importe ce qui l'a fait pleurer, tout va s'arranger… Parce que c'est ce que je voudrais que l'on fasse pour moi si un jour je me retrouvais sur un canapé dans cet état… Tout comme la dernière fois, je m'approche d'elle à petit pas. Je m'assois à ses cotés, sans rien dire, en espérant qu'elle ne me détestera pas. Je voudrais passer un bras autour de ses épaules mais ce n'est pas ma place. Elle relève la tête. Elle croise mon regard. Son visage se transforme, une expression enragée passe sur son visage. Elle est furieuse de me voir là à ses cotés. Me lançant un regard noir, elle se lève brusquement en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. A grands pas, elle se dirige vers la sortie. Je la regarde partir un instant, sans bouger.

Et puis je la rattrape. Sans y penser, je la rattrape. Je saisie son poignet pour ralentir sa course effrénée vers la sortie. Je la retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, pas comme ça, pas quand j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi tristement pathétique que moi. J'ouvre la bouche :

- Non, attends, ne pars pas, je suis désolé, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois…

Elle hésite. Elle me regarde avec suspicion, comme si elle cherchait une raison de rester, une raison de me pardonner. Elle doit trouver quelque chose dans mon regard, quelque chose qui lui parle, peut être qu'elle se reconnait un peu en moi quelque part, parce que soudainement, elle se rassoit sur le canapé, sans un mot. Suivant son exemple, je la rejoins. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Tout à coup, j'éclate de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle hausse un sourcil, et me demande d'un ton hautain :

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Potter ?

Elle est prête à se relever, je le sais, elle est prête à se relever et à partir, elle est prête à m'abandonner. Et j'ai besoin d'elle, je le sais, là maintenant, elle est ma seule alliée… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant l'ironie de la situation, c'est juste tellement drôle…

- Hahahaha, c'est juste que… Hahaha…. J'ai cette drôle d'impression de déjà vu… Hahahaha

Elle me regarde un instant, interloquée. Et puis soudainement, elle explose de rire à son tour. Son rire est musical, comme un carillon…Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là à rire, je sais que quand j'arrête enfin, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, et je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois rire ou pleurer. Elle croise mes émeraudes, elle couvre sa bouche derrière sa main pour que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'elle est là en train de glousser avec nulle autre qu'Harry Potter, elle s'arrête de rire, elle aussi. Elle me demande :

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?

Je souris devant son éternelle agressivité. D'une voix rauque, je murmure :

- J'ai rompu avec Ginny. Elle… Elle était avec Malfoy…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai lâché le morceau mais d'un coup je me sens plus léger. Elle me regarde avec stupeur.

- Draco ? Draco et la belette ?!

Je hoche la tête, vaguement amusé.

- Wow, et bah celle là je l'ai pas vu venir… Dire que je pensais que je passais une mauvaise journée… Ha !

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Je me sens plus serein. J'appuis ma tête contre le canapé, je ferme les yeux. Tout va bien se passer… A mes cotés, Milly laisse échapper un reniflement de mépris, elle déclare :

- De toute façon, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi le grand Harry Potter sortait avec la belette ! Elle est accro à la célébrité, complètement fêlée, et carrément ennuyeuse !

- Euh… Merci ? Enfin je crois…

- Et ses cheveux ! Elle est rousse nom de Dieu ! Même toi, Potter, tu peux faire mieux que ça !

- Que de compliments ! Je rigole doucement.

Elle me donne un léger coup de coude en souriant.

- Hé, j'essaye de te réconforter là, le balafré, un peu de respect ! La moindre des choses serait de me rendre la pareille !

Je lui adresse un petit sourire embarrassé et timidement, je lui demande :

- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Avec… Adrien… ? C'est ça ?

- Adrian… Elle me corrige sans y penser. J'ai rompu avec lui.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire pourquoi… ?

Elle me lance un regard appuyé avant de poursuivre :

- Après notre conversation de la dernière fois, je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses… Je veux dire, même si ça peut paraitre cliché ou quoi, je me suis rendue compte que je valais mieux que ça… Qu'il ne me traitait pas correctement… C'était le premier gars qui me voyait, tu sais, qui s'était aperçu que j'existais, avant lui, j'étais… J'étais comme invisible… Et, lui, il m'a vu… Alors pendant un instant… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était pas important s'il me traitait comme une merde parce qu'il m'avait vu moi, parce qu'il avait apprécier ce qu'il avait vu, j'ai cru que c'était le seul mec qui me verrais jamais de cette façon… Et puis, t'es arrivé, et j'ai compris… J'ai compris que je me trompais… Alors j'ai rompu, j'ai rompu avant de le trouver au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle relève la tête, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes et elle m'adresse un regard plein de compassion :

- Désolée… Je…

- Chuut, c'est rien… Je comprends…

Je la prends dans mes bras, alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Je caresse ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleure continuellement sur ma chemise. Finalement, je lâche :

- Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de planifier la mort d'Adrian avec Parkinson, c'est ta meilleure amie non ? Ce genre de situation de crise, ça se gère entre filles non ?

Elle prend son temps pour me répondre. Elle attend que ses yeux s'assèchent, que sa tristesses s'estompe, elle s'assure que sa voix ne tremble plus. Et elle me répond :

- C'est une faiblesse pour elle…

- Mh ?

Je penche la tête et je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tomber amoureux, ce genre de trucs, c'est un signe de faiblesse selon elle…Je suis… Faible selon elle…

Elle se mord la lèvre, elle n'ose pas lever les yeux pour voir ma réaction. Elle semble si vulnérable tout à coup…

- Elle ne croit pas en l'amour… ? Pas le grand amour hein… Elle ne pense pas qu'elle peut tomber amoureuse elle aussi… ?

Milly hausse les épaules.

- Pas vraiment… Je voulais pas avoir l'air stupide… Alors…

- Tu lui as rien dit, je finis à sa place.

Elle hoche la tête lentement. Je lui souris. C'est comme si on partageait un secret ou quelque chose… On reste assis là, prés du feu ronflant dans la cheminée, à parler de tout et rien pendant de longues minutes complètement détendus, l'un l'autre, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis dix ans au moins. Elle me fait rire… Elle est à la fois exactement comme la Millicent de mon rêve et à la fois si différente… C'est un plaisir de passer du temps en sa compagnie… De la découvrir…

Au bout d'un long moment, Milly finit par se lever. Elle baille et s'étire comme un chat, elle est épuisée, la pauvre… Elle lisse les plis de sa jupe avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle se dirige vers le dortoir des filles en sautillant presque. Quand elle atteint, la porte du dortoir, elle se retourne, elle m'adresse un grand sourire empreint de malice, elle me fait un clin d'œil puis elle me lance :

- T'imagine pas qu'on soit ami Potter !

* * *

_Draco : C'est quoi cette histoire avec Millicent, Potter ?! Pourquoi tu flirtouilles avec cette crétine ? _

_Harry : Je suis juste gentil, grandis Malfoy ! _

_Draco : Humf ! Je crois pas non, je suis pas un imbécile, tu flirtes Potty ! _

_Rin : C'que t'es mignon quand t'es jaloux ! _

_Draco : Je suis PAS jaloux ! _

_Rin : Hahahahahaha ! _

_Harry : Moi dans cette histoire c'est plutôt Luna qui me fait flipper…_

_Luna : Moi, pourquoi ? Je suis parfaitement normal étant donné que…._

_Rin : Ne dis rien, il ne fait pas que tu révèle la fin de l'histoire ! _

_Draco : *relis le scénario en vitesse* Haha, tu vas souffrir Potty ! _

_Harry : Noooooooooooooooooooon ! _

_Bon alors malgré mon retard une p'tite review ?_


End file.
